La Vérité et l'Amour triomphent toujours
by EstellleR
Summary: Suite de " Sans Toi "
1. Chapitre 1

**6 mois plus tard**

« Le verdict du policier de Chicago, Hank Voight, sera donné la semaine prochaine lors de sa dernière comparution au tribunal. Pour avoir tué son collègue Alexander Fleming, pour avoir menti, et pour avoir fait porter coupable James Lay à sa place, il encoure jusqu'à la perpétuité. Son collègue, Alvin Olinsky, encoure lui, jusqu'à 15 ans de prison pour n'avoir pas dénoncé les faits. Notons aussi que … »

Tout en poussant un soupir, une jeune femme éteint la télé à l'aide de la télécommande.

\- Erin ?

La concernée se retourne vers l'homme qui vient de la rejoindre sur le canapé et qui n'est autre que son frère Teddy.

\- Comment se déroule le procès ?  
\- Pas aussi bien que je le pensais, murmure-t-elle.

Elle semble doutée, même prise de remords ? Son frère en a bien l'impression.

\- C'est demain le verdict ?

Elle acquiesce, puis tourne lentement son regard vers lui. Un regard plus que brillant qui laisse présager que les larmes ne vont pas tarder à faire surface, mais aussi et surtout un regard perdu.

\- Il risque la perpétuité Teddy.

Celui-ci, ne sachant que répondre, hausse les épaules en laissant échapper un soupir.

\- C'est à toi de voir Erin.  
\- Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire Teddy ?  
\- Ce que tu penses être le plus juste.

Erin se pince les lèvres. Elle sait ce qu'il sous entend par « Ce que tu penses être le plus juste », puisque même s'il ne lui a pas dit explicitement, elle sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment adhéré aux décisions et aux choix qu'elle a pris ces derniers mois.

\- En tout cas, quoi que tu décides, sache que je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il tombe. 

* * *

_**Tribunal de Chicago,**_  
 **Vendredi 25 novembre, 10h45**

\- Vous en êtes sûrs Hank? C'est votre dernière issue de secours, lui rappelle à voix basse, Peter Stone, son avocat.

Stone, qui est assis aux côtés de ses deux clients, en l'occurrence Hank et Alvin, pousse un soupir lorsqu'il les voit hocher négativement leur visage.

\- Je n'utiliserai aucune vidéo.

Justin, qui est assis à la rangée de derrière avec l'ensemble de l'équipe et qui a entendu la réponse de son père, secoue son visage l'air déçu. Attristé, il prend son visage entre ses mains, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Jay et Antonio posent une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

 _« D'autres questions Maître Stone ? »_

Le concerné jette un regard furtif à son assistante, Dawn Harper. Elle aussi paraît déçue par la tournure de l'audience.

 _« Aucune, Madame La Présidente »_  
 _« Donc vos clients, Monsieur Alvin Olinsky, ainsi que Hank Voight plaident coupable pour le meurtre d'Alexander Fleming ? »_  
 _« Ils plaident coupable », affirme-t-il à contrecoeur._  
 _« Très bien, le jury va donc se retirer pour aboutir aux délibérations. »_

La Présidente de l'assemblée quitte ainsi la salle, en compagnie de son équipe et du jury. 5 minutes passent … Puis 10 … Puis 30 …

\- Je reviens, finit par dire Dawn Harper en se levant.

Elle quitte la salle du tribunal à son tour. Les minutes continuent de défiler, ce qui commence à intriguer de nombreuses personnes, mais aussi à en inquiéter d'autres. C'est notamment le cas de celles qui sont assises sur le banc de la défense, et dont leur visage se crispe au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

\- C'est normal que ça soit aussi long? demande Justin à l'intention de l'avocat de son père et de son ami.

Le visage crispé, Maître Stone hoche négativement son visage en poussant un soupir :

\- Etant donné qu'ils ont plaidé coupable, en 5 minutes ça doit être bouclé.

Donc il y a bien un souci. Mais lequel ? Ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir.  
En effet, la porte du tribunal s'ouvre quelques minutes plus tard. Et quelle n'est pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Elisha, en compagnie de Victoria, d'Alicia, de Cassis, d'Irina, ainsi que 5 autres filles qu'ils n'ont jamais vues.

En apercevant le visage des personnes de la partie adverse, ainsi que celui leur avocat devenir plus tendu, Maître Stone comprend que la situation commence à tourner à son avantage. Encore, faut-il qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elles font ici? Elles ne viennent pas quand on leur demande, et elles viennent quand on n'a plus besoin d'elles, marmonne Justin.

Les mâchoires serrées, il continue de garder son visage tourné en leur direction. Il ne digère toujours pas leur décision, celle d'avoir refusé de témoigner.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que l'autre se ramène …

Voight tourne vivement son visage vers lui, avec un regard réprobateur :

\- On se passera de tes commentaires.  
\- Tu ne vas pas la défendre alors que tu vas prendre perpétuité, juste parce que …  
\- Juste parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi Justin. Un point c'est tout.  
\- Tu n'as rien décidé du tout. C'est l'autre qui …  
\- L'autre a un prénom, le coupe son père sèchement.

Justin ne prend pas la peine de répondre, il sait que son père défend et défendra Erin jusqu'à la fin, malgré qu'il en soit arrivé à là par sa faute.

\- Pour moi, elle n'a plus rien du tout, murmure-t-il.

Ils sont interrompus par le retour du jury ainsi que des magistrats. Ils reprennent ainsi leur place et Madame La Présidente prend la parole :

« Veuillez nous excuser pour ce temps d'atte _nte. Maître Stone, pouvez vous appro_ cher ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Plus que surpris, celui-ci commence à se lever, mais il est interrompu par l'avocat de la partie adverse qui se lève à son tour :

 _« Madame La Présidente, ne devions-nous pas passer aux délibérations ? »_  
 _« Je vous prie de vous rasseoir Maître Blain. »_

De moins en moins rassuré, l'avocat de la défense, Maître Blain, jette un coup d'œil en direction du banc des accusés.

« _Je ne vais pas vous le répéter Maître Blain. », réitère Madame La Présidente, d'une voix plus stric_ te.

Il reprend donc place à contrecoeur, tandis que l'avocat des accusés, en l'occurrence Maître Stone rejoint les magistrats à leur bureau. Pendant une bonne et longue minute, Madame La Présidente s'entretient avec lui. Tous ont les yeux rivés sur eux, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passe.

Tandis que leur discussion continue, Dawn Harper revient dans la salle d'audience. Mais au lieu de retourner à sa place, elle reste près de la porte, là où se trouve l'ensemble des filles. Elles aussi discutent longuement.

 _« Très bien », finit par reprendre La Présidente de L'Assemblée, tandis que Maître Stone quitte à son tour la salle, « de nouvelles informations viennent de nous être parvenues, des informations qui remettent l'ensemble de cette affaire en question. Au vu de ce retournement de situation exceptionnel, nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'annuler les délibérations. »_

C'est la surprise pour le banc des accusés, Hank jette un regard perplexe à l'intention d'Alvin, tandis que la consternation s'empare de la partie de la défense, surtout pour l'avocat dont la réaction ne se fait pas attendre :

 _« Madame La Présidente, … »_  
 _« Maître Blain, je vous prie de vous taire, et de vous rasseoir. Immédiatement. »_

Puis elle porte son regard au fond de la salle, où se trouvent toujours Harper en compagnie des filles :

\- Mesdemoiselles, veuillez-prendre place je vous prie.

Pourtant elles ne bougent pas. Elles ont peur. Terriblement peur. L'assistante avocate les encourage donc à la suivre, ce qu'elles font, tant bien que mal. Elle les fait donc asseoir sur le premier banc, là où se trouvent Alvin et Hank.

\- Victoria, si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu peux …  
\- Ça va aller, murmure-t-elle.

Son état prouve pourtant le contraire. Elle garde la tête baissée, refusant de faire face à cette salle pleine, et surtout à son père qui se trouve à quelques mètres d'elle, sur le banc opposé.

\- Victoria, tu sais que tu peux demander à ce qu'il n'y ait que les avocats ? Tu n'es pas obligée de parler en présence de toutes ces personnes.  
\- Il n'arrête pas de me regarder … J'ai peur …  
\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tente de la rassurer Harper, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle continue de lui parler pendant de nombreuses secondes, l'apaise du mieux qu'elle peut, jusqu'à que Maître Stone les rejoigne quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ? Je vais l'appeler à la barre.  
\- On est prêtes, affirme Alicia.

Il attend d'avoir la confirmation des autres filles :

\- Stone, Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demande alors Voight, pourquoi les délibérations ont été annulées ?  
\- Parce que les magistrats viennent de recevoir des informations dont ils n'étaient pas au courant. Des informations qui auraient dû être mentionnées, mais qui ne l'ont pas été. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont maintenant besoin de preuves pour attester la véracité de ces informations.  
\- Les preuves ? Quelles preuves ?  
\- Elles vont arriver.

Il retourne en direction des magistrats sans plus attendre, laissant Hank ainsi que toutes les personnes présentes, dans le flou le plus total.

\- J'appelle à la barre Erin Lindsay.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**\- J'appelle à la barre Erin Lindsay.**_

Et comme il s'en doutait, un brouhaha provenant du banc de la défense commence à s'élever. Il aperçoit les visages se crisper.

La porte du tribunal finit par s'ouvrir. Erin apparaît, mais elle n'est pas venue seule. Elle est venue avec Teddy, mais elle est aussi et surtout venue avec un ventre plus que bien arrondi, ce qui n'échappe à personne.

\- Elle est enceinte ? murmure Alicia à l'intention de ses amies.

Toutes haussent les épaules, autant stupéfaites les unes que les autres, leur regard ne lâchant pas Erin qui se dirige jusqu'à la barre.

\- Si elle n'est pas enceinte, c'est qu'elle a vraiment trop mangé, ne peut s'empêcher de faire remarquer Cassis.

Tandis qu'Erin continue son chemin, la tête haute, sans un regard pour personne, Teddy part s'installer à la rangée où se trouvent Justin, Antonio, Jay, Ruzzek, ainsi que de nombreux autres policiers.

 _ **« Mademoiselle Lindsay », reprend Peter Stone, « pouvez-vous redire devant l'assemblée ce que vous venez de me révéler à l'instant ? »**_

Malgré les regards meurtriers qui proviennent du banc de la défense, Erin ne faillit pas et acquiesce en ne les lâchant pas du regard :

 _ **« Il m'a semblé utile de vous faire savoir que l'avocat de la défense, Maître Blain, connaît la totalité de ses clients puisqu'il se trouve qu'il est le frère de James »**_

A peine l'intéressé se lève que La Présidente lui fait signe de s'asseoir :

\- Je vous prie de ne pas l'interrompre, Maître Blain.

Les mâchoires serrées, il reprend place en fusillant toujours autant Erin du regard. Celle-ci lui répond par un sourire quelque peu mesquin.

 _ **« Donc, d'après ce que vous dîtes, Monsieur Blain est votre oncle ? »**_  
 _ **« Il l'est, enfin biologiquement parlant. Je sais qu'il n'a enfreint aucune règle, excepté celle d'avoir caché qu'il avait un lien de parenté avec certains de ses clients, mais croyez-moi, le devoir de probité que tout avocat se doit d'appliquer à la lettre, Maître Blain n'a pas l'air de vraiment le connaître. »**_

La Présidente de l'Assemblée jette un regard furtif à ses accesseurs. Elle paraît en plein doute :

 _ **« Mademoiselle Lindsay, vous savez que vous sous-entendez que Maître Blain n'a pas fait son travail dans les règles ? C'est une accusation très grave.**_  
 _ **« Je ne le sous entends pas, je le dénonce pour ne pas avoir respecté son devoir de probité, je l'accuse d'avoir couvert des criminels, et de ne pas avoir dénoncé des crimes**_.

Maître Stone dévisage longuement Erin, hésitant à mettre le sujet sur le tapis dès maintenant. Est ce qu'il doit le faire aussi précipitamment ? Elle a l'air lancé, et surtout prête à l'affronter, à tous les affronter. Alors il pose cette question

 _ **« De quels crimes, et de quels criminels parlez-vous Mademoiselle Lindsay ?** _ »

Il regrette aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question lorsqu'il aperçoit son visage se raidir. Il aurait dû attendre. Mais contre toute attente, Erin reprend d'une voix étonnamment calme :

 **« James a abusé de moi quand j'étais gamine, et j'en avais parlé à Bill. »**  
 **« Quelle avait été sa réaction ? »**

La jeune brune pousse un léger soupir et semble se perdre dans ses pensées :

 _ **« Mademoiselle Lindsay ? »**_

Mais elle ne réagit toujours pas, et garde son regard braqué en direction du banc où sont présentes toutes les personnes faisant partie de la soi disant défense.

 _ **« Au vu de votre grossesse avancée, il est préférable de s'arrêter à là pour aujourd'hui, l'informe La Présidente. On…**_  
 _ **« Ils étaient tous au courant », finit par lâcher Erin en l'interrompant, « Ce soir là, l'agent Voight a tué son coéquipier Alexander Fleming parce qu'il l'avait surpris dans mon lit. James était aussi dans la chambre avec Benjamin, mais Benjamin s'était enfui par la fenêtre avant que les agents Voight et Olinsky n'arrivent dans ma chambre. »**_

Soulagé, Maître Stone soupire intérieurement :

 _ **« Dans le témoignage que vous avez transmis à mon assistante, vous avez mentionné que James, Benjamin, et Alexander étaient dans votre chambre. Alexander est donc venu dans votre lit, et que faisaient les deux autres hommes pendant ce temps ? »**_

Mais plus il rentre dans les détails, et plus le sujet paraît difficile à aborder pour Erin.

 _ **« Ils regardaient. »**_

Les phrases sont de plus en plus courtes, ce qui laisse à penser qu'elle ne veut pas s'éterniser sur le sujet. Pourtant, elle continue sur sa lancée :

 _ **« Quand Voight et Olinsky sont entrés dans la chambre, Alexander était sur moi. Voight lui a demandé de s'enlever mais Alexander a refusé, alors Voight lui a tiré dessus. »**_  
 _ **« Dans votre témoignage, vous dîtes qu'Alexander était sur le point de vous violer quand Voight et Olisnky sont intervenus. »**_  
 _ **« C'est ce que j'ai dit », affirme Erin.**_  
 _ **« Pourtant, le lendemain, Camille Voight vous a emmenée chez un médecin car vous aviez des douleurs. C'est vrai ? »**_

Le visage d'Erin se décompose littéralement, elle ne s'était visiblement pas attendue à ce qu'il aborde ce sujet. Pourtant, elle n'a d'autre choix que de hocher affirmativement son visage.

 _ **« J'ai contacté ce médecin et vous me dîtes si je me trompe, mais après vous avoir examinée, il avait relevé certaines anomalies sur vous ? »**_

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Erin secoue de nouveau la tête. Plus faiblement.

 _ **« Il avait remarqué des morsures au niveau de votre poitrine, mais aussi autre chose. »**_

« Autre chose. » Cete autre chose qui la gêne et qu'elle cache depuis tellement longtemps, à tous. Elle sent ses yeux piquer, elle sent sa gorge se serrer, mais elle ne doit pas craquer. Surtout pas devant ceux qui sont à l'origine de tout ça :

 _ **« Il avait aussi remarqué que vous aviez des lésions. Des lacérations importantes au niveau de votre utérus. Il avait donc fait venir un expert pour examiner de plus près vos blessures, et cet expert avait conclu qu'une seule personne n'aurait pas suffi à faire de tels dommages.**_

Erin ne répond rien, alors Maître Stone poursuit :

 _ **« Pour lui, le viol était indiscutable puisque des traces de sperme avaient été relevéees. Ce sur quoi il doutait, c'était sur le nombre de personnes à l'origine de vos blessures. »**_

Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais en parler, jurée de ne jamais mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

 _ **« Ce soir là, quand Voight et Olinsky sont arrivés, Alexander vous avait déjà violée. Mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir fait. »**_

Que répondre face à une partie de la vérité ? Peut-être par l'autre partie de la vérité.

 _ **« Anita était dans la chambre ce soir là. »**_  
 _ **« Votre sœur ? »**_  
 _ **« Elle avait souvent des relations sexuelles avec James. Des relations sexuelles consenties. Ce soir là, ils ont couché ensemble devant moi, parce qu'elle voulait me montrer … comment on faisait. Alors ensuite, James a voulu faire la même chose avec moi. Le souci, c 'est que je n'étais pas consentante, alors … Alors …**_

Le jury écarquille les yeux face au récit d'Erin, et les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Ne tenant plus, Justin est le premier à quitter la salle d'audience.

Alors que Maître Stone s'apprête à continuer son interrogatoire, La Présidente de l'assemblée lui fait signe de s'arrêter à là pour le moment. En effet, elle a bien remarqué qu'Erin faiblit, et se sent de moins en moins bien.

\- Nous pouvons faire une pause si vous le souhaitez Mademoiselle Lindsay.

Mais Erin refuse poliment en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant :

\- Ça va aller merci.

Puis elle s'adresse à Maître Stone :

\- On peut continuer.

 _ **« Seriez-vous capables de nous dire ce qui s'est passé le soir Hank Voight a tué Alexander Fleming, et nous décrire aussi précisément le contexte à cette époque des faits ? »**_

Erin fronce les sourcils, ne sachant comment interpréter sa requête :

 _ **« Le contexte ? »**_  
 _ **« Le contexte global. Autant familial, que social. »**_  
 _ **« A l'époque, j'alternais entre le domicile de Bunny et James, et celui de la famille Voight. Enfin, j'étais plus souvent chez les Voight que chez James et Bunny. »  
« Et pourquoi ? »**_  
 _ **« Parce que je ne me sentais pas bien chez eux. »**_  
 _ **« Et pourquoi ? »**_  
 _ **« Parce que je me sentais mieux chez la famille Voight. »**_  
 _ **« Ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi Mademoiselle Lindsay. »**_

Et elle en a bien conscience, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle garde le silence. Pendant de nombreuses secondes, elle ne dit rien, elle semble réfléchir à comment aborder ce fameux sujet.

 _ **« Parce qu'il se passait des choses pas cools chez James et Bunny … Je pensais que ce n'était pas normal, alors j'en avais parlé … »**_  
 _ **« A qui en aviez-vous parlé ? »**_  
 _ **« J'en avais parlé à mon oncle Bill, à ma mère Bunny, et à ma sœur Anita. »**_  
 _ **« Que leur aviez-vous dit exactement ? »**_  
 _ **« Que James avait des gestes déplacés, et qu'il me touchait là où il n'était pas censé mettre sa main. »**_  
 _ **« Et comment ont – ils réagi ? »**_  
 _ **« Ils n'ont pas réagi, ils ont ignoré. »**_  
 _ **« Souvenez-vous de la première fois que les attouchements ont commencé ? »**_

Erin acquiesce :

 _ **« J'étais dans le salon, je regardais la télé quand il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me fixait bizarrement … C'était assez gênant. Il m'a ensuite caressé les cheveux tout en me disant qu'il me trouvait magnifique, il a pris ma main, il l'a posé sur son sexe et il m'a dit : Regarde comment tu m'excites, avoue que t'en as autant envie que moi. »**_  
 _ **« Quel âge aviez-vous ? «**_  
 _ **« C'était le jour de mes 8 ans. »**_  
 _ **« Quand il a posé votre main sur son sexe, avait-il des habits sur lui ? »**_  
 _ **« Il avait des habits, mais il a mis ma main sous … sous son caleçon. »**_

Cette révélation n'est pas sans conséquence. Tandis que pour certains, le visage se ferme de plus en plus, pour d'autres, il est beaucoup plus compliqué de ne pas faillir. C'est le cas notamment des jeunes filles assises au premier rang, aux côtés d'Alvin et de Hank. L'une d'entre elles pousse un long soupir, en fermant les yeux :

\- J'crois que j'vais vomir.  
\- Sors, lui dit alors Teddy assis derrière elle. Sors Aaliyah, répète-t-il sur un ton plus insistant.

Mais il est trop tard. Harper a tout juste le temps de lui donner un sac que celle-ci enfouit son visage à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle est évacuée par un garde de sécurité.  
Elle est bientôt suivie de deux autres jeunes filles qui, en larmes, préfèrent sortir de la salle d'audience. Une salle d'audience qui se vide au fur et à mesure qu'Erin continue son récit, et les magistrats s'en rendent compte. Ils se regardent alors, se demandant intérieurement que faire.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**« Maître Stone, veuillez approcher » finit par demander la présidente de l'assemblée.**_

Il comprend ce qui se passe, et il comprend surtout que les magistrats risquent de couper court à l'audience.

\- Le témoignage de Mademoiselle Lindsay n'était pas prévu. On était ici pour juger le meurtre du policier Alexander Fleming, et on se retrouve confronté à un cas bien plus complexe.  
\- J'en ai conscience. Mais ce cas plus complexe peut innocenter mes clients, Madame La Présidente.  
\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, mais il va aussi déboucher sur une toute autre affaire, au vu des accusations que porte Mademoiselle Lindsay. D'autant plus qu'elle en est à son 7eme mois de grossesse Maître Stone, est ce qu'elle s'était attendue à ce que vous lui posiez ce genre de questions ? Absolument pas, puisque vous avez mené votre propre enquête, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Je sais que vous l'avez fait dans le but d'innocenter vos clients, mais vous la mettez devant le fait accompli. Au vu de sa réaction, elle n'avait pas l'air au courant que vous alliez l'interroger sur des choses dont elle n'a jamais parlé, et au vu de la réaction de nombre de personnes dans cette salle, il est clair que tous ont l'air d'ignorer, ce que vous, vous savez. Vous êtes pourtant au courant que dans ce genre de cas, il faut prévenir et surtout préparer proches et victimes de ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à endurer, Or, vous n'avez prévenu ni préparé personne. Plusieurs personnes ont déjà quitté cette salle alors que Mademoiselle Lindsay est à la barre depuis moins de 3 minutes. Elle est venue ici dans le simple but d'aider votre client, Monsieur Voight, elle n'est pas venue pour que vous étaliez des faits qu'elle n'a jamais révélés à personne. Ce genre de témoignage se prépare Maître Stone, et on prépare essentiellement la victime à franchir ce cap, on la met surtout pas devant le fait accompli.

Maître Stone ne trouve rien à répondre, il tourne simplement son regard en direction d'Erin. Il s'en veut. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Démontrer l'innocence de Voight, mais il est allé trop loin. Il en a bien conscience.

\- Écoutez, je propose qu'on aille faire une pause, et ainsi tout mettre à plat. J'ai conscience que son témoignage est plus que primordial pour votre client, et c'est pour cette raison que nous continuerons jusqu'à que lumière soit faite sur le déroulement et les circonstances du meurtre d'Alexander Fleming. Mais pas de cette manière Maître Stone, pas en agissant dans le dos de l'un des témoins. Parce qu'avant d'être un témoin, Mademoiselle Lindsay est avant tout une victime. Vous devez la préparer à affronter cette épreuve surtout vu son état, et non pas la mettre devant le fait accompli.

Le visage crispé, il acquiesce. Il est soulagé par le verdict des magistrats, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Il sait qu'il a dépassé certaines limites.

\- Toutes les personnes que vous vous apprêtez à faire passer à la barre, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec elles.  
\- Elles ne sont pas toutes encore présentes.  
\- Alors, emmenez-nous déjà toutes celles qui sont déjà là.

Il acquiesce de nouveau, puis le cœur lourd, il parcourt les quelques pas qui le séparent d'Erin. Elle se retient de pleurer, et il s'en veut encore plus lorsqu'il la voit au bord des larmes :

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répond rien, elle hoche simplement et faiblement son visage.

\- La Présidente de l'Assemblée souhaiterait s'entretenir avec nous.  
\- Maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant, affirme-t-il.  
\- Je … Je ne sais pas si je …

Alors qu'elle cherche le courage pour trouver ses mots, une femme qui se trouve sur le même banc que celui de Maître Blain et qui ressemble énormément à Erin se lève furieusement :

\- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ERIN ! S'exclame-t-elle. PAPA NOUS AIME ! IL A TOUJOURS FAIT CE QU'IL Y A DE MEILLEUR POUR NOUS, ET …

Mais elle est aussitôt interrompue par une autre femme qui se trouve sur le même banc que Hank et Alvin. Hors d'elle, elle se lève et la pointe du doigt :

\- CE QU'IL Y A DE MEILLEUR? TU AS COUCHE AVEC TON PROPRE PERE ANITA ! TU AS OBLIGÉ TA PETITE SŒUR À AVOIR DES RELATIONS SEXUELLES AVEC LUI ! TU …  
\- PARCE QU'IL NOUS AIME ERIKA! ELLE DEVAIT LUI PROUVER QU'ELLE L'AIMAIT AUSSI !

L'aveu est tombé. Par sa réponse, Anita, la sœur d'Erin, vient de fournir la preuve irréfutable. Mais son aveu n'est pas sans conséquence. La dénommée Erika enjambe alors le banc et, malgré que Teddy essaye de l'en empêcher, elle court en direction d'Anita avant de lui sauter dessus.

Malgré les avertissements de la Présidente de l'Assemblée, la bagarre ne peut être évitée. Plusieurs autres filles prêtent main forte à Erika, tandis qu'Anita est aidée par Bunny ainsi que James.

Il faudra plusieurs grosses minutes pour que le calme revienne. Teddy, Kevin, Jay, Antonio, ainsi que Ruzzek aideront la sécurité à séparer toutes les personnes. Après ça, des renforts policiers seront mis en place, et tout le monde reprendra place.

 _ **« Au vu des évènements, je vais demander à tous les témoins de Maître Stone de se joindre à moi. »**_

Tandis que La Présidente de l'Assemblée continue d'expliquer comment va se passer la suite, Justin fait de nouveau son entrée dans la salle d'audience. Sans un mot et les yeux rougis, il regagne sa place.

 _ **« … L'audience reprendra dans 2 heures, » conclut-elle en se levant de sa chaise.**_

Elle se dirige jusqu'à Erin qui est toujours assise à la barre. Tandis qu'elles commencent à s'entretenir, Maître Stone retourne voir ses clients ainsi que son assistante.

\- Teddy, Justin, vous allez devoir venir avec moi.

Puis il s'attarde sur Erika :

\- Il faudrait que tu sois présente avec tes sœurs.  
\- Elles ne sont pas en état, l'informe Justin, il y en a une qui vient de faire un malaise. Les secours sont sur place.

Encore une fois, Maître Stone prend conscience de son erreur, celle d'avoir voulu récolter toutes les informations utiles pour innocenter Hank et Alvin, sans avoir prévenu ni préparé préalablement proches et victimes. Et il en a encore plus conscience lorsqu'il aperçoit le regard de Teddy :

\- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il sincèrement.  
\- On s'était mis d'accord, lui fait-il remarquer, Erin devait parler, et vous deviez l'écouter.  
\- Je sais, et j'en suis vraiment désolé Teddy.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenue alors ? Elle est enceinte, elle est suivie psychologiquement, je vous ai demandé de ne pas la brusquer, que sa guérison était sur du long terme, et qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Vous lui rappelez la seule chose dont elle n'a jamais parlé, devant une salle pleine.  
\- Elle savait ce qui l'attendait Teddy.  
\- Non, j'étais là, et je me souviens très bien de ce qui s'est dit. Votre assistante …  
\- Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle est venue me voir, et elle m'a dit que je pouvais lui poser toutes les questions qui mettraient Alvin et Hank hors de cause. Je lui ai demandé si elle en était sûre, elle a hésité et m'a demandé où en était le procès.

Teddy semble comprendre petit à petit. Voilà pourquoi elle avait tenu à s'entretenir seule avec Maître Stone, il y a quelques minutes de cela, parce qu'elle avait prévu un plan, et elle savait très bien que Teddy s'y opposerait.

\- Je lui ai répondu la vérité, que c'était vraiment mal parti. Elle m'a demandé une estimation, je lui ai dit qu'à ce moment même, les chances pour que Hank et Alvin s'en sortent étaient de 2%, même moins, étant donné que les délibérations étaient déjà faites. Elle m'a alors dit que je devais me contenter de poser toutes les questions qui permettraient de les innocenter. Je lui ai demandé si elle en était sûre, que je détenais des informations qu'elle n'avait jamais révélées à personne, et qu'étant donné son état, ça risquerait de l'impacter au plus haut point, tant au niveau physique que psychologique. Elle m'a répondu, mot pour mot : Peu importe les moyens que vous employez, débrouillez vous pour qu'ils soient innocentés.

Autrement dit, elle a donné implicitement son accord à Maître Stone, en ignorant les conséquences que ça pourrait engendrer.

\- Son psychologue ne doit pas tarder, reprend Maître Stone, je vais m'entretenir avec lui pour savoir si elle est apte à tenir cette audience jusqu'au bout.

Teddy ne répond rien, mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il jette un regard à Erin qui est toujours en grande conversation avec les magistrats, et ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Au même instant, l'avocat de l'autre partie, Maître Blain, se lève de son banc et s'avance rejoindre les magistrats ainsi qu'Erin. En le voyant s'approcher, Maître Stone stoppe sa discussion et se tourne en leur direction, le front plissé. Parce qu'il a une idée sur les intentions de son rival, une idée bien précise. Il suit alors leur conversation de loin, il voit Maître Blain s'adresser directement à Erin, et lorsqu'il la voit secouer négativement son visage avec fermeté, il comprend qu'il a vu juste. Il en a confirmation quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la présidente de l'assemblée lui demande de se joindre à eux.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, il s'entretient avec Erin ainsi qu'avec Maître Blain. De longues minutes pendant lesquelles ce dernier tente le tout pour le tout. Mais Erin ne faillit pas, et continue de rester sur sa position. Alors Maître Stone finit par retourner voir ses clients, tandis qu'Erin quitte la salle, en compagnie des assesseurs.

\- Maître Blain a proposé plusieurs marchés, explique-t-il à l'intention de Hank et d'Alvin.  
\- Lequel on prend ? lui demande Justin.  
\- Aucun. Erin les a tous refusés. Elle veut aller jusqu'à la fin.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Point de vue :** **Erin Lindsay**

 _Dimanche 27 novembre, 21h50_

Deux jours ont passé depuis mon intervention à l'audience, deux jours que je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit et que je passe mes journées devant la télé, en espérant découvrir aux infos que Hank et Alvin ont été innocentés. Mais il n'en est malheureusement toujours rien.

Je sursaute en entendant des coups toqués à la porte. Comme d'habitude, mon cœur se met à s'affoler :

\- C'est moi, entendis-je la voix de Teddy reprendre, je peux entrer ?

Assez soulagée, je lui dis qu'il peut. Il entre donc dans la chambre puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi :

\- Il y a du nouveau ? murmurais-je.  
\- Justement, il y a une personne qui est là pour t'en parler.

Je fronce les sourcils, surprise mais aussi et surtout soucieuse :

\- Qui ça ?  
\- Quelqu'un qui est plus à même de te répondre que moi.  
\- Si c'est Hank, je ne veux pas Teddy.  
\- Je te promets que ce n'est pas lui.

J'hésite. D'un côté, je ne veux voir personne, mais d'un autre côté, je veux plus que savoir où en est l'affaire. Alors j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, quelque peu à contrecoeur.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je regarde Teddy quitter la chambre. Je l'entends échanger quelques mots avec la personne, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui il s'agit.

Alors que je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts, je vois apparaître un homme sur le pas de ma porte. En le reconnaissant, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

\- Je dérange ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je peux entrer ?

De nouveau, je hoche la tête, mais affirmativement cette fois-ci. Il entre donc dans la chambre, referme la porte derrière lui et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés. Alors qu'il reste silencieux, je pose mon regard sur l'objet qu'il tient entre ses mains : Une enveloppe qu'il me tend.

\- Voight m'a demandé de te transmettre cette lettre, m'informe-t-il.

Il continue de me la tendre, moi, je continue simplement de la regarder. Est ce que je suis prête pour ? Non. Absolument pas. Est ce que je serai prête un jour ? J'en ai bien peur que non.

\- Où en est l'affaire ?

Comprenant que je ne souhaitais pas m'en saisir, il remet l'enveloppe dans sa poche tout en reprenant :

\- Ton témoignage a chamboulé pas mal de choses, et les preuves que tu as fournies encore plus.

Les preuves que j'ai fournies, autrement dit, tout ce qui était en ma possession depuis des années et que j'ai donné à Maître Stone pour qu'il s'en serve afin de défendre Hank et Alvin.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Je hausse les épaules, ignorant quoi répondre, et surtout ne sachant de quelle manière me comporter. Est ce que je dois continuer à mentir, à faire comme si de rien n'était, ou est ce que je peux enfin commencer à m'ouvrir à lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas facile, finissais-je par lui avouer.  
\- Je m'en doute … Mais c'est très courageux ce que tu as fait.

Je souris quelque peu, assez amère. Courageux ? J'aurais dû l'être il y a bien longtemps.

\- Tu as voyagé pendant plus d'une journée, me fait-il remarquer, dans ton état, c'est plus que remarquable.

Remarquable certes, mais je sens comme une légère pointe de contrariété venant de sa part. Assez surprise par sa remarque, je fronce les sourcils :

\- Comment tu le sais ?  
\- Disons que ton psychologue n'a pas été très ravi d'apprendre que tu avais été appelée à la barre, étant donné ton état physique et psychologique. Il a demandé à Maître Stone comment il avait pu faire voyager une personne qui est enceinte de 7 mois pendant plus d'une journée …

Je pousse un léger soupir. Bien sûr que ça n'avait pas dû lui plaire, il me l'avait dit et répété à des nombreuses reprises que je devais me tenir éloignée de mes proches le temps que dure ma thérapie.

\- Ce n'est pas Maître Stone qui m'a demandé de venir.  
\- C'est ce qu'il a dit à ton psychologue, mais comme il n'avait pas l'air de le croire, Maitre Stone lui a expliqué de quelle manière tu avais réussi à prendre l'avion alors que tu n'en avais pas le droit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer, je n'ose pas m'imaginer sa réaction lorsque Maître Stone a révélé à mon psychologue qu'il n'était pas au courant de ma venue, et que j'ai menti à tous pour monter dans l'avion.

\- Comment il a réagi ?  
\- Il pense juste que tu n'es pas prête, et que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
\- Mais c'est la meilleure solution, non ?

Je mets à douter à mon tour. Est ce que j'ai bien fait de revenir à Chicago ? Et, surtout, est ce que je suis capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

\- C'est à toi de voir Erin, mais sache que je te soutiens, et te soutiendrai toujours.

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant :

\- Merci Jay.

Sourire qu'il me rend, puis je le vois aussitôt devenir hésitant.

\- Hank m'a demandé de te transmettre une lettre …

Voilà pourquoi il paraît mal à l'aise, parce qu'il a compris que c'est devenu un sujet plus que sensible. Aussitôt, je ressens cette boule au ventre, cette même boule qui surgit et qui me paralyse lorsqu'on parle de Hank.

\- Erin ?  
\- Je n'y arrive pas …, lui avouais-je. Je … Je n'arrive même pas à le regarder en face.

Plutôt compréhensif, il secoue son visage affirmativement, tentant de me rassurer :

\- Il faut du temps.

Je me retiens de pleurer. C'est dur, terriblement dur. D'une part, parce que Hank me manque énormément, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'à 7 mois de grossesse, les émotions sont décuplées et plus que compliquées à contrôler.

Me voyant au bord des larmes, Jay pose sa main sur la mienne et me fixe intensément.

\- Je suis là pour toi Erin.

Et voilà, tout ce qu'il fallait pour me faire pleurer. Merci Jay !

Il me prend dans ses bras, je continue de pleurer et lui répète que je suis désolée. Il me réconforte et me rassure jusqu'à que je m'endorme.

Et comme je m'en étais doutée, lorsque je me réveille, je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Encore, et toujours. Jay, qui se trouve toujours assis à mes côtés - à ma grande surprise - me dévisage les sourcils froncés :

\- Ça va ?  
\- Hmmm … , marmonnais-je en me frottant les yeux.  
\- Tu veux de l'eau ? Quelque chose à manger ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, en tendant mes bras en sa direction :

\- Je veux toi, murmurais-je.

Sans un mot, il s'allonge à mes côtés. Il me prend dans ses bras, et de nouveau, je sens mes yeux se fermer. Mais je ne veux pas m'endormir sans lui avoir dit ce qu'il doit savoir :

\- Jay ?  
\- Repose-toi Erin.  
\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
\- Ça peut attendre, tu …

Justement non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Ça ne le peut vraiment plus étant donné la situation.

\- Tu es le père du bébé.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Narrateur: Jay**

 _« Tu es le père du bébé. »_

Je m'étais douté qu'elle voulait me parler de ce sujet, mais je pense qu'il y a plus urgent et plus important pour le moment. C'est pour cette raison que je ne m'étale pas plus sur le sujet. Enfin pour cette raison d'une part, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie.

Je quitte la chambre aussi doucement que possible et rejoins Teddy qui n'a pas bougé du salon. Il est assis sur le canapé, regardant la télévision. Encore et toujours la même chaine : les infos.

\- Ils ne parlent plus de l'affaire, soupire-t-il.  
\- Le procureur a interdit tout média depuis qu'Erin a témoigné.

Il affiche un léger sourire crispé :

\- C'est sûr, c'est tout de suite moins glorieux, remarque-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, pour faire tomber Voight, il y avait du monde sur cette affaire, et bizarrement, depuis qu'Erin a dénoncé d'autres personnes, quasiment tous les médias ont déserté.

Je ne peux qu'affirmer ses propos. Certes, il n'a pas tort et je m'en rends compte au vu des événement, mais il oublie la raison principale de ce retournement de situation:

\- C'est mieux pour Erin.  
\- C'est simplement qu'ils voulaient tous voir tomber Voight. Tu sais très bien comment sont les journalistes Jay, tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ne pas brusquer Erin qu'ils n'en parlent plus ? C'est simplement parce que leur plan est tombé à l'eau. Ce qu'ils voulaient, ce que tous voulaient, c'était de voir tomber Voight.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. J'avais bien remarqué l'engouement que toute cette affaire avait provoqué, notamment et surtout autour de Voight. Il est clair que depuis le début de cette affaire, médias, journalistes, avaient déjà pris leurs positions, et faisaient tout pour incriminer Voight.

\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- Depuis longtemps c'est comme ça. Depuis que Voight a commencé à se ranger du bon côté. Apparemment, les gens n'acceptent pas l'idée qu'on puisse changer. Si on ne parle plus autant de l'affaire pour le moment, c'est parce que personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'Erin témoigne en faveur de Hank, et renverse la tendance.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, assez d'accord avec son raisonnement. C'est vrai que depuis l'intervention d'Erin dans cette affaire, les journalistes se font soudainement moins nombreux.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû insister pour qu'elle témoigne, soupire-t-il.  
\- C'est son choix Teddy, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable, lui fais-je remarquer.

Face à ma remarque, il hausse les épaules, l'air totalement désemparé :

\- J'ai peur qu'elle replonge Jay. Elle a fait du chemin depuis qu'elle a quitté le pays, et ça n'a vraiment pas été facile. Couper contact avec tout son entourage a été plus que dur, mais primordial pour sa guérison. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se sentait mieux ainsi, j'ai pensé qu'elle en voulait à Hank …

Il s'arrête de parler puis pousse de nouveau un soupir :

\- En fait, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il devait ignorer un certain nombre de choses, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'ose plus l'affronter depuis la sortie de prison de James, parce qu'elle sait que pour faire sortir Hank de ce pétrin, elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de lui révéler tout ce qu'elle lui a caché.

C'est plus qu'évident. L'audience de vendredi a plus que démontré ce constat, notamment la réaction d'Erin lorsque Maître Stone l'a interrogée sur la nuit du meurtre, et surtout la réaction de Hank lorsqu'il l'a interrogée sur une partie dont elle n'avait jamais mentionnée, et dont personne n'était au courant.

\- Il m'a demandé de lui transmettre une lettre.  
\- Elle a refusé ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui donner la réponse puisqu'il a l'air de la connaître déjà.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait l'affronter un jour ou un autre …  
\- Elle n'est pas encore prête, le coupais-je. C'est pour cette raison que son psychologue a demandé à Hank de lui laisser le temps, que ça irait sûrement mieux à la fin du procès. Mais il ne faut surtout pas la brusquer. Elle a déjà fait un immense effort en allant témoigner.  
\- Il pense qu'elle pourra aller jusqu'à la fin ?

Je pousse un soupir en secouant mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Pour lui, elle n'est pas prête.  
\- Pourtant Erin veut continuer à témoigner, me fait-il remarquer.  
\- Il sait qu'il ne peut pas l'en empêcher, mais il a fait savoir à Maître Stone que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. D'une part parce qu'elle est fragile et que sa grossesse est compliquée, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé à personne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Il acquiesce machinalement :

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à affronter tout ça, finit-il par m'avouer. Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste étant donné que j'ai été le premier à dire à Erin qu'il fallait qu'on parle, mais j'ignorais qu'elle cachait autant de choses.  
\- Tu ne savais rien, toi non plus ?  
\- Pas plus que Hank, m'avoue-t-il. Enfin, je savais ce qui s'était passé entre James et Erin, mais du reste … Erin n'en avait jamais parlé.  
\- C'est peut-être le bon moment pour tout faire éclater ?  
\- Peut-être bien, murmure-t-il.

Alors qu'il paraît se perdre dans ses pensées, une petite tête blonde apparaît derrière la porte :

\- Papa ? Zé faiiim …  
\- Tu as déjà mangé Tatiana, maintenant tu vas te coucher.

La petite blonde, visiblement pas ravie de cette réponse, croise les bras avec une mine boudeuse :

\- Mais zé faiiiim !  
\- Inutile de hausser le ton, tu n'auras rien. Donc retourne te coucher.  
\- Si te plaît …

Elle penche son visage sur le côté, tout en le suppliant du regard :

\- Inutile, ça ne marche pas non plus.

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que la porte de la chambre d'Erin s'ouvre. Alors qu'elle se dirige jusqu'à Tatiana, j'aperçois le visage de Teddy se crisper lorsqu'il remarque Erin qui va pour donner à manger à Tatiana.

\- Elle a déjà mangé, lui fait-il remarquer.  
\- Elle a encore faim.  
\- Mais elle a déjà mangé.  
\- Visiblement, pas assez, rétorque-t-elle.

La tension est visiblement palpable entre les deux, et j'en reste plus que surpris. Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais avec Erin et elle était assez sereine. Ce qui n'est vraiment plus le cas maintenant.

\- Pas étonnant, tu accoures à chaque fois qu'elle fait un caprice.  
\- Excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir la laisser crever de faim.  
\- Avant de t'occuper d'elle, tu devrais peut-être t'occuper de toi.

Elle lui lance un regard meurtrier :

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de m'occuper d'elle si tu le faisais.

Teddy ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il se lève simplement du canapé, se saisit de sa veste, puis quitte l'appartement. Erin ne lui adresse aucun regard, et continue de donner à manger à Tatiana.

\- T'as encore faim chérie ?  
\- Yayout.

Je ne dis rien, mais le comportement d'Erin me déplaît fortement. Je me pince les lèvres, tentant de garder mon regard rivé sur la télévision afin de l'ignorer. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Je la regarde alors se lever de table, prendre un yaourt dans le frigo qu'elle s'en va donner à Tatiana. J'ignore ce qui m'énerve le plus : Son comportement envers Teddy, ou alors son indifférence face à la peine qu'elle lui a causée.

Elle finit par coucher Tatiana une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Alors qu'elle est toujours dans la chambre avec elle, Teddy revient au même moment. Après avoir enlevé sa veste, il pousse un soupir en s'asseyant.

\- J'espère que ça va finir par s'arrêter, parce que je n'en peux vraiment plus.

Je fronce les sourcils, surpris, mais aussi et surtout décontenancé par sa remarque.

\- De quoi ?  
\- Erin, avec Tatiana, m'informe-t-il. Elle ne me laisse pas l'approcher.  
\- Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Depuis toujours. Je commence à en avoir ras le bol, je ne peux même pas m'occuper de ma propre fille.

Donc ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins normal. Surtout que le comportement d'Erin peut impacter sur la relation de Teddy et de Tatiana. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à me confirmer :

\- Plus ça va, et plus Tatiana me déteste. Ce n'est pas normal qu'une petite de 20 mois dise à son père qu'elle le déteste ? Elle me rejette carrément Jay.

Non, ce n'est pas normal. Absolument pas normal. Et ça me fait de la peine pour Teddy.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'Erin la ligue contre moi.  
\- Tu lui en as déjà parlé ?  
\- De nombreuses fois, mais elle n'en tient pas vraiment compte. En plus, …

Il s'arrête net alors qu'Erin sort de la chambre de Tatiana. Elle l'ignore totalement, et retourne manger autour de la table. C'est lorsque Teddy se lève du sofa qu'elle daigne enfin lui accorder un minimum d'attention. Elle tourne son visage jusqu'à lui, le regard méfiant :

\- Où tu vas ?  
\- Dire bonne nuit à ma fille … Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je la vois secouer son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Tu la laisses, elle dort.  
\- Je vais juste lui dire bonne nuit.  
\- Je t'ai dit non, reprend-elle sèchement.  
\- Je rêve où il faut que je te demande la permission pour que j'aille voir ma fille ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas la voir. C'est tout.

Il fronce les sourcils à son attention :

\- C'est tout ? Nan mais Erin, tu dois arrêter ton plane je n'ai pas à te demander la permission pour aller voir … Ma fille !

Le ton commence dangereusement à monter. Teddy est en train de perdre son sang froid, contrairement à Erin qui garde toujours autant la même froideur.

\- Tu ne vas pas la voir tout seul.

Il pousse un soupir, en secouant son visage :

\- Alors dis moi le souci ! s'exclame-t-il.  
\- Il n'y a aucun souci. Tu ne vas simplement pas la voir tout seul.

Il la dévisage de nombreuses secondes en silence. Finalement, il ne répond rien et commence à s'en aller en direction de la chambre de Tatiana. Mais Erin réagit aussitôt. Elle se lève brusquement de table et lui barre la route.

\- J'ai dit non !

Est ce que je dois intervenir ? J'en ai bien envie, mais j'ai peur d'aggraver la situation.

\- Je vais voir ma fille Erin.  
\- Et moi, je te l'interdis !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Narrateur : Hank**

Je me réveille difficilement, en jetant un regard à mon réveil. 3 h du matin. Qui peut bien sonner à ma porte à cette heure ci ? Je n'en sais strictement rien, mais étant donné la situation, je préfère me saisir de mon arme. Simple mesure de précaution.

Alors que je regagne silencieusement et surtout avec méfiance le salon, j'aperçois Justin qui vient tout juste de sortir de sa chambre, sûrement réveillé lui aussi par cette personne qui ne cesse de toquer et de sonner à ma porte depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?  
\- Aucune idée, mais j'ai cru entendre un gosse pleurer, m'informe-t-il à voix basse.

Je tire légèrement le rideau, essayant d'apercevoir la personne qui sonne à ma porte. Mais il fait trop nuit, et le déluge qui s'abat sur Chicago m'empêche d'avoir une quelconque visibilité. Je n'arrive même pas à apercevoir ma voiture garée à seulement quelques mètres de là.

Les pleurs retentissent de nouveau. Alors que je réfléchis à quoi faire, mon portable sonne au même instant. Je m'empresse de répondre en voyant le nom de l'un de mes agents inscrit :

 _ **« Halstead ? »**_  
 _ **« Voight ? »**_

De suite, je comprends que quelque chose ne va pas :

 _ **« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »**_  
 _ **« La situation a dégénéré entre Erin et Teddy. Il est parti et m'a dit qu'il allait chez vous, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il était bien arrivé. »**_  
 _ **« Il est parti il y a combien de temps ? »**_  
 _ **« Une dizaine de minutes », m'informe-t-il.**_

Autrement dit, c'est possible que ce soit lui.

 ** _« Il y a une personne à la porte, mais je ne sais pas si c'est lui. Il est parti avec Tatiana ? »_**  
 ** _« Il est avec elle », approuve-t-il._**

Je fais signe à Justin d'ouvrir la porte. Il m'interroge du regard, voulant savoir si je suis sûr. Lui, n'a pas l'air de l'être. Moi non plus à vrai dire, mais si une personne avait voulu nous attaquer, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte.

J'assure tout de même mes arrières et braque mon arme en direction de la porte d'entrée, en tenant mon portable à l'aide de mon épaule. Alors que j'attends avec une certaine appréhension que Justin ouvre la porte d'entrée, j'entends, par l'intermédiaire du téléphone, des bribes d'une conversation qui m'a l'air d'être explosive entre Jay et Erin.

Justin finit par ouvrir la porte d'entrée. En voyant Teddy apparaître avec sa fille, je pose aussitôt mon arme, rassuré.

 _ **« Halstead ? »**_  
 _ **« Chef ? »**_  
 _ **« C'est lui. Il est bien là. »**_

Il soupire de soulagement, tandis qu'au loin, j'entends des éclats de voix. C'est encore Erin.

Tandis que Justin installe Teddy dans la maison, je m'éclipse dans la cuisine, voulant parler seul avec Jay :

 _ **« Tout va bien ? »**_  
 _ **« Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par bien », souffle-t-il. « La situation est assez tendue. »**_  
 _ **« Tu es seul avec elle ? »**_  
 _ **« Maintenant oui, mais j'ai contacté Olivia, elle doit arriver dans la matinée. »**_

Olivia ? Mes mâchoires se crispent à l'entente de son prénom. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais je lui en veux énormément. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ? Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir…

 _ **« Très bien. Au moindre souci, tu me préviens. »**_

Je raccroche puis rejoins, sans plus attendre, Justin qui est autour de la table sur laquelle est posée une tasse de café chaud.

\- Où est Teddy ?  
\- Il est parti se changer, il était trempé.  
\- Papy … Papy !

Je souris en voyant cette jolie petite tête blonde s'avancer, tant bien que mal, en ma direction. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'installe sur mes genoux :

\- Comment va la plus belle ?  
\- Tu as beaucouuuup manqué à moi !

Elle enroule ses petits bras autour de mon cou et me serre fort. C'est à ce moment que Teddy sort de la salle de bain, changé et sec, … Mais surtout avec un œil au beurre noir. Détail que je n'avais pas aperçu auparavant. Alors que je le dévisage, sa fille reprend à mon intention :

\- Le petit bébé ? Il fait dodo ?  
\- Tu veux que je t'emmène le voir ? lui propose alors Justin, voyant là une occasion de me laisser seul avec Teddy.

Je le remercie d'un bref signe de tête, signe qu'il me rend tout en se levant de table.

\- Ouiiii ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Sans que je ne l'aide, elle descend de mes genoux et se saisit de la main de Justin. J'attends que tous deux quittent la pièce pour faire face à Teddy :

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose pour ton œil ?

Il ne répond rien, il secoue seulement son visage de gauche à droite.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé à cette heure ci, finit-il par murmurer.  
\- Tu ne m'as pas dérangé.

Il acquiesce d'un simple et faible signe de tête, avant de reprendre la voix plus que tremblante :

\- Je ne savais pas où aller… Alors je … Je …  
\- Il n'y a aucun souci Teddy. Tu as bien fait de venir ici.

J'essaie de le rassurer, mais je vois bien que mes paroles ne changent rien à son état. Est ce que je dois le laisser tranquille, ou alors essayer de le faire parler ?

\- C'est assez égoïste de ma part, finit-il par lâcher, depuis le début de cette affaire, je répète à Erin que sans sa parole, Alvin et toi êtes bons pour la prison et pour un bon bout de temps. Je lui ai fait porter la faute. Pas indirectement, mais je l'ai fait par des réflexions. Elle me répétait souvent de penser aux conséquences. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle voulait parler, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir à vrai dire. Et maintenant qu'elle parle, c'est moi qui fais machine arrière et qui la laisse tomber.

Il passe une main sur ses yeux qui sont devenus plus que brillants.

\- En réalité, tout ce qui m'importait, c'était qu'elle témoigne contre Bunny. Je m'en fichais de savoir si elle allait tenir le coup, si elle se sentait prête… Non. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'ai juste pensé à moi, et à mon rêve de voir Bunny derrière les barreaux. Alors, comme tout bon lâche, j'ai incité Erin à faire ce que je n'ai pas été capable de faire.

Ses larmes commencent à couler. Il s'empresse de les sécher en passant une main sur ses yeux :

\- Elle m'avait prévenu que si elle allait passer à la barre, elle serait obligée de révéler des choses dont personne n'était au courant. Et moi, j'étais là à lui faire la morale, en lui disant qu'elle devait témoigner, qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser des criminels en liberté, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser ni Alvin, ni toi allez en prison.

Il secoue son visage, l'air dégoûté :

\- Et voilà où on en est maintenant.  
\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable Teddy. Cette situation est dure pour Erin, autant qu'elle l'est pour toi.  
\- Mais Erin ne m'a rien obligé. Moi, je …  
\- Et toi non plus. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as mise dans un avion.  
\- Mais je lui ai mis la pression, et je lui ai surtout fait porter la faute. C'est moi qui l'ai forcée à parler, et au final, c'est moi qui fais machine arrière. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma gueule, et le pire, c'est que je ne me sens même plus capable d'assister aux audiences.

Je pousse un léger soupir, haussant les épaules :

\- C'est compréhensible Teddy, ce n'est pas facile d'entendre le témoignage d'Erin.  
\- Mais elle m'avait prévenu Hank ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait obligée de dire des choses que personne ne savait. Mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée !

Il s'en veut terriblement.

\- C'est elle qui t'a mis dans cet état ?  
\- On s'est embrouillés, soupire-t-il, et ça a dégénéré. Je ... Enfin je ne supporte plus cette situation, c'est devenu invivable. Elle est contre moi à longueur de journée, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise ... C'est épuisant. Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Jay et elle. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait peur de la suite parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore sorti le bouquet final. Alors, j'ai demandé des explications à Erin. Et là, elle a littéralement pété un câble parce qu'elle a pensé que je l'espionnais …

Je me pince les lèvres en comprenant qu'Erin cache encore des choses. Je pensais, et j'espérais surtout qu'elle avait dit l'essentiel au cours de l'audience de vendredi. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- J'appréhende vraiment Hank …

Pour être honnête avec vous, j'appréhende tout autant.


	7. Chapitre 7

Lundi 28 novembre, 12h30  
Tribunal de Chicago

 **Erin Lindsay**

Le jour J est enfin arrivé. J'ai terriblement peur, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai hâte. Hâte que tout ça se finisse, et que les responsables paient. Le silence a assez duré, et j'ai surtout assez enduré.

\- Vous pouvez encore rentrer chez vous Lindsay, me répète mon psychologue pour la énième fois.

Je pousse un soupir, en fermant les yeux. Je suis exténuée, mais non, je ne partirai pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.  
\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, murmurais-je.  
\- Vous sentez-vous capable de tenir cette audience ?

Non, physiquement, je m'en sens totalement incapable. Mais je veux le faire, et je me dois le faire !

\- Ça va aller.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir. Il est contre ma décision, je le sais, depuis le début à vrai dire.

\- Tiens Erin.

Je rouvre difficilement les paupières et me saisis du verre du verre que me tend Olivia, tout en la remerciant.

\- C'est bientôt fini, m'assure-t-elle en posant une main sur mon dos.

J'acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête avec un léger sourire :

\- Tu as toujours des nausées ?  
\- Je n'arrive pas trop à manger.  
\- Tu as pris quelque chose ce matin ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Hier soir, j'ai juste pris un bout de pain à manger, et … je crois que je commence à ne pas me sentir bien.

Je la vois aussitôt devenir anxieuse :

\- Tu te sens faible ?  
\- J'ai des étourdissements, et … je suis assez fatiguée.  
\- Tu sais qu'on peut repousser l'audience Erin.  
\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Je pense que c'est le procès qui m'empêche d'être tranquille. Donc, au plus vite il sera passé, et au plus vite je me sentirai mieux.

Au loin, j'aperçois Maître Stone en compagnie de Hank et d'Alvin. Il leur parle quelques secondes, puis il finit par nous rejoindre :

\- Vous êtes prêtes Erin ?

C'est l'heure. L'heure de la vérité.

* * *

 _« Donc, ce soir là, Alexander Fleming vous a violée ? Le soir où Hank Voight l'a tué ? » m'interroge Maître Stone._

J'acquiesce sans un mot. Je ne suis à la barre que depuis quelques minutes, mais j'ai l'impression d'y être depuis une éternité.

 _« Est ce que Hank Voight était au courant ? »_  
 _« Non. Il ne l'était pas. »_  
 _« Donc quand Hank Voight a tiré sur Alexander Fleming, il ignorait que vous aviez été violée ? On peut donc dire qu'il a tiré sur lui sans aucune raison ? »_

Je le fusille du regard avant de reprendre :

 _« Il était dans mon lit. Hank lui a demandé plusieurs fois de se lever, il n'a pas voulu. Alors Hank a tiré.»_  
 _« Et que faisait-il dans votre lit ? »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel :

« _Une partie de scrabble, rétorquais-je assez agacée. J'me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas faire une p'tite partie de …»_  
 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay, s'il vous plaît », m'interrompt La Présidente de l'Assemblée._

J'ai du mal à garder mon sang froid. Je me pince les lèvres. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur.

 _« Je répète ma question Mademoiselle Lindsay, que faisait Alexander Fleming dans votre lit ? »_

Je fixe Maître Stone en silence. Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, je ne répondrai à aucune autre question d'ailleurs.

 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay ? »_

Je ne réponds toujours pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'aperçois Maître Stone se diriger jusqu'à la hauteur de la présidente de l'assemblée. Ils échangent pendant un bref instant, puis la présidente de l'assemblée reprend :

\- Nous allons faire une pause de 30 minutes.

Maître Stone me fait signe de le suivre. Ce que je fais, non sans difficultés, parce que je sens que je commence sérieusement à faiblir. On rejoint ainsi notre banc, banc où se trouvent Hank, Alvin ainsi que Dawn Harper.

\- Erin, il faut que vous sachiez, que j'ai besoin de vous poser ces questions. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, ce sera la partie adverse, et elle sera beaucoup plus dure.  
\- C'est pas ça, soupirais-je, c'est juste que ça me soule. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me soule.  
\- Vous êtes enceinte Erin.

Je lui lance un regard noir :

\- Ça merci, je l'ai remarqué.  
\- Ce que Maître Stone essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que vos émotions sont décuplées et votre patience limitée, reprend Harper.  
\- Vous devez comprendre que je vais vous interroger sur tout ce que la partie adverse risque de vous interroger. Par mesure de précaution Erin, rajoute-t-il en apercevant ma méfiance.  
\- Vous avez essayé de discuter avec Maître Blain ? lui demande Justin.  
\- Il a refusé de me parler à partir du moment où Erin a refusé tous les marchés.

Contre toute attente, Erika reprend la parole :

\- Moi, je peux témoigner. Appelez moi à la barre.

Je tourne mon visage vers elle et secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Tu n'es pas mentionnée dans la liste des témoins, lui fait remarquer Maître Stone.  
\- Mais j'ai des preuves.

Je vois alors Dawn Harper jeter un regard hésitant à l'encontre de Maître Stone.

\- Tu ne témoigneras pas.  
\- Erin, …  
\- J'ai dit non Erika.  
\- Mais j'ai des preuves Erin ! s'exclame-t-elle.  
\- Si elle a des preuves, commence alors Maître Stone, peut-être que …

Je me tourne vers lui avant de l'interrompre sèchement :

\- J'ai dit non. Aucune de mes cousines ne témoignera.

J'ai gaffé. Je me rends compte lorsque j'aperçois Maître Stone froncer les sourcils.

\- Parce qu'Erika n'est pas votre seule cousine à avoir des preuves ?

Ok. Cette audience ne me soule plus, elle me gonfle carrément.

\- On a des …  
\- On ne t'a pas demandé de parler Kate.

Je lui adresse un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre de s'arrêter à là. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Au lieu de ça, elle se tourne vers Maître Stone:

\- On a des preuves. Autant mes sœurs que moi.

Maître Stone se tourne vers moi :

\- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
\- Je ne veux pas qu'elles témoignent. Elles seront interrogées par leur propre père, et je ne le veux pas. Ecoutez, je dirais ce qui doit être dit, mais je ne veux pas que mes cousines témoignent.  
\- Alors laisse-nous parler avec notre père ! s'exclame Erika.

Leur père, autrement dit, Maître Blain.

\- On va le mettre devant le fait accompli Erin, mais il faut qu'on lui parle.  
\- Je ne veux pas ! finissais-je par m'exclamer. Tu es sa fille Erika, et tu n'es surtout pas préparée pour. Ça sera encore plus facile de t'attaquer parce qu'il te connaît comme il est ton père.

Elle ne répond rien, elle pousse juste un long soupir. Elle comprend que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?  
\- Maître Stone va simplement faire son boulot. Il va m'interroger, et je vais répondre à ces questions.  
\- Erin, je vais devoir vous interroger à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant que vous partiez de Chicago, lorsque vous avez capturé et séquestré Carl.

J'acquiesce, tout en reprenant :

\- Je le ferai. Olivia n'est pas là ?  
\- Elle a reçu un coup d'fil, elle a dû sortir de la salle.  
\- J'ai le temps d'aller la voir ?  
\- Dans 5 minutes, vous êtes de retour.

Je sors donc de la salle d'audience, et je trouve Olivia assise en pleine communication téléphonique. Je m'assois à côté d'elle, puis j'attends qu'elle finit sa conversation pour lui demander :

\- Alors ?  
\- Elle arrive dans moins de 10 minutes.

Je prends une longue inspiration tandis que je sens les larmes monter. Olivia pose alors une main rassurante sur mon dos.

\- Ça va bien se passer Erin.  
\- Je sais, c'est juste que … J'ai peur Olivia.  
\- Et c'est normal que tu appréhendes, personne n'est au courant. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit en justice ? L'effet de surprise est le meilleur. Une fois que tu auras crée l'effet de surprise, crois-moi que cette audience va vite prendre fin.

Ce que j'ignorais encore, c'est à quel point Olivia disait vrai. Plus vrai que je ne l'aurais cru.

C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que je continue de répondre – tant bien que mal - aux questions de plus en plus précises de Maître Stone, que je décide de révéler l'effet de surprise :

 _« Qu'entendez-vous par conséquences ? »_

Je réfléchis à comment répondre à cette question. Maître Stone le comprend puisque je le vois m'adresser un regard rassurant.

 _« Je suis tombée enceinte »_

Ma réponse ne le satisfait pas, je le vois à son visage devenu plus crispé. Alors il reprend calmement :

 _« Vous nous avez déjà parlé de votre grossesse Melle Lindsay. »_

Je dois rentrer dans les détails, je le sais, mais j'ai du mal. J'ai la gorge soudainement sèche, et je sens surtout mes mains commencer à trembler :

 _« De la 1ere oui, mais pas de la 2nde. »_  
 _« Donc vous êtes tombée enceinte une 2nde fois ? »_

J'acquiesce, alors que je sens une immense envie de vomir m'envahir.

 _« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »_

Je ne peux pas répondre. Si j'ouvre la bouche, j'ai peur de vomir. Pourtant, je dois le faire, et je le fais.

 _« 15 ans. »_  
 _« Donc Camille Voight était toujours vivante ? »_

Je sens les larmes monter soudainement lorsque j'entends son nom. Je me pince les lèvres me retenant de pleurer, mais c'est dur, horriblement dur parce que je sais que d'ici quelques secondes maintenant, je vais devoir avouer ce que personne ne sait.

 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay ? Est ce que Camille Voight était vivante ? »_

Je n'arrive plus à sortir la moindre parole. Je comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas tant le procès en lui même qui me bloque autant, mais ce sujet/ Ce fameux sujet.

 _« Elle l'était », murmurais-je._  
 _« Quelqu'un était au courant que vous étiez enceinte ? »_

J'essaie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Non, je n'arrive pas à parler de cette partie de ma vie. Pourtant, je me dois de le faire si je veux que Hank et Alvin s'en sortent indemnes de cette affaire.

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

 _« Quelqu'un était au courant que vous étiez enceinte ? »_

Erin ne répond pas, tandis que toutes les paires d'yeux sont suspendues à ses lèvres.  
Le psychologue d'Erin, qui est assis aux côtés de Teddy pousse un soupir en secouant son visage. En voyant le malaise et le silence d'Erin s'agrandir, il ne peut s'empêcher d'interpeller Dawn Harper en lui tapotant discrètement l'épaule et en se penchant jusqu'à elle :

\- Vous devez arrêter votre interrogatoire, vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est plus capable d'en parler.  
\- Elle nous a demandé de l'interroger Monsieur.  
\- Mais vous voyez bien qu'elle en est incapable, insiste-t-il. Sa guérison est un travail sur du long terme, vous risquez de la mettre en danger en lui mettant la pression.

Dawn Harper en a totalement et malheureusement conscience. Certes, Erin a donné son accord, mais elle voit bien qu'elle en est incapable.

 _« Madame La Présidente, au vu de la santé de Melle Lindsay, nous demandons à ce que l'interrogatoire prenne fin. »_

La Présidente de l'Assemblée se tourne vers Erin :

 _« Vous sentez-vous capable de finir cet interrogatoire Mademoiselle Lindsay ? »_

Mais Erin ne réagit pas, et ne répond rien. Elle garde son regard fixé au loin, paraissant totalement ailleurs.

 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay ? » s'enquit-elle alors._

Toujours aucune réaction. Elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, ce qui commence fortement à inquiéter Maître Stone. Soucieux, il se dirige jusqu'à elle avant de murmurer :

 _« Erin, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »_

Au bout de nombreuses secondes, elle finit par tourner son visage vers Maître Stone et lâche sur un ton extrêmement calme :

 _« Camille savait que j'étais enceinte. Elle m'a aidée à aller jusqu'au bout de ma grossesse, et elle m'a faite accoucher. »_

La bombe a été lâchée. D'une voix extrêmement calme et posée, Erin vient d'avouer ce qu'elle a toujours caché.

 _« Comme personne ne devait savoir que j'avais un enfant, Camille a trouvé une famille qui pourrait bien s'en occuper. »_  
 _« Et savez vous qui est le père de votre enfant ? »_

Un silence de plomb s'abat alors dans la salle. Erin tourne son visage en se pinçant les lèvres. C'est de plus en plus compliqué.

 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay ? »_  
 _« Il s'agit de Carl. »_  
 _« En êtes vous sûre ? »_  
 _« Certaine, acquiesce-t-elle, comme j'avais un doute sur l'identité du géniteur, j'avais fait passer des analyses ADN à mon enfant. »_

Maître Stone affirme d'un bref signe de tête avant de reprendre :

 _« Pour quelles raisons doutiez-vous ? »_  
 _« Parce qu'il était possible que ce ne soit pas lui. »_  
 _« Et qui d'autre pouvait être le père de votre enfant ? »_  
 _« Benjamin pouvait aussi l'être. »_

Maître Stone affirme de la tête:

 _« Et qui a décidé du placement de votre enfant ? »_

Erin pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :

 _« Le placement n'était pas prévu. Enfin, le topo était que je fasse adopter mon enfant une fois que j'aurais accouché. »_  
 _« Donc vous vouliez menez votre grossesse à termes ? »_  
 _« Je le voulais », affirme Erin._  
 _« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire que vous ne le vouliez pas de cet enfant ? Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir avorté ? »_  
 _« J'avais déjà perdu un enfant, et … Enfin je ne voulais plus revivre ça. C'est très dur de perdre un enfant, même s'il n'est pas voulu et même si … »_

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspens :

 _« Et même s'il a été conçu par un viol ? » aboutit Maître Stone_

Erin acquiesce :

 _« La première fois que je suis tombée enceinte, l'avortement m'a semblé comme une évidence. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne plus porter cet enfant. Peu importe comment je devais m'y prendre, mais je devais m'en débarrasser au plus vite. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait, je me suis rendue à cette soirée et j'ai fait une overdose. Au début, j'ai ressenti un immense soulagement mais après c'est …_

Et de nouveau, elle laisse sa phrase en suspens :

 _« C'est devenu plus dur ? »_  
 _« Beaucoup plus dur », murmure Erin, « Enfin vivre avec la mort de son enfant sur la conscience, ce n'est pas facile. Peu importe la manière dont il a été conçu, peu importe par qui il a été conçu, l'enfant lui n'y est pour rien, quand on le perd, la douleur reste la même. »_  
 _« C'est pour cette raison que vous n'avez pas avorté la 2nde fois ? »_  
 _« Pour cette raison, et aussi parce que je trouvais mon geste assez égoïste. C'est vrai, combien de couples essaient d'avoir des enfants et n'y arrivent pas ? Je me suis dit que je pouvais combler certaines familles. Alors, avec l'aide de Camille, j'ai mené ma grossesse à termes. »_  
 _« Camille Voight était-elle au courant de votre situation ? »_

Le visage d'Erin se crispe et se ferme considérablement. Elle hésite à s'engager sur ce sujet, c'est lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Hank – un regard fermé - qu'elle secoue fermement son visage :

 _« Je suis désolée mais je ne répondrai à aucune question concernant Camille Voight. »_

Alors que Maître Stone, plus que surpris par sa réponse tente d'accuser le coup, Erin tourne son visage

 _« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas parlez d'elle ? »_

Les larmes aux yeux, Erin se pince les lèvres tout en restant silencieuse. Non, elle ne parlera pas de Camille.

 _« Elle ne veut pas parler d'elle peut-être parce qu'elle sait que Camille a des choses à se reprocher », lance alors Bunny._

Erin tente d'ignorer son intervention. Elle serre les mâchoires de toutes ses forces, faisant son maximum pour ne répondre. C'est dur, mais elle se doit de le faire. Pour la mémoire de Camille, mais surtout pour Hank.

 _« Tout est de sa faute ! Elle … », continue de protester Bunny._  
 _« Dit celle qui a attendu que Camille soit malade pour pouvoir lui voler son mari ? »_

Mais elle n'a pu se retenir. Consciente d'en avoir trop dit, Erin ferme les yeux, regrettant douloureusement ses paroles.

 _« Que voulez-vous dire par là Erin ? »_

Mais Erin se ravise et secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

 _« Je ne veux rien dire. Je ne veux plus rien dire. »_

Pourtant elle en a envie. Dieu qu'elle en a envie. Mais elle ne le veut pas.

 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay, insinuez-vous que … »_  
 _« Je n'insinue rien du tout », le coupe-t-elle sèchement._  
 _« Elle insinue que Hank et moi avons eu une relation. Elle n'a jamais admis le fait que Camille ait été infidèle envers Hank », finit par lâcher Bunny._

Erin lance un regard meurtrier envers Bunny :

 _« Elle ne lui a jamais été infidèle, tu as juste attendu qu'elle soit malade pour sauter sur Hank ! »_

Les premières larmes coulent sur les joues d'Erin sous le regard soucieux de Maître Stone. Il sait qu'il touche à la partie la plus dure, celle qui touche le plus Erin, mais il doit pourtant continuer :

 _« Hank et votre mère ont eu une relation ? »_

Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite, une main sur ses yeux :

 _« Je ne veux pas en parler », murmure-t-elle en reniflant. « Ce sont leurs affaires, pas les miennes. »_  
 _« Refusez-vous d'en parler parce que vous ne supportez pas que Camille ait été trompée ? »_

C'est au tour de Hank de baisser son visage, ses mains le recouvrant. Justin, qui est assis derrière lui, pose une main réconfortante sur son dos :

 _« Ou refusez-vous d'en parler parce que vous vous sentez responsables ? »_

 _Mais comme il l'avait pressenti, Erin ne répond rien et se contente de secouer son visage de gauche à droite :_

 _« Hank lui a été fidèle jusqu'à la fin, c'est juste que Bunny est la pire des salopes qui puisse exister. »_  
 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay, je vous prie de modérer votre langage », intervient la présidente de l'assemblée. »_

Cette tâche se révèle de plus en plus compliquée pour Erin qui a bien du mal à garder son sang froid. Elle doit maintenant tout dire. Elle doit le faire.

 _« A partir du moment où je suis venue habiter chez Hank et Camille, leur relation s'est dégradée. J'ai carrément bousillé leur couple. »_  
 _« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »_  
 _« Je m'embrouillais constamment avec Hank, et comme Camille prenait souvent ma défense, ça pétait. »_  
 _« Pourtant, quand vous avez rencontré Hank, vous vous entendiez bien avec lui ? C'est même lui qui vous êtes venue en aide ?_

Erin acquiesce :

 _« Ça s'est dégradé à partir du moment où je suis venue habiter chez lui. »_  
 _« Savez-vous pourquoi ? »_  
 _« Hank et moi, on … Enfin on était souvent en conflits. »_  
 _« Peut-être parce qu'il était le meilleur ami des personnes qui ont abusé de vous ? »_

Mal à l'aise, Erin se contente de hausser les épaules. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Silence brisé par la présidente de l'assemblée :

 _« Maître Stone ? »_

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que Maître Stone reprend :

 _« Je n'ai plus de questions pour le moment, Madame La Présidente. »_

Il retourne à son banc le cœur lourd. Il sait que la suite de l'audience ne va pas tarder à s'envenimer.  
C'est ce dont redoutait aussi Erin. Que Maître Stone laisse place à la partie adverse. Maître Blain se lève alors de son banc et s'approche jusqu'à la barre :

 _« Mademoiselle Lindsay, vous venez de dire que vos rapports étaient très bons avec Camille Voight ? »_  
 _« Ils l'étaient », acquiesce-t-elle._  
 _« Alors pourquoi avez vous refusé qu'elle vous adopte ? »_

Maître Stone a eu raison de s'en faire. Il pousse un soupir en comprenant que Maître Blain a décidé de tirer sur la corde la plus sensible : Camille.

 _« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde », rétorque-t-elle._  
 _« Vous savez ce que je trouve encore plus bizarre ? Que Hank Voight n'ait pas été informé de cette décision. »_

En effet, celui-ci n'a pas l'air de connaître de ce dont est en train de faire allusion Maître Blain.

 _« Facile de cracher sur le dos d'une personne quand elle est morte ? » lance alors Erin sèchement._  
 _« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Mademoiselle Lindsay. »_

Erin se pince les lèvres, se retenant de tout balancer. Elle ne doit pas, son frère le lui a interdit. Elle tourne alors son regard, espérant avoir du soutien. Et contre toute attente, elle le voit affirmer, et lit sur ses lèvres : « Vas-y »

Elle sent son cœur battre plus vite. A-t-elle bien compris ? Visiblement oui parce qu'elle aperçoit Teddy acquiescer de manière plus vigoureuse. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se retourne vers Maître Blain, le regard perçant :

 _« Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi tu restais des heures dans la chambre avec Teddy ? »_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Point de vue : Erin Lindsay**

Epuisée. Je suis épuisée, même exténuée. J'ignorais à quel point l'audience allait être pénible, et surtout douloureuse.  
Je ferme les yeux, espérant pouvoir me réveiller de ce cauchemar, mais il n'en est rien. J'entends toujours ces murmures autour de moi.

\- Je t'ai apporté de l'eau.

Je remercie Jay, qui me tend un verre d'eau tout en prenant place à mes côtés.

\- Teddy est avec Maître Stone, m'informe-t-il.

J'acquiesce sans un mot, tandis que je sens les larmes monter.

\- Ça va aller Erin …

Je n'essaie même plus de retenir mes larmes. Je suis à bout. Physiquement et mentalement.  
Jay me prend dans ses bras tout en me rassurant. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se recule légèrement, me fixe puis sèche mes larmes à l'aide de sa main.

\- L'audience doit reprendre dans 15 minutes, Teddy va être envoyé à la barre.  
\- Je vais devoir y retourner, moi aussi ?

A son visage devenu plus tendu, je comprends que je vais devoir être de nouveau interrogée.

\- J'en peux plus Jay, j't'assure j'suis à bout …

Il ne répond rien. Ne trouve-t-il rien à répondre lui non plus ? Epuisée, je pousse un soupir et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Alors que je sens le sommeil me gagner, mes yeux se ferment automatiquement.

\- Erin ? ... Erin ?

Je suis réveillée par Olivia. Accroupie face à moi, elle me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Il faut y retourner, l'audience reprend. Ça va aller ?

L'esprit encore totalement endormi, j'acquiesce machinalement d'un faible signe de tête.

\- Teddy va passer à la barre le premier. Ensuite, ce sera à toi.

Jay se lève de sa chaise puis m'aide à me mettre debout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer en ressentant une vive douleur au ventre.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Jay.  
\- Ça va, murmurais-je, je me suis juste levée trop vite.

Jay jette un regard anxieux à l'intention d'Olivia. Je vois qu'ils ne sont pas rassurés. Ils savent, ils se doutent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, mais ils se contentent simplement de m'accompagner à l'intérieur de la salle d'audience.  
Nous rejoignons le premier banc, celui où se trouvent Hank, Alvin, Maître Stone, ainsi que son assistante Dawn Harper. Cette dernière fronce les sourcils en m'apercevant :

\- Vous allez bien Erin ? m'interroge Dawn Harper.

Non, je ne vais pas bien. Absolument pas. Mais je dois rester, je ne laisserai pas Teddy seul, et je ne compte surtout pas en rester là avec nombre de personnes.

\- Erin ? me répète Teddy sur un ton beaucoup plus inquiet.  
\- Ça va, ça va, murmurais-je en m'asseyant.

Ma tête me fait horriblement souffrir, tandis que les douleurs au ventre ne faiblissent pas.  
Olivia s'assoit à mes côtés tandis que Jay retourne s'asseoir avec le reste de l'équipe derrière.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Erin. Sors de la salle, me dit Teddy.

Je refuse d'un signe de tête :

\- L'audience n'est pas finie.  
\- C'est à mon tour maintenant. Donc sors.  
\- Mais moi, je n'en ai pas encore fini. Donc va à la barre.

Il serre les mâchoires, il est contre ma décision mais il s'abstient de me répondre parce qu'il sait probablement où risque de nous mener notre discussion.

\- Vous allez devoir repasser à la barre après Teddy, m'informe alors Maître Stone, Vous en sentez-vous capable ?

J'acquiesce de nouveau, même si je ne m'en sens absolument pas capable.  
L'audience reprend. J'essaie de suivre ce qui se passe, mais je ne m'en sens plus capable. La fatigue est de plus en plus grande, tandis que les maux de tête empirent.

C'est lorsque Maître Stone et Dawn Harper se tournent en ma direction que je comprends que Teddy a fini, et que c'est maintenant mon tour. Alors que je rassemble mes dernières forces pour me lever, la porte de la salle s'ouvre. Un immense soulagement s'empare de moi lorsque je la vois enfin. Accompagnée d'Olivia qui tient l'une de ses valises, elle se dirige jusqu'à nous sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes.

\- J'suis désolée, mon avion a eu du retard, explique-t-elle à Maître Stone.  
\- C'est rien. Tu es prête pour passer à la barre ?  
\- Assurément prête.

Elle dépose sa valise aux côtés d'Olivia :

\- Je peux te les laisser ?  
\- On va te les déposer, affirme Olivia

Elle acquiesce avant de se tourner vers moi :

\- Pas d'insultes, et tu gardes ton sang froid, ok ?

Elle acquiesce. Je sais qu'elle le fait à contrecoeur et surtout qu'elle se fiche de mes avertissements. Elle se tourne en direction de l'autre banc :

\- C'est lequel ?  
\- Kaely, …  
\- Maman, c'est lequel ? me coupe-t-elle en me fixant les sourcils froncés.

Je remarque la surprise sur de nombreux visages. Ils ne s'y attendaient visiblement pas, pourtant la ressemblance est plus que grande entre elle et moi.

Je porte automatiquement mon regard sur Carl. Je vois Kaely en faire de même. Il a les yeux rivés sur nous, ou plutôt sur elle. A son visage, je sais qu'il a deviné, qu'il a compris qui elle était.  
Kaely le fixe durant de nombreuses secondes, puis finit par se tourner vers moi et Maître Stone, le visage fermé :

\- C'est parti alors.  
\- Je vais t'appeler à la barre, l'informe Maître Stone.

Elle acquiesce, puis il reprend à mon intention :

\- Vous pouvez vous rassoir, je …

Je tente d'écouter ce qu'il me dit, mais je n'y arrive pas. Autour de moi, tout est flou, J'ai soudainement chaud, j'ai du mal à respirer, mais ce n'est rien comparé à mon ventre. Il me fait mal, horriblement mal, à tel point que je suis obligée de me plier en 2. La douleur est telle que je me retiens de hurler, et surtout de pleurer. Pleurer de douleur, mais aussi et surtout de peur.  
Les voix autour de moi se transforment petit à petit en murmures, les visages se font de plus en plus lointains, je me sens comme défaillir. Mais je ne dois pas.

\- APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE !

C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendue avant de sombrer.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Chicago Med, 23h 50_

Malgré l'heure tardive, la salle d'attente de l'hôpital est pleine à craquer. Les visages sont fermés, le silence plus que palpable. La porte s'ouvre. Tous les visages se tournent, espérant voir apparaître un médecin. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est simplement Olivia qui vient d'entrer. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'approche de Kaely, ainsi que des cousines d'Erin qui sont assises côte à côte, et s'accroupit à leur hauteur :

\- Comment elle va ? lui demande Kaely les yeux rougis, et la voix tremblante.  
\- Elle est toujours en salle d'opérations.

La jeune adolescente se pince les lèvres :

\- Ça fait plus de 4 heures qu'elle y est, lui fait-elle remarquer au bord des larmes.  
\- Je sais.  
\- T'as prévenu … ?  
\- Je l'ai fait, approuve Olivia. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Je viens de voir Maître Stone, et les magistrats souhaiteraient que tu passes de nouveau à la barre.

Kaely fronce les sourcils, soudainement suspicieuse :

\- Comment ça se fait ? J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire.  
\- Maître Blain vient de se retirer de l'affaire, il va y avoir une enquête sur lui après le témoignage de Teddy, un avocat d'office a été engagé parce que les magistrats veulent avoir l'intégralité de ton témoignage.

Kaely pose une main sur son visage en secouant son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Il faut que tu le fasses Kaely.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'adolescente se pince les lèvres :

\- Tu ne comprends pas Olivia …  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es sous protection, vous l'êtes toutes, rajoute-t-elles à l'ensemble des filles, vous ne craignez rien.  
\- Je ne veux pas trahir Camille.

C'est au tour de Hank de froncer les sourcils. Assez surpris qu'elle connaisse visiblement Camille, il tourne son visage en direction de cette adolescente qui est le portrait craché d'Erin, et attend impatiemment qu'elle poursuive.

\- Tu ne la trahiras pas Kaely, tu …  
\- Je ne peux pas Olivia ! finit-elle par s'exclamer. C'est un secret entre ma mère, Camille et ce pompier. Je ….  
\- Quel pompier ?

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Alors tu vas leur laisser une chance de s'en tirer ?

Kaely pousse un long soupir, tandis que ses yeux brillent de plus en plus. Après quelques longues secondes de silence, elle remue de nouveau son visage :

\- Je ne dirai rien.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se lève de sa chaise et quitte la salle d'attente.

* * *

 **Point de vue: Hank**

Je la regarde s'en aller, comme tous ceux qui sont assis dans cette salle d'attente. Elle sait des choses, mais elle ne dira rien. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir le même portrait qu'Erin, elle a l'air d'avoir son caractère borné.

\- Voight ?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu Will entrer dans la pièce :

\- Comment elle va ? demande alors Gabby.

Will ne répond pas tout de suite. A son visage, je comprends – on comprend tous - que la situation est grave.

\- Erin a eu un hématome rétro placentaire, c'est un caillot de sang entre le placenta et l'utérus. Le placenta s'est décollé, ce qui a coupé tout oxygène pour le foetus, et provoqué une grave hémorragie chez Erin. On a donc dû l'ouvrir pour lui retirer le bébé au plus vite qu'on a mis sous couveuse. Concernant Erin, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, d'autant plus que son cœur a arrêté de battre à 3 reprises …

Il s'arrête dans son discours, puis pousse un soupir. C'est Jay qui reprend la parole :

\- Et ?  
\- Elle est plongée dans le coma, nous l'avons mise sous respirateur artificiel.

Puis il reporte son attention sur moi :

\- Concernant la suite, vous devez donner votre accord.  
\- Mon accord ?  
\- Kaely vient de nous transmettre un document. Il s'agit des vœux d'Erin, et dans ce document, elle vous mentionne comme la personne de confiance.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

\- C'est à vous de décider Voight. Est-ce que nous continuons l'acharnement thérapeutique ?

J'acquiesce sans même réfléchir.

\- Quelles sont ses chances de s'en sortir ? lui demande alors Olivia.

Will hausse les épaules :

\- Elle peut se réveiller demain, comme dans un mois, comme dans des années….  
\- J'aurai besoin d'en parler avec Kaely, l'informais-je, tu sais où je peux la trouver ?  
\- Elle est à la cafétéria.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la salle d'attente. Je rejoins la cafétéria et je l'aperçois assise à une table. Je décide de m'installer en face d'elle.

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

Elle lève à peine les yeux vers moi, puis continue de manger comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Ouais, finit-elle par lâcher en se servant de l'eau.  
\- Will m'a dit que tu lui avais transmis un document.  
\- Ma mère m'avait demandé de le faire en cas de … nécessité.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?  
\- C'est à vous de prendre la décision, me fait-elle remarquer. Si ma mère vous a choisi pour …  
\- Mais tu es sa fille Kaely, la coupais-je. Donc tu as ton mot à dire aussi.

Elle lève enfin son regard jusqu'à moi. Elle paraît surprise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle ressemble à Erin. Je l'avais déjà noté lors de l'audience, mais l'avoir en face de moi, lui parler, j'ai l'impression de me trouver face à Erin.

\- Will m'a demandé de prendre une décision. Pour le moment, je lui ai dit de garder Erin sous respirateur.  
\- Alors c'est la bonne décision.

Elle ne remettra pas en question ma décision. J'ai la vague impression que Du moment qu'Erin m'a choisi moi comme personne de confiance, Kaely ne mettra pas ma parole en doute.

\- Je voulais aussi te dire que tu as assuré à l'audience. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, mais tu as géré.

Elle devient aussitôt mal à l'aise, et je sais exactement pourquoi.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas tout dit, mais tu as dit le plus important.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je n'ai pas dit le plus important, et je n'ai pas le droit de le faire.

Elle vient d'avouer ce dont je me doutais. Mais comment je peux la faire parler ?

\- Avec ma mère, je n'en ai jamais reparlé, finit-elle par m'avouer. Enfin… De certaines choses que je sais, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle est dans le coma que je vais parler dans son dos. Je ne veux pas la trahir. Ni elle, ni votre femme.  
\- Tu sais que quoi que tu dises, tu ne les trahiras pas ?

Elle grimace avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

\- Mais ma mère n'en a pas parlé lors de son audition. Je me dis que si elle avait voulu que ça se sache, elle l'aurait dit d'elle même non ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle a raison. Pourquoi Erin ne l'a-t-elle pas fait elle même ?

\- Je sais que mon discours peut changer beaucoup de choses, mais …

Elle se pince les lèvres, puis tourne son regard qui se fait de plus en plus brillant :

\- Vous comprenez, je ne sais même pas si ma mère va se réveiller, et…  
\- Elle va se réveiller.

Je n'ai su contrôler la dureté de ma réponse. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'envisage, tout simplement pas, cette idée. Oui, Erin va se réveiller. Elle DOIT se réveiller!

\- On n'en sait rien ! finit par s'exclamer sa fille. Elle est entre la vie et la mort Hank !

Je le sais, bien sûr que je le sais, mais je refuse de me faire à cette idée. J'y refuse catégoriquement. Je me lève alors de ma chaise, quitte la cafétéria ainsi que l'hôpital.  
Je retourne directement au bureau et j'y reste tout le long de la nuit à penser, mais surtout à réfléchir.

* * *

 _Mardi 29 novembre, 5h40 :_

Alors que les premières gouttes de pluie s'abattent sur ma fenêtre annonçant une journée bien maussade, j'aperçois une personne monter les escaliers. La mine fatiguée et les traits tirés, elle traverse la pièce puis toque à ma porte qui est déjà ouverte.

\- Comment ça va ?

Je lui réponds dans un simple haussement d'épaules, mes yeux regardant toujours cette pluie tomber contre la fenêtre de mon bureau. Je lui pose la seule question que je me pose depuis des heures :

\- Pas de changement ?

Elle me le confirme par un hochement de tête, puis prend place à côté de moi :

\- Elle a besoin de toi Hank. Il faut que tu sois à ses côtés. Pour elle, et surtout pour toi. Parce que si son état s'aggrave, tu vas t'en vouloir de ne pas être resté auprès d'elle.  
\- Je ne veux pas la perdre Olivia.

J'ose enfin tourner mon visage vers elle. Compréhensive, elle pose une main sur mon bras :

\- Alors dis le lui Hank, dis lui tout ce que tu ressens.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je …

Je me mords les lèvres. Par où commencer ?

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup, tu comprends ?  
\- Je comprends, acquiesce-t-elle, et Erin la première le comprend. Elle savait que ça allait être dur pour toi, trop dur, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est partie à des milliers de kilomètres. D'un côté, elle ne voulait pas que tu ailles en prison, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que tu saches certaines choses. Alors, elle a préféré fuir, parce qu'elle savait que d'une manière où d'une autre, elle te causerait du tort.  
\- J'ai failli à mon rôle Olivia.  
\- Bien sûr que non Hank ! Tu crois vraiment que si tu avais failli, Erin aurait menti à tout le monde pour te venir en aide…  
\- Pardon ?

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Le médecin qui suivait Erin lui avait totalement interdit tout voyage en avion à cause de sa grossesse compliquée. Elle avait brièvement parlé à quelques personnes d'un voyage qu'elle souhaitait faire. J'avais essayé de savoir, quand, où, et pourquoi, mais elle ne s'étalait jamais. Alors, on lui avait conseillé de se reposer le plus possible. Pendant qu'elle nous faisait croire qu'elle se reposait, elle préparait son voyage en douce. Elle a menti à la compagnie aérienne en expliquant qu'elle n'était enceinte que de 5 mois pour qu'elle puisse être acceptée dans l'avion. Même Teddy n'en savait rien. C'est une fois arrivée ici qu'elle a prévenu tout le monde qu'elle était à Chicago.

Je comprends mieux maintenant la réaction de son psychologue, ainsi que celle de Teddy.

\- Maître Stone ne lui a rien demandé Hank, Erin est venue de son plein gré.

Non. Je n'ai pas le droit de la laisser tomber. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Elle a besoin de moi, tout autant que j'ai besoin d'elle.  
Alors j'ai repris la direction de l'hôpital en compagnie d'Olivia. Dans la voiture, son portable sonne :

« J'ai prévenu Kaely », dit-elle à son interlocuteur, « … Oui bien sûr, il n'y a aucun souci. J'y serai à l'heure prévue. »

Elle raccroche sans plus attendre, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle se tourne vers moi :

\- La sœur de Camille est en route pour Chicago.

Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça ? Peut-être parce que depuis le début, j'ai le pressentiment qu'Elizabeth n'est pas étrangère à toute cette histoire.  
On arrive enfin à l'hôpital. De nombreuses personnes sont encore présentes, mais il manque quelqu'un à qui je dois impérativement parler.

\- Où est Jay ?

Personne ne sait où il se trouve. J'essaie alors de le contacter, mais je tombe directement sur son répondeur. J'essaie, encore et encore, en priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas fait de connerie. J'ordonne ensuite à mon équipe de retourner au bureau, et de reprendre le dossier sur lequel on est. De son côté, Boden en fait de même avec son équipe, il autorise seulement Gabby à rester à l'hôpital. Pourtant, lui ne souhaite pas s'en aller et je le sens plutôt tracassé, pensif.

\- Docteur Halstead ? Je pourrais voir Erin ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi souhaite-t-il rester auprès d'elle ? Ils n'ont jamais été proches par le passé.

\- Vous pouvez, acquiesce Will.

Je le regarde donc quitter la salle d'attente. Je commence à douter, sérieusement douter.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Hank, finit par me dire Olivia.

Je tourne mon regard vers elle :

\- Tes soupçons, précise-t-elle, tu doutes de tout le monde, je le comprends, mais tu ne devrais pas, ça ne va pas t'aider.

Elle a, encore une fois, raison. Est-ce la fatigue qui me fait agir de la sorte ? Sûrement, mais pas que.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas Olivia, murmurais-je.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne collent pas, me fait-elle remarquer, mais la fin est proche, tu finiras par savoir.  
\- Et comment ? Erin est sur un lit d'hôpital, et Kaely refuse de parler. Cette histoire est sans fin.  
\- Fais moi confiance Hank, tu finiras par savoir, m'assure-t-elle.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que, elle aussi, me cache un certain nombre de choses ?

\- Tu dois simplement penser au moment présent, reprend-elle, étant donné la situation, tu ne peux perdre de temps à essayer de savoir qui, quand et pourquoi. Toutes les questions que tu te poses, je te promets que tu pourras y répondre dans peu de temps, mais pour le moment le plus important, c'est que tu restes auprès d'Erin et de son enfant.

Son enfant. J'étais tellement préoccupé que j'en avais oublié son enfant. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, et comment il va.

\- Cet enfant se retrouve seul Hank. Sa mère est dans le coma, et son père est introuvable.  
\- Elle est avec Justin, finit par nous informer Gabby.

C'est donc une fille. Pourquoi Jay ne se trouve pas avec elle, et surtout, où est-il passé ?

\- Will a essayé de contacter Jay, mais il ne répond pas.  
\- Il est parti il y a longtemps ?  
\- Vers 3 heures du matin, il a dit qu'il allait faire un tour, et depuis … Plus rien. Sa voiture n'est pus sur le parking de l'hôpital.

Les informations que vient de me fournir Gabby me font craindre le pire. Depuis plus de 3 heures, Jay a quitté l'hôpital avec sa voiture. Et depuis, aucune nouvelle.

\- Je reviens.

Je quitte la salle d'attente, et me dirige tout droit vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

\- Voight ?

Je me retourne et découvre le docteur Manning. Elle m'adresse un petit sourire cordial :

\- Suivez-moi.

C'est ce que je fais donc en silence, mais l'esprit quelque peu indécis. Nous traversons de nombreux couloirs avant d'entrer dans une chambre. Justin et Will sont là. Ils sont tous les deux autour d'une couveuse où est allongé un bébé.

\- Elle vient d'ouvrir les yeux, m'informe gentiment le docteur Manning avant de quitter la pièce.

Je m'approche alors jusqu'à cette couveuse, et j'aperçois ce petit-être, vraiment petit, allongé et emmitouflé dans de nombreuses couvertures. Elle est reliée à de nombreux fils, trop nombreux à mon goût.

\- Elle est magnifique, murmure Justin.

Puis il se tourne vers moi :

\- Jay n'est toujours pas là ?

Je réponds négativement. Non. Il n'est toujours pas là. Mais crois-moi que je vais tout faire pour le retrouver.

\- Donc … Elle est hors de danger ? demandais-je à Will.  
\- On ne peut pas se prononcer pour le moment. Elle fait partie des grands prématurés étant donné qu'elle est sortie avec 2 mois d'avance. Elle fait tout juste 1 kilo. Pour le moment, elle ne peut ni respirer, ni manger seule. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est en incubateur et sous intraveineuse, pour l'aider à manger et à respirer sans qu'elle ne se fatigue.

J'acquiesce, assez anxieux par son bilan :

\- Mais c'est en assez bonne voie Voight, rajoute-t-il de manière rassurante, avant de se relever : Je dois y aller, je vais essayer de trouver Jay.  
\- Reste ici, je vais m'en occuper.

Il n'insiste pas plus et me remercie d'un signe de tête. Je quitte alors l'hôpital, après avoir prévenu Olivia et Gabby que le bébé était réveillé. Une fois installé dans la voiture, je sors mon portable :

« Mouse, c'est Voight. Tu peux me localiser Jay ? »

Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire puisqu'il m'a informé qu'il se trouvait chez lui. Je m'y suis donc rendu en moins de 10 minutes.


	10. Chapitre 10

Mouse m'ouvre la porte d'entrée, avant de me faire un signe de tête en direction du canapé et de s'emparer de sa veste.

\- Je vais vous laisser.  
\- Ce serait bien que tu restes.

Plus que bien même. Malgré les certaines tensions qui existent entre eux depuis quelques temps maintenant, Mouse reste de loin le meilleur pilier pour Jay. Assez surpris, il acquiesce en reposant sa veste. Puis, on se dirige jusqu'au canapé où Jay est assis, une cannette de bière à la main. Vu son visage, il n'en est sûrement pas à sa première.

\- Ton frère a essayé de te contacter.

Il ne répond rien, et se contente de diriger sa cannette à ses lèvres.

\- Ta fille est réveillée, l'informais-je.

Toujours aucune réaction. Je jette un regard à Mouse qui se décide à intervenir:

\- Jay, il faut que tu y ailles, ta fille a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas la laisser.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé de la laisser. C'est Erin, finit-il par rétorquer sur un ton amer. Elle m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun souci. Elle a menti … Comme d'habitude quoi. Je lui avais dit que s'il y avait le moindre souci, c'était d'abord elle qui devait être sauvée. Encore une fois, elle a menti et m'a fait croire qu'elle était d'accord. Elle a rédigé une lettre en demandant de sauver d'abord son enfant.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre parce que j'ignorais totalement cette partie de l'histoire.

\- Elle s'en fichait de laisser une famille derrière elle.  
\- Elle ne l'a pas fait contre toi Jay, tente de le raisonner Mouse, elle voulait ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour vous.  
\- DE MEILLEUR ?! finit-il par s'exclamer. Priver un enfant de sa mère, tu appelles ça le meilleur Mouse ?

Il a balancé sa cannette contre le mur, la brisant dans un terrible fracas et en petits morceaux. Puis, il s'est levé brutalement et en furie :

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Elle a toujours fait comme elle voulait, sans penser aux conséquences pour ses proches. Que ce soit avec Camille, avec Hank, avec moi, avec sa fille, avec tout l'monde ! Madame pense d'abord à elle, ensuite à elle, et encore à elle ! Le reste ? Elle s'en contrefiche !

Il parle sous le coup de la colère, c'est pour cette raison que je préfère ne rien répondre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Mouse qui ne se gêne pas pour le remettre à sa place :

\- Ne la rends pas responsable Jay. Toute mère aurait fait ce qu'Erin a fait, c'est à dire de sauver son bébé en premier lieu. Tu n'es pas à sa place, tu n'as pas porté un enfant pendant des mois, donc ne la juge pas. Surtout pas sur des faits que tu ignores. Que tu aies du mal à digérer son choix par rapport à votre enfant, je peux le comprendre, mais ne la juge surtout pas sur son passé. Tu n'en as pas le droit. Vraiment pas.

Les mots de son ami semblent faire effet puisqu'il ne répond rien. Il sait qu'il est allé trop loin dans ses paroles, les regrets se lisent sur son visage.

\- Ecoute, va prendre une douche et va à l'hôpital. Erin et ta fille ont besoin de toi.

Jay s'est aussitôt exécuté, toujours en silence. Une fois enfermé dans la salle de bains, Mouse se tourne vers moi :

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Je fronce les sourcils, tandis qu'il sort de sa poche, une clé USB.

\- Nadia m'avait demandé de vous la transmettre quand le moment serait venu. Et, il me semble que le moment soit venu, donc tenez.

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, et me saisit du petit objet qu'il me tend.  
Ce n'est que le lendemain, lors de l'audience, que j'ai su ce que cette clé USB contenait.

* * *

 _Mercredi 30 novembre_ :

 _« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Nadia DECOTIS. J'étais prostituée, et je travaillais pour Benjamin. Benjamin McCoy. A l'époque où il m'a engagée, j'étais mineure. Il le savait, mais ça ne l'a pas dérangé, loin de là, il m'a donné une fausse carte d'identité. Au début, il était très protecteur avec moi, comme un père avec sa fille. Mais j'ai vite compris que c'était pour mieux m'embobiner. Il est devenu violent, agressif, possessif. Mais je n'étais pas seule à être tombée dans son panneau, il y avait des dizaines d'autres jeunes filles avec moi, toutes aussi jeunes et mineures que moi, travaillant pour lui. J'ai voulu quitter sa boîte, on a toutes voulu le faire, mais il a refusé et nous a menacées. Parce que je vais vous expliquer les conditions de sa soi disant boîte. Il recrute des jeunes filles abusées sexuellement, violées. J'ai été violée par mon beau père, toutes les filles qui travaillaient pour lui avaient subi des violences sexuelles. Alors, il nous a fait croire à une meilleure vie, qu'il allait prendre soin de nous, et nous sommes toutes tombées dans son panneau. Si j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, c'est grâce à une personne qui est venue à mon secours. Un soir, j'étais sur un pont, prête à sauter, et cette personne m'en a empêchée. Elle s'appelle Erin. Erin Lindsay. Je la connaissais déjà puisqu'au cours d'une enquête de police, elle m'avait arrêtée. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle connaissait Benjamin, qu'en toute vérité, elle avait fait plus que le connaître et qu'elle était prête à m'aider. »_

 _Nadia s'arrête de parler un court moment puis pousse un soupir :_

 _« Erin ! », appelle-t-elle._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Erin s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le canapé :

 _« J'ai fini de parler. »  
« Tu as tout dit ? »  
« Tout de tout », acquiesce-t-elle.  
« T'en es sûre ? Si jamais il n'y a pas assez de preuves, Voight tombera et lui continuera, tu le sais ? »_

Visiblement, Nadia n'a pas tout dit puisqu'elle paraît soudainement hésitante, mal à l'aise.

 _« Il m'a violée. Et pas que moi. Il a violé toutes les filles qui travaillaient pour lui. »_

Erin acquiesce, signe d'encouragement.

 _« Benjamin McCoy », reprend-elle, « Il est le père de Victoria et Byron McCoy. Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant, puisqu'il est le meilleur ami de … de mon père James Lay. Il est aussi le meilleur ami de Alexander Fleming, Carl Mony, et Hank Voight. J'ai été violée par mon père, ainsi que Benjamin, Alexander et Carl. Mais je peux vous certifier et jurer que Hank Voight ne m'a jamais touchée. Je sais que beaucoup auront du mal à croire à ma version, et ils voudront surtout croire le contraire parce que nombreux sont ceux qui rêvent de voir tomber Hank. C'est pour cette raison que, j'ai en ma possession, des vidéos. Des vidéos qui prouvent de la culpabilité de Benjamin McCoy, James Lay, Alexander Fleming, et Carl Mony. J'ai une fille, elle s'appelle Kaely, elle est issue de l'un de ses viols. Elle est la fille de Carl Mony. J'ai passé tous les examens nécessaires prouvant qu'elle est sa fille, et j'ai réuni toutes les preuves qui innocenteront Voight lorsque le moment sera venu. Et pour finir, si vous avez cette vidéo, c'est que je ne suis plus parmi vous … Donc … »_

 _Elle pousse un soupir en jetant un regard furtif à Nadia, puis repose son attention sur l'objectif :_

 _« Je tiens à m'adresser à Justin et Hank Voight. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait, mais surtout à m'excuser. Vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi, mais vous n'allez pas tarder à le découvrir. En tout cas, sachez que je vous demande pardon. Pardon d'avoir empêché un mari d'assister sa femme mourante, et pardon d'avoir empêché un fils d'accompagner sa mère dans ses derniers instants. »_

Elle se pince les lèvres :

 _« Maintenant, je … vais m'adresser maintenant à ma fille. Kaely. Tout d'abord, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. Ne te rends pas responsable pour les crimes qu'a commis ton géniteur, tu ne l'es absolument pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'a forcé à t'avoir, que je regrette de t'avoir eue. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Kaely, peu importe comment, peu importe par qui, tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Tu es forte, intelligente, alors va toujours au bout de tes idées, reste toujours toi-même, et surtout entoure-toi des bonnes personnes. Tu le sais, je t'en ai déjà parlé. »_

Elle marque un temps de pause avant de reprendre :

 _« Je t'ai toujours dit d'être honnête et loyale. C'est donc ce que je vais te demander. De l'être jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile pour toi, mais … Cette chose que toi et moi savons, cette chose dont il ne fallait jamais parler, tu dois en parler. Tout ce dont tu te souviens de cette nuit là, il faudra que tu en parles. Telles que les choses se sont passées. Ça va être dur Kaely, très dur, mais tu dois tout dire, je sais que tu en es capable. Et surtout, n'oublie pas, tu n'es responsable de rien. »_

Elle s'arrête de parler, et se saisit d'une feuille que lui tend Nadia avec un petit sourire :

 _« On va maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses. Les héritages. Au passage, j'espère que quand cette vidéo sera vue, je serais déjà morte, parce que sinon je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à l'être. »_

Elle émet un léger rire, imitée par Nadia qui pouffe juste à ses côtés :

 _« A l'heure actuelle, si je meurs, mon héritage filera tout droit dans les poches de mes parents biologiques. Ce que je ne veux absolument pas. Bunny Fletcher, et James Lay ne toucheront pas un centime de mon héritage. Comme le reste de ma famille d'ailleurs. Excepté mon demi-frère Teddy Courtney et ma fille Kaely Lindsay. Les seules personnes qui se partageront mon héritage se limitent à Hank Voight, son fils Justin, Nadia Decotis, ainsi qu'à l'ensemble du département de Chicago. Enfin, toutes les conditions de mon héritage sont rédigées sur un papier. », finit-elle en repliant son papier._

Puis, elle se tourne vers Nadia :

 _« On a fait le tour, non ? »  
« Je crois bien », acquiesce Nadia. « Enfin, il me semble que tu avais un dernier message à transmettre … »_

Erin fronce les sourcils, ne voyant visiblement pas où sa meilleure amie voulait en venir. C'est en apercevant son petit sourire qu'elle comprend :

 _« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. » reprend-elle en reportant son regard sur l'objectif, « Chère Bunny, cher James, je suppose que vous devez actuellement arborez un magnifique sourire en vous vous disant : Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche de son héritage, elle n'a rien. Et ben, détrompez vous, grâce à vos amis, à vous, et à tous vos trafics et que vous m'avez obligés à faire, j'ai un bon pactole, un sacré bon pactole ! A l'heure où je vous parle, j'ai des milliers sur mon compte. Je tenais à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour m'avoir inculqué les valeurs du partage, je … »_

\- ELLE N'A PAS LE DROIT ! finit par s'exclamer Bunny en se levant d'un bond, JE SUIS SA MERE, J'AI LE DROIT DE …

Elle est hors d'elle, tellement hors d'elle que la sécurité est obligée de la faire sortir de la salle d'audience. A mes côtés, j'aperçois Kaely adresser un sourire mesquin à l'intention du banc opposé, avant de reprendre à l'intention de Bunny, toujours escortée par les gardes de sécurité :

\- Merci Bunny. Si vous n'aviez pas inculqué les valeurs de marchandage et de prostitution à ma mère, je n'aurais …  
\- JE SUIS SA MERE ET TA GRANDE MERE ! TU …  
\- Vous êtes tout, sauf une mère et une grand mère Bunny. La mère de ma mère s'appelait, s'appelle, et s'appellera toujours Camille.

Voilà comment une gamine de 14 ans a réussi à clouer le bec d'une personne qui a le triple de son âge. Intelligemment. Calmement. Puis elle se lève toujours aussi sereinement.

\- C'est à moi de passer à la barre, je …  
\- Ton père n'est pas celui que tu crois Kaely, j'ignore ce qu'Erin t'a dit à son propos, mais …  
\- Je n'ai pas de père, l'interrompt-elle toujours aussi calmement, parce que pour être un père, il faut déjà être un homme. Or, violer une gamine de 15 ans, et lui faire un enfant sans son consentement ne fait pas de toi un homme.

Elle se tourne alors vers Carl, et le fixe le regard perçant :

\- Elle fait de toi un lâche, un pédophile, un manipulateur, un violeur….

« Mademoiselle Kaely Lindsay, je vous prie de venir à la barre s'il vous plaît », l'interrompt la présidente de l'assemblée.

Mais Kaely ne l'écoute pas et reste concentrée sur Carl :

\- J'ai honte d'avoir le même sang que toi, je remercie le ciel d'être le portrait craché de ma mère et de n'avoir aucune ressemblance avec toi.

C'est au tour de Maître Stone de se diriger jusqu'à Kaely :

« Il faut que vous alliez à la barre Kaely. »

Elle acquiesce à l'intention de Maître Stone, puis reporte son regard sur Carl :

\- C'est fini pour toi mon vieux.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Point de vue : Kaely**

 _« Que s'est – il passé ensuite ? »_

Je suis angoissée. Terriblement angoissée. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur moi. Mes mains tremblent de peur, de crainte, d'appréhension. Mais je ne dois pas le montrer. Ma mère m'a demandé d'être forte.

 _« Avec Camille et ma mère, on regardait la télé quand quelqu'un a sonné à la porte. Maman est donc partie ouvrir et un homme est entré. »_  
 _« Savez-vous de qui il s'agissait ? »_  
 _« Je ne le connaissais pas mais il est entré par la force, il a commencé à se diriger jusqu'à Camille et à la frapper, mais maman s'est mise devant lui et elle a crié: Carl, dégage d'ici ! Il a balancé maman par terre, il l'a frappée …. Frappée…. Frappée … »_

Je me stoppe dans mon discours. Je dois dire l'essentiel, c'est à dire ce qui permettra au jury d'inculper les coupables. Pas d'état d'âme.

 _« Et, après il a trainé maman jusqu'en haut des escaliers … »_  
 _« Et Camille et vous étiez toujours dans la pièce ? »_  
 _« Toujours, acquiesçais-je, enfin il y avait aussi Buddy … »_  
 _« Qui est Buddy ? »_

Je sens les larmes monter. Je tente de les retenir du mieux que je peux, mais c'est vraiment plus dur que je ne le pensais

 _« Buddy était notre chien, à Camille, maman, et moi. »_

Je souris en revoyant sa magnifique petite gueule d'ange :

 _« Il était magnifique … »_  
 _« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_  
 _« J'ai voulu aller aider maman, mais elle m'a dit de rester avec Camille et Buddy dans le salon. Alors je suis restée dans le salon avec Buddy et Camille. »_  
 _« Et votre mère ? »_  
 _« Carl l'avait emmenée en haut. »_  
 _« Et que faisait Camille ? »_  
 _« Comme elle était assez malade, elle était allongée sur le canapé. »_

Je m'arrête à là, et commence à me pincer les lèvres nerveusement. J'ai peur de la suite.

 _« Et ensuite ? » continue de m'interroger Maître Stone._

Je réfléchis à comment révéler ce terrible secret.

 _« Kaely ? »_  
 _« J'ai … J'ai tué Camille », murmurais-je en baissant mon visage._

Je n'ose pas affronter les regards. J'entends les murmures lointains, et sens cette lourde tension qui s'est installée dans la salle.

 _« Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »_  
 _« Je l'ai tuée. »_  
 _« Expliquez-nous comment la scène s'est déroulée. Votre mère n'était donc plus là, et Camille était sur le canapé ? »_

J'acquiesce, le visage toujours baissé.

 _« Elle … Elle a essayé de monter les escaliers, elle criait le nom de maman et de Carl…. Mais elle était très faible … Elle pleurait beaucoup, et elle répétait : Non non non, ne lui fais pas ça …. »_

Je m'arrête de nouveau. Je garde mon visage baissé, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite :

 _« Alors … Alors j'ai monté les escaliers et … je … je …. Je suis allée voir maman. »_

\- J'aurais dû te tuer en même temps que j'aurais dû tuer ta pétasse de mère, espèce de salope ! Je …

Je relève mon visage en l'entendant parler. Celui qui se dit être mon père. Alors qu'il continue de m'insulter, je m'apprête à lui couper la parole, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire puisque Hank se lève de son banc et se jette sur lui.

Suite à cette altercation, 20 minutes de pauses ont été imposées par la présidente de l'assemblée. Maître Stone a longuement fait la morale à Hank, en lui répétant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en se comportant de la sorte.

 _« Donc, vous êtes partie voir votre mère ?_

Je viens de regagner la barre, l'interrogatoire recommence tout juste :

 _« J'ai cru qu'elle était morte », avouais-je à Maître Stone, « elle était allongée par terre, elle ne répondait plus … »_  
 _« Et Carl, où était-il ? »_

Je souris tristement avant de reprendre :

 _« Il … Il était dans la salle de bains, il prenait une douche. Il … Il y avait beaucoup de sang dans la chambre. Buddy était allongé à côté de maman, il essayait aussi de la réveiller. Ensuite, Carl est revenu dans la pièce et … Buddy lui a sauté dessus. »_  
 _« Excusez-moi Kaely, mais vous aviez quel âge quand tout ça s'est passé ? »_  
 _« 4 ans. »_  
 _« Et vous en avez 13 maintenant. Ça fait assez longtemps, presque dix ans, d'autant plus que vous étiez petite. Etes vous sûre que vos souvenirs ne sont pas erronés?_  
 _« Absolument certaine », affirmais-je, « J'ai suivi beaucoup de séances chez des psychiatres, des séances pendant lesquelles ils m'endormaient pour que je me replonge dans le passé et que mes souvenirs remontent à la surface. »_

Maître Stone acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête, avant de reprendre :

 _« Que s'est-il passé lorsque Buddy a sauté sur Carl ? »_  
 _« Carl a pris son revolver et a tiré sur Buddy. »_

Je frémis en entendant encore son cri de douleur, ses gémissements.

 _« Kaely ? »_

Je peine à sortir de mes pensées :

 _« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_  
 _« Buddy perdait beaucoup de sang, et Carl nous a ramenés dans le salon parce qu'il voulait être seul avec maman. Il a continué de frapper Buddy, encore, encore …. Jusqu'à que … »_

Je me pince les lèvres, en sentant les larmes monter dangereusement. Je ne dois pas craquer, pas devant ce monstre qui se tient face à moi.

 _« Camille l'a supplié d'arrêter, elle l'a supplié de partir. »_  
 _« Est ce qu'il l'a fait ? »_

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

 _« Il a simplement dit à Camille que maman allait payer pour tout ça, que maman n'aurait jamais dû dire ce qu'elle a dit. »_  
 _« Savez-vous de quoi parlait-il ? »_  
 _« Maman avait vu des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir … »_  
 _« Et quoi comme chose ? »_

Je baisse de nouveau mon visage, puis fixe mes mains que je ne cesse de triturer.

 _« Kaely ? »_  
 _« Elle avait vu Hank et Bunny s'embrasser. »_

Je sais que ma révélation est lourde de conséquences, mais je ne peux plus me taire :

 _« Alors maman n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'avouer à Hank que Carl était trop entreprenant vis à vis de Camille, et qu'il devait arrêter de le voir._  
 _« Erin avait-elle parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu à Camille ? »_

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

 _« Jamais, elle ne l'aurait fait. Elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'affliger une telle peine à Camille, et surtout une telle victoire à Bunny. Mais maman savait des choses, des choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de dire, des choses contre Carl. Pour elle, c'était la seule manière de préserver Camille. Alors, elle a avoué à Hank que Carl était pas très cool avec Camille, Hank a ensuite demandé des explications à sa femme, mais comme elle savait que maman risquait gros, Camille a tout nié. Et quand Carl a su que maman avait parlé, il s'en est pris à elle._ _»_

A la fin de ma révélation, c'est le silence. Silence absolu. Est-ce que je dois relever mon visage ? Je l'ignore.

 _« Et ensuite ? Que s'est-il passé dans la maison ?_  
 _« Carl a remonté les escaliers, Buddy était toujours gravement blessé, et Camille était allongée sur le canapé. Je lui ai dit que maman ne se réveillait pas, Camille a encore plus pleuré et elle m'a demandé de lui donner la boîte qui était posé sur la table. Elle m'a dit que c'était des bonbons … Alors, je lui ai donné la boîte. »_  
 _« Et ensuite ? »_  
 _« Elle a fermé les yeux, et … Je n'arrivais plus à la réveiller. Alors j'ai appelé les pompiers. Maman m'a toujours dit que s'il y avait un souci, je devais appuyer sur 3 touches : une fois le 9, et deux fois le 1. Les pompiers sont ensuite arrivés. »_  
 _« Vous souvenez-vous de ces pompiers ? »_

C'était la question que je redoutais le plus. Lentement, je lève mon visage et cherche du regard le principal concerné. Je le vois, il m'adresse un sourire rassurant suivi d'un signe de tête affirmatif.

 _« Wallace... Wallace Boden. »_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Point de vue : Hank Voight**

 _Samedi 10 décembre_

12 jours déjà qu'elle est plongée dans le coma, 12 jours que j'attends impatiemment son réveil. Il est plus de 22 heures lorsque je rentre dans sa chambre. Les fils qui sont reliés à elle sont toujours aussi nombreux. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil qui est juste à côté de son lit, puis me saisis de l'une de ses mains.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser Erin … Pas comme ça, pas de cette manière.

Je resserre plus fortement sa main, puis la pose sur mes lèvres :

\- S'il te plaît, murmurais-je en fermant mes yeux, t'as réussi à envoyer tous ces enfoirés derrière les barreaux, tu ne peux pas t'en aller alors que t'as fait le plus dur … Tes filles ont besoin de toi, Jay a besoin de toi, et j'ai besoin de toi Erin.

Pendant plus d'une heure, je reste à ses côtés, à lui parler, et surtout lui demander de se réveiller. Mais comme hier, comme avant-hier, comme les jours précédents, je n'aurais aucune réponse à mes requêtes.

Je finis donc par m'en aller. Lorsque je passe les portes de l'hôpital, j'aperçois une personne qui est assise sur un banc, juste en face de ma voiture. Cette même personne que je fuis depuis son arrivée à Chicago. Je pousse un léger soupir, puis décide de me diriger jusqu'à elle, conscient que nous devons avoir une discussion.

\- Hank, me salue-t-elle.  
\- Elizabeth.

Je m'assois à ses côtés en silence.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, murmure-t-elle.  
\- Personne ne le voulait.  
\- J'ignorais tout, tu le sais ? Quand Camille m'a dit qu'elle avait une adoption pour nous, je …. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir plus, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait tout réglé tous les papiers, j'aurais dû être plus vigilante.  
\- Tu ne le pouvais pas Elizabeth, personne ne le pouvait. Erin et Camille avaient tout prévu pour que personne ne le sache.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement :

\- Tu sais, je trouvais assez bizarre que toutes les semaines, Camille passait me voir avec Erin. Mais j'aurais dû y voir, m'apercevoir. Les yeux d'Erin quand elle tenait Kaely dans ses bras, leur complicité… Tous les week end où Camille me demandait si elle pouvait prendre Kaely…

Elle pousse un soupir, puis hausse les épaules.

\- Quand Kaely a grandi, j'ai bien remarqué sa ressemblance avec Erin. Qui ne le remarquerait pas d'ailleurs, elle est son portrait craché. Erin avait fini par m'avouer que Kaely était sa fille, qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon en boîte de nuit avec qui elle avait passé la nuit et qu'elle était tombée enceinte.

On a continué à discuter pendant de nombreuses heures. Même si mes relations n'ont jamais été au beau fixe avec ma belle sœur, on a quand même beaucoup parlé ce soir là. Des évènements. Des tensions. De la situation. Et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. A elle aussi d'ailleurs.

Il est plus d'une heure du matin lorsque je regagne mon domicile. Justin et Olive ne dorment toujours pas, ils sont assis sur le canapé et discutent tranquillement :

\- Kaely n'a pas voulu manger, m'informe alors Olive, quand elle est revenue de l'hôpital, elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre et n'en est pas ressortie de la journée.

Comme hier, comme avant, comme les jours précédents, pensais-je avec une pointe d'anxiété.

\- Toujours pas de changement ?  
\- Rien concernant Erin, mais il y a du progrès pour la petite.

On continue de discuter pendant quelques minutes, puis je décide de me rendre jusqu'à la chambre où se trouve Kaely. Elle m'autorise à entrer :

\- Justin et Olive m'ont dit que tu n'avais pas mangé aujourd'hui.  
\- J'ai pas faim.  
\- Mais tu dois quand même manger, ta mère et ta sœur ont besoin de toi.

Elle hausse les épaules, puis je l'entends renifler.

\- Kaely ?  
\- C'est bon Hank, murmure-t-elle la voix cassée.

Je m'assois sur le rebord de son lit. Etant donné qu'elle est allongée sur le côté, je n'arrive pas à la voir, mais étant donné le ton tremblant de sa voix, je suis certain qu'elle pleure.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je n'arrive plus à supporter tous ces regards. Tout le monde me regarde comme la bâtarde de service !  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai Kaely.  
\- Si c'est vrai Hank, s'exclame-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, Jay me regarde comme si j'étais la pire espèce. A chaque fois que je suis dans les parages, il fout toujours le camp ! Encore s'il n'y avait que lui… Mais là, tout le monde Hank ! Tout le monde !

Elle éclate en larmes. Je tente de la réconforter du mieux que je peux, mais la douleur est trop profonde, et la culpabilité bien trop grande.

Je décide de la laisser tranquille et de reprendre cette conversation demain matin. Une conversation que je n'aurai pas, puisque lorsque je retourne la voir le lendemain, sa chambre est vide et déserte.

* * *

 **Point de vue: Externe**

Lundi 12 décembre : 21h45  
Bureau de l'intelligence

Depuis presque 48 heures maintenant, Kaely est introuvable. Malgré les avis de recherche publiés dans toute la ville, et malgré le nombre de personnes mobilisées pour la trouver, toujours aucune trace de la jeune fille.

\- Toujours aucune transmission avec son portable, soupire Mouse.

Ils continuent pourtant les recherches jusqu'à que deux personnes montent les escaliers. En voyant sa fille, Antonio fronce les sourcils, quelque peu inquiet :

\- Eva, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Antonio jette un regard surpris à l'intention de sa sœur qui l'ignore, celle ci totalement concentrée sur sa nièce :

\- Tu leur dis tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Mal à l'aise et surtout craintive, la jeune fille acquiesce puis met quelques secondes à prendre la parole, à l'intention de son père :

\- Kaely, murmure-t-elle, elle était à la maison… Je l'ai vue, et…  
\- Waw waw waw, l'interrompt-il en secouant son visage, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y avait personne à la maison.  
\- Si, elle était là, mais Diego l'avait cachée dans sa chambre. Je … Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, je suis rentrée plus tôt des cours aujourd'hui, et je suis tombée sur elle. Je lui ai dit que tout le monde la cherchait, mais elle a carrément flippé et m'a suppliée de ne rien dire à personne, qu'elle allait s'en aller. Diego est arrivé après que je l'ai prévenu, et là, ça a vraiment dégénéré.  
\- Où il est ? s'empresse de lui demander son père, en mettant le combiné sur son oreille tout en tapant le numéro de téléphone de son fils.  
\- Il la cherche lui aussi, parce qu'elle s'est enfuie de la maison.

Il a donc essayé de contacter son fils, mais sans succès. Mouse a alors localisé le portable de Diego :

\- Il est du côté de Hyde Park, annonce-t-il.

Ils y sont tous allés, sirènes et gyrophares en marche, tandis que Gabby a ramené Eva chez elle.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination, ils ne mettent pas longtemps à les apercevoir. Mais ils mettent encore moins de temps à comprendre la situation. Si Diego se tient sur le trottoir, ce n'est pas le cas de Kaely qui se trouve sur le rebord d'un pont.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE DEGAGER ! hurle-t-elle.  
\- Tu t'éloignes d'abord d'ici et je dégagerai.

Elle secoue plus vigoureusement son visage :

\- BARRE TOI DE LA !

Antonio se décide d'intervenir en voyant la situation dégénérer :

\- Diego, recule toi.  
\- Non, je …  
\- Diego, tu recules, insiste son père.

Il ne lui laisse pas le choix et l'attrape par le bras pour l'emmener derrière lui. Justin qui est là lui aussi se décide à prendre la parole :

\- Ecoute Kaely, éloigne toi du bord et…  
\- J'ai tué ta mère Justin, comment tu peux te tenir face à moi ?!  
\- Tu ne l'as pas tuée, elle était malade.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droit avant de lâcher d'un ton amer :

\- Vous ne savez rien du tout.  
\- Alors explique-nous, tente de la raisonner Hank.

Mais elle refuse. Elle n'a pas envie de parler, et tous savent qu'elle ne le fera sûrement pas.

\- Je leur ai dit qu'ils étaient tous lâches, mais je le suis encore plus qu'eux parce que j'ai menti aussi.

Tandis qu'elle continue de parler, Antonio fait discrètement un signe à l'intention d'Adam, de Jay, et de Justin. Les 3 hommes hésitent. C'est risqué. Trop risqué pour Alvin qui, ayant compris leur plan, les arrête net en secouant son visage de gauche à droite.

\- Nan, il n'y a personne qui sait. Enfin, personne excepté ma mère, mais maintenant qu'elle est morte …  
\- Elle n'est pas morte, la coupe Justin.

Elle sourit quelque peu en haussant les épaules :

\- Mentalement non, mais physiquement elle n'est plus là. Alors comment ça va se passer ensuite? Je vais devoir croiser dans la rue la personne qui devrait être en prison à l'heure actuelle, mais qui ne l'est pas par ma faute ? Ma mère m'a demandé de dire la vérité, mais j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire.

Elle pousse un soupir et semble se perdre dans ses pensées :

\- J'ai tout foiré. Ma mère n'attendait qu'une chose, que sa propre mère aille derrière les barreaux. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai essayé mais….

Elle se stoppe un court instant :

\- Je n'ai pas réussi. Je voulais d'abord avoir des réponses à mes questions, et je savais que si elle allait en prison, je n'en aurais pas. Alors j'ai menti.

Elle plante son regard dans celui de Hank :

\- J'ai menti sur tout Hank. Le soir où ta femme est morte, ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'ai dit.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Kaely, ce n'est pas facile pour toi.  
\- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ça a été très facile pour moi, j'ai eu une mère qui a tout sacrifié pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu à me soucier de rien, elle a toujours subvenu à mes besoins alors qu'elle n'a pas demandé à ce que je sois là. Elle m'avait demandé une chose, seule une chose … Et je n'ai pas été capable de la faire.  
\- Erin comprendra.  
\- Non, elle ne comprendra pas. Tout comme tu ne comprendras pas lorsque tu sauras la vérité, tout comme Justin ne le comprendra pas non plus.  
\- Kaely …  
\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Puis elle a sauté du pont. Ils se sont alors tous précipités jusqu'au rebord, et en voyant Kaely atterrir dans l'eau, Jay a sauté à son tour.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Dimanche 18 décembre, 22h45,_  
 _Chicago Med_

 **Point de vue: Kaely**

Je continue de lui parler, en tenant sa main dans la mienne. Comme hier. Comme avant-hier. Comme les 20 autres jours précédents.

\- Maman, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là… Parce que je ne vais pas y arriver sans toi. Je ne tiendrai pas le coup. C'est dur, de plus en plus dur. Je …

Je souffle un bon coup. Je ne dois pas craquer.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…

Je commence alors à tout lui raconter. Est ce qu'elle m'écoute ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ça me soulage énormément de lui parler.

\- Kaely ?

Je suis interrompue par Will qui entre dans la chambre. Comme les soirs précédents, il me demande :

\- Tu veux que je t'installe un lit pour ce soir ?

Et comme les soirs précédents, j'accepte. Il sort donc de la chambre, puis quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec un lit qu'il place à côté de celui de ma mère.

\- Est ce qu'elle souffre ?

Il me jette un regard surpris :

\- Le fait qu'elle soit branchée à toutes ces machines, ça lui fait mal ?  
\- Elle ne sent absolument rien, m'affirme-t-il sur un ton qui se veut rassurant, c'est comme si elle dormait.  
\- Mais plus elle reste dans cet état, et moins elle a de chances de se réveiller ?

Il paraît déstabilisé. Pas par ma question, mais par autre chose. Il plisse le front puis s'approche du lit où est allongée ma mère, et pose une de ses mains sur la sienne.

\- Erin ?

Il la fixe durant quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers moi :

\- Tu peux aller chercher des médecins et leur dire que j'ai besoin d'eux en salle 450 ?

Je m'exécute, même si je ne comprends absolument pas ce qui se passe. 3 médecins accourent ensuite jusqu'à la chambre 450. Je les suis, mais ils m'interdisent d'entrer. J'ai peur. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il est plus de 3 heures du matin lorsque les médecins ressortent de la chambre de ma mère. J'ai passé tout ce temps à tourner en rond, craignant le pire, et surtout hésitant à contacter Hank.

\- Elle est réveillée, m'informe Will.

J'ai bien entendu où il vient de me dire que ma mère est réveillée ? Je le fixe, les yeux grands ouverts, n'osant plus bouger :

\- Elle est réveillée, me répète-t-il dans un petit sourire, tu peux aller la voir.

* * *

 _Vendredi 13 janvier, 15h30,_  
 _Bureau de l'intelligence,_

 **Point de vue : Erin **

J'ai enfin repris le travail. Depuis lundi, pour être précise. Et je dois vous avouer que ça me fait le plus grand bien. De retravailler, mais aussi et surtout de revoir mes collègues.

Pourtant, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose. Quoi ? Je ne saurais vous le dire précisément, mais il y a cette ambiance de : « On sait des choses que tu ignores. » Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas tarder à en avoir la preuve, puisque 15 minutes plus tard, alors que Hank nous fait un débriefing, Platt m'annonce que Kaely est là mais qu'elle n'est pas toute seule. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions que Gabby arrive accompagnée de Diego et Kaely. Elle se tourne vers Antonio qui la fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- Ils se sont battus au collège. J'ai dû aller le chercher, l'informe –t-elle alors.

Pourquoi ça n'a l'air de surprendre que moi ? Kaely se battre avec Diego ?  
Je vois Antonio adresser un regard noir à l'intention de son fils, pourtant il n'a pas l'air surpris. Comme le reste de mon équipe d'ailleurs.

J'en suis maintenant sûre. En un mois d'absence, il s'est passé bien plus qu'on a voulu me faire croire. Bizarrement, je l'avais pressenti par certains comportements, notamment celui de ma fille. Mais elle m'avait assurée que tout allait bien, alors je n'avais pas plus insister.

Sans plus attendre, je me tourne vers elle :

\- J'peux te voir une minute ?

Elle acquiesce silencieusement. Tandis que je me lève de ma chaise, je perçois le regard de Diego planté sur Kaely, mais celle-ci l'ignore totalement et se dirige jusqu'à la salle de pause. Je ferme la porte derrière moi puis me tourne vers elle :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle se pince les lèvres en haussant les épaules :

\- J'en peux plus …, murmure-t-elle.  
\- De quoi Kaely ?

Elle tourne son regard alors que je vois ses premières larmes surgir. Je décide donc de couper court à la conversation. Elle n'est pas en état pour :

\- On va rentrer à la maison, ok ?  
\- J'veux bien, murmure-t-elle en passant une main sur ses yeux.

Je pars en informer Hank qui me dit qu'il n'y a aucun souci. Je commence à ranger mes affaires lorsque Kaely me rejoint.

\- Ça t'apprendra à jouer ta garce.

Surprise d'entendre Diego parler de la sorte, je me tourne et reste choquée lorsque je vois son regard noir posée sur ma fille. J'ai peut-être dû mal entendre ou …

\- Facile de venir pleurer une fois qu'on a cherché ?

Non, je n'ai pas mal entendu. Ma fille tente d'ignorer ses remarques, mais je vois bien qu'elle est touchée.

\- Tu la fermes Diego, le réprimande alors son père.  
\- Ce n'est pas tout, reprend alors Gabby à l'intention de son frère.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu es convoqué par son proviseur à 17h ce soir.

Antonio fronce les sourcils, puis se tourne vers son fils :

\- Et, comment ça se fait ?

Totalement blasé, celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel en poussant en soupir :

\- C'est rien.  
\- Pour harcèlement, précise sèchement Gabby, SMS, appels téléphoniques…  
\- Harcèlement ? Envers qui ?

Diego roule des yeux, de plus en plus agacé, alors que le regard de Gabby se pose sur Kaely. Antonio comprend alors et se tourne vers elle :

\- Tu peux me passer ton portable ?

Kaely me jette un regard affolé, je comprends qu'elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de choses à cacher. Elle finit tout de même par sortir son portable de sa poche, et plus que réticente, elle le donne à Antonio.

Celui-ci commence donc à lire ce qui se trouve sur l'écran, mais plus il continue sa lecture, et plus son visage se décompose.

\- Papa écoute …, tente de se défendre Diego.  
\- Je ne veux surtout pas t'entendre, le coupe-t-il froidement.

Il redonne le téléphone à Kaely puis fait face à son fils, le visage toujours aussi fermé :

\- Gabby va te ramener à la maison, tu y restes jusqu'à que je rentre, compris ?

J'ai ramené Kaely à la maison. Aussitôt rentrée, elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bains et a pris un long bain.  
Elle m'a ensuite rejoint sur le canapé, plus d'une trentaine de minutes plus tard :

\- Ça va ?

Elle hausse les épaules avec une petite moue :

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, finit-elle par m'avouer dans un murmure.

J'acquiesce :

\- Je sais, mais tu le feras quand tu seras prête chérie.  
\- Quand t'étais à l'hôpital, un soir, j'ai pété un câble. Je suis partie de chez Hank et je suis allée chez Diego. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant, à part lui. Puis le lendemain, Eva m'a vue. J'ai paniqué et je me suis échappée. Ensuite …

Elle devient mal à l'aise et a du mal à continuer :

\- Je me suis retrouvée sur ce pont, ils étaient tous là face à moi. J'ai avoué à Hank que j'avais menti.

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Menti ?

Elle se pince les lèvres, et me fixe l'air désolé :

\- J'suis désolée maman…  
\- De quoi Kaely ?  
\- Bunny n'a pas été emprisonnée. J'ai menti sur la version des faits.

Mon cœur bat soudainement plus rapidement. Bunny est donc toujours libre. Cette révélation me donne envie de vomir, je me sens soudainement mal, mais je ne laisse rien paraître :

\- Hank ne sait pas comment ça s'est passé ?  
\- Non, enfin il a la version que j'ai donnée à la barre. Mais étant donné qu'elle n'est pas totalement vraie… Je ne supportais plus de lui mentir, alors je suis partie chez Diego, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.  
\- Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?  
\- Je le connais depuis toujours, à vrai dire. Et il était mon petit ami depuis 2 ans.

J'écarquille les yeux, choquée par sa révélation.

\- J'ignorais qu'il était le fils de l'un de tes collègues, et lui ignorait que j'étais ta fille. Et puis, quand il y a eu l'affaire, … je lui ai demandé du temps, que j'avais besoin de rester seule, mais il n'acceptait pas, il était toujours sur mon dos. Alors j'ai rompu. Et depuis, il me fait vivre un enfer.

Elle continue de me parler. De Diego. De ce qui s'est passé sur ce fameux pont lorsqu'elle s'est échappée de chez lui. De tout.  
Avec son récit, je comprends que tout ça est peut-être trop dur pour elle. Je lui fais alors une proposition :

\- Est ce que tu veux retourner vivre en Nouvelle Zélande ?

Les larmes aux yeux, elle hausse les épaules :

\- Je … je n'en sais rien maman. D'un côté, je n'en peux plus d'être ici, mais d'un autre, je veux rester habiter avec toi. Et …  
\- Tu n'as pas compris Kaely. Si tu veux retourner vivre là bas, je viens avec toi.

Elle me fixe, l'air stupéfait :

\- Mais … et Kelsie ?  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper, d'accord ? Ça ne concerne que Jay et moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
\- Je … Je n'en sais rien.

Elle est perdue, totalement déboussolée. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, je lui propose alors autre chose :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre des congés et on va simplement partir en vacances, ça marche ? Histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

Elle accepte avec plaisir. Ça lui fera du bien, et à moi aussi.


	14. Chapitre 14

Il est maintenant plus de 23 heures. Kaely vient tout juste de se coucher après avoir longuement parlé. Je range un peu l'appartement lorsque j'entends qu'on toque à ma porte. C'est donc assez surprise que je me dirige jusqu'au hall d'entrée, et c'est encore plus surprise que j'aperçois l'un de mes collègues derrière la porte :

\- Antonio ?  
\- Je te dérange ?  
\- Pas du tout. Entre.

Je le laisse donc entrer, puis on part s'installer dans le salon.

\- Je suis passé voir le proviseur tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, et je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement de Diego.

Je pousse un léger soupir, en haussant les épaules :

\- C'est toujours difficile les relations amoureuses. Il digère sûrement mal la chose, ce qui est compréhensible, et comme Kaely n'est pas dans une grande forme en ce moment, elle est plus … vulnérable.  
\- Ne le justifie pas Erin. Même si elle a rompu, il n'a pas à se comporter comme ça.  
\- Je ne le justifie pas Antonio, je le comprends juste, et je suis certaine que Kaely ne lui facilite pas la tâche. Après, c'est vrai que certains propos …

Je grimace légèrement, ne sachant pas vraiment de quelle manière aboutir ma phrase :

\- Laissent à désirer, surtout lorsqu'ils sont adressés à une personne qui traverse une période difficile.

Mais Antonio n'est pas d'accord avec mon raisonnement, et il me le fait clairement comprendre :

\- Ils laissent plus qu'à désirer Erin. Il l'a harcelée, insultée, et pire encore, il a appuyé là où ça fait le plus mal et t'a insultée toi aussi. Déjà que Kaely doit beaucoup endurer depuis le procès, si en plus les personnes en qui elle a le plus confiance la trahissent, elle ne va jamais s'en sortir Erin.

Je ne peux qu'approuver en poussant un soupir. Il a raison.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'avec Kaely on va partir un moment.  
\- Définitif ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de la suite des évènements. Mais elle a besoin d'air, après tout ce qui vient de se passer.  
\- Elle veut partir de Chicago ?

Je hausse les épaules :

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai le sentiment que oui, mais elle n'ose pas me le dire clairement.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas te forcer à faire un choix.  
\- Mon choix est déjà fait. Elle sait que si elle part, je la suivrais.  
\- Et Kelsie ?  
\- Elle m'a posé la question, je lui ai répondu que ça ne regardait que Jay et moi et qu'elle ne m'obligeait absolument à rien, que c'était mon choix et uniquement le mien.  
\- C'est là que ça coince.

Il confirme ce dont je me doutais.

\- Même si elle veut quitter Chicago, elle ne te le dira pas parce qu'elle va se sentir responsable de la distance entre Kelsie et toi.  
\- Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire alors ?  
\- Tu lui dis clairement ce que tu comptes faire. Parle-lui. Mais je ne te garantis rien, parce qu'elle éprouve un énorme sentiment de culpabilité avec toutes les personnes qui l'entourent. Donc même si tu lui dis que c'est ton choix, elle se considèrera quand même fautive de te priver de ta fille.

Il a résumé tout ce que je pensais.

\- Elle vient de m'avouer que Bunny était encore en liberté parce qu'elle avait menti lors de l'audience.  
\- C'est vrai, m'informe-t-il, mais Hank a conseillé à Bunny de quitter Chicago. C'est ce qu'elle a dû faire puisqu'on ne l'a plus revue depuis la fin de l'audience.  
\- Et comment il a réagi lorsqu'il a su que Kaely avait menti ?

Il hausse les épaules :

\- Elle était sur le rebord d'un pont lorsqu'elle lui a avoué avoir menti. Alors…

Il pousse un soupir puis semble se perdre dans ses pensées :

\- Tu peux me dire comment ça s'est passé exactement ? Sur le pont, lui précisais-je en voyant son regard interrogateur.

Il m'a tout raconté. La venue d'Eva au bureau pour lui avouer que Kaely était dans leur maison, qu'elle s'était ensuite enfuie, et qu'ils l'avaient retrouvée sur le pont grâce à la localisation du portable de Diego.

\- C'est là que Kaely a avoué à Hank avoir menti. Il a essayé de calmer la chose, il lui a dit que ce n'était pas facile pour elle, qu'elle n'était pas responsable de tout ça. Mais elle n'écoutait pas, elle répétait simplement qu'elle avait tué Camille et ensuite elle a sauté dans le fleuve, Jay l'a suivie et l'a récupérée.

C'est donc Jay qui s'est jeté à l'eau pour la sauver. Kaely m'avait bien dit qu'on l'avait secourue, mais elle ne m'avait dit aucun nom, elle m'avait simplement dit que les pompiers étaient venus à son secours.

\- Donc Hank ne sait rien ?  
\- Rien de rien, m'affirme Antonio, il sait qu'il ne sait pas tout, mais il n'a pas voulu la bousculer, le docteur Charles lui a demandé de laisser du temps à Kaely.

On a continué à discuter pendant de longues heures, puis Antonio a fini par quitter mon domicile vers 1 heure du matin.

De mon côté, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors je me saisis de mon téléphone portable et hésite à appeler Jay. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler maintenant mais il est déjà tard, et mes relations avec lui ne sont pas des meilleures. Je réfléchis donc quelques secondes avant de me décider à lui envoyer un message :

1 :14 : « Tu dors ? »

Apparemment non puisque quelques secondes plus tard, je vois son visage apparaître sur mon écran de portable : « Appel »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » me demande-t-il assez inquiet, alors que je viens tout juste de décrocher.  
« Je te dérange ? »  
« Non, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Visiblement si, puisque j'entends une voix de femme à travers le téléphone. Elle lui demande s'il en a pour longtemps, il lui répond qu'il fait vite, puis il reprend notre conversation :

« Erin ? »

Je raccroche en poussant un soupir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui téléphoner. Je pars donc me coucher. Je continue de réfléchir, et commence enfin à trouver le sommeil lorsque j'entends mon portable vibrer. Je m'en saisis puis mets quelques secondes à lire le message que Jay vient de m'envoyer :

« Je suis devant ta porte.»

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me lève plus que difficilement de mon lit et pars ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Jay est là. Il fronce les sourcils en m'apercevant :

\- Je te réveille ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite, même si je sais que mon visage doit prouver le contraire :

\- Je peux entrer ?

L'esprit encore assez endormi, je me décale et le laisse donc entrer dans l'appartement. Il part s'installer sur le canapé tandis que je referme derrière lui, puis je le rejoins et m'assois à ses côtés.

\- Donc, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je lui jette un regard assez surpris :

\- Ton message, précise-t-il.  
\- Ah ça, murmurais-je en passant une main sur mes yeux, c'était rien, désolé.  
\- T'en es sûre ? En général, quand on envoie un message en pleine nuit, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, non ?

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés. Je sais qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire, alors je me lance :

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, mais ça aurait pu attendre, je suis désolée.  
\- Bon ben maintenant que je suis là, je t'écoute.

Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de parler, ou plutôt je n'ai plus envie. Je suis fatiguée, et je dois vous avouer qu'avoir entendu cette fille lorsque j'étais au téléphone avec lui m'a coupé toute envie.

\- Erin ?

Je me tourne vers lui et pousse un léger soupir :

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tu dormais Jay, ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer.  
\- Je sais, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai appelée, mais tu m'as raccroché au nez, me fait-il remarquer avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix. Tout ça parce que tu as entendu ma sœur me parler.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je me pince les lèvres, tentant de cacher du mieux possible ma gêne :

\- Ça a coupé.  
\- Ça a coupé aussi quand j'ai essayé de te rappeler après ?

Ok. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je décide alors de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas m'enfoncer encore plus :

\- J'ai parlé avec Antonio tout à l'heure, et …  
\- Tout à l'heure ? me coupe-t-il les sourcils froncés.

J'acquiesce avant de reprendre :

\- Il est passé à la maison, on a discuté  
\- Vous avez passé la soirée ensemble ?

Ok. Qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ? Je le regarde bizarrement :

\- A quoi tu joues ?  
\- Rien rien … Je trouve juste que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. C'est tout.  
\- Peut-être parce que lui ne passe pas son temps à me fuir ? lui lançais-je sarcastiquement.

J'ai visé juste puisqu'il ne trouve rien à répondre.

\- Enfin bref, là n'était pas le sujet. Il m'a dit ce que tu as fait pour Kaely, et je voulais te remercier.  
\- C'est normal. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

Je le remercie d'un sourire, mon regard ne quittant pas le sien. Malgré la distance qui s'est installée entre lui et moi ces derniers temps, je dois bien avouer qu'il me trouble toujours autant.

\- J'ai eu une conversation avec elle tout à l'heure, et je vais prendre quelques semaines de vacances pour partir avec elle.  
\- Partir … Provisoirement ?

Je pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :

\- Pour le moment, je l'ignore.  
\- Et tu as prévenu Hank ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire amèrement :

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il ne sait même pas que j'existe.  
\- Arrête, soupire-t-il.  
\- C'est la vérité Jay. Mais je comprends sa réaction, il a sûrement du mal à encaisser … certaines choses.  
\- Non, je t'assure que tu ne comprends pas.

Je ne préfère pas m'étaler sur le sujet, parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à digérer certains comportements.

\- Je t'assure que …  
\- C'est bon Jay.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas bon. Tu crois qu'on t'évite parce qu'on t'en veut, mais c'est faux. Oui, au début je t'en ai voulu, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Tu m'avais fait une promesse Erin, une promesse que tu n'as pas tenue. Comment je suis censé réagir ?

Je sais pertinemment qu'il m'en veut pour le choix de ma grossesse, et qu'il m'en voudra encore un long moment.

\- Tout ce que je voulais Erin, c'était que tu me dises la vérité concernant ton choix de sauver notre bébé avant toi. J'aurais peut-être mal réagi, mais j'aurais pu au moins me préparer à la chose.  
\- Tu n'aurais pas été d'accord Jay.

Il pousse un long soupir en passant une main sur son visage :

\- Tu as peut-être raison, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler quand même.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?! m'exclamais-je, pour qu'on se déchire alors que j'étais déjà déchirée par ce procès ?! Excuse-moi Jay, mais je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça !

C'est lorsque j'aperçois son air surpris que je comprends que j'en ai trop dit. Alors, je me lève du canapé et rejoins la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Je m'accoude sur le rebord du bar puis souffle un bon coup en fermant les yeux.

\- Erin…

Je tressaillis en sentant son souffle effleurer mon cou. Je ne l'avais pas entendu me rejoindre, et je dois avouer que sa présence ne m'aide pas vraiment à reprendre mes esprits.

\- Ça va Jay.

Je finis par boire mon verre d'eau tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

\- C'est ton psychologue qui nous a demandé de te laisser du temps, finit-il par m'avouer.

Je ne réponds rien et reste toujours dos à lui :

\- S'il te plaît Erin …

Il pose alors délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille et m'oblige à me tourner, lui faisant ainsi face.

\- On te laisse de l'espace parce que ton psychologue nous l'a demandé.

J'acquiesce et tente de fuir son regard du mieux que je peux parce que le trouble est de plus en plus grand, et surtout parce que je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer. Mais Jay m'en empêche. Il place ses mains sur chaque côté de mon visage et m'oblige à le fixer.

\- J'ai compris, réussis-je à lâcher en espérant qu'il me lâche.

Mais il n'en fait rien. Il garde son regard planté dans le mien.

\- Tu m'as manqué, et tu me manques encore Erin. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, je le fais uniquement parce que ça t'aide.  
\- Justement, ça ne m'aide pas Jay. Vraiment pas.

Il continue de tenir mon visage entre ses mains et me demande d'une voix remplie d'interrogations :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Strictement rien parce que je suis totalement perdue.

\- Je ne sais même pas si je vais rester sur Chicago Jay.

La situation est compliquée, vraiment compliquée, et il s'en rend compte puisqu'il pousse un long soupir.

\- Et imaginons que tu quittes Chicago… Comment ça va se passer pour Kelsie ?  
\- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai téléphoné tout à l'heure.

Je lui ai tout expliqué. De A jusqu'à Z. On a eu une longue conversation. Tellement longue qu'on n'a pas dormi de la nuit. On aurait pu continuer encore durant des heures, mais nous avons dû partir au travail.

Je suis fatiguée, et je sens surtout que je commence à être à bout. Est ce que j'ai bien fait de revenir si tôt au travail ? Je ne pense pas. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter les congés que m'avait proposés Voight. Mais voilà, le travail permet aussi de m'évader et d'éviter de penser à beaucoup de choses. Alors je ne pense qu'à ça, mon boulot. Peut-être fais-je une erreur ? Je n'en sais trop rien.


	15. Chapitre 15

**_Vendredi 20 janvier_**

 **Point de vue externe**

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent. Erin semble de plus en plus absente, et ça se ressent. Voight qui a bien remarqué son état mais qui est resté en retrait, décide de convoquer Jay à son bureau en cette fin de semaine.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Erin?  
\- Elle est au courant pour Bunny.  
\- Comment elle a réagi ?

Jay hausse les épaules avec un petit soupir :

\- Elle n'a pas réagi. A vrai dire, elle ne m'en a pas parlé, je l'ai su par Antonio. Mais il n'y a pas que ça …

Hank fronce les sourcils devant et attend que son agent poursuive :

\- Je ne sais pas tout, mais je sais que Kaely hésite à retourner en Nouvelle Zélande. Erin m'a dit qu'elle la suivrait.  
\- Et concernant Kelsie ?  
\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'arrangerait pour venir la voir.

Hank fronce les sourcils en poussant un soupir. Il continue de questionner Jay, mais s'apercevant qu'il n'en sait pas vraiment plus, il décide de mettre un terme à leur conversation. Tous deux quittent ainsi le bureau de Voight et tombent sur Diego qui vient tout juste d'arriver.

\- Salut p'pa, salut tout l'monde.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirige vers Erin sous le regard assez étonné de tous :

\- Salut Erin, comment tu vas ?

La concernée quitte un instant son ordinateur des yeux puis affiche un léger sourire à l'intention du jeune homme :

\- Ça va, je te remercie. Et toi ?  
\- Très bien merci. C'est normal que Kaely ne vienne plus en cours ?

Comprenant soudainement les raisons de sa venue, Erin sourit amusée avant de se reconcentrer sur son écran :

\- Elle est malade.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Erin lui jette de nouveau un regard :

\- Elle est malade.

Elle ne s'éternise pas plus sur le sujet, ce qui a l'air de déranger Diego puisqu'il continue sur sa lancée :

\- Pour louper les cours presque une semaine, elle doit bien être malade.

Erin sait très bien ce qu'il cherche à faire, elle sait très bien qu'il cherche à en savoir plus, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle préfère ne plus lui répondre.

\- Enfin, je passais juste parce que je dois lui filer des cours.  
\- C'est gentil de ta part, mais Kaely a tous les cours qu'il lui faut.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils :

\- Ah bon ? Et elle les a eus par qui ?  
\- Par un camarade.  
\- Et qui comme camarade ?

Erin se lève de sa chaise en se saisissant de sa veste, puis s'adresse à Hank :

\- J'ai un truc à faire, je reviens.  
\- Erin…  
\- C'est gentil Diego, mais ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle se débrouille, lui dit-elle gentiment avec un petit sourire.

Elle commence à quitter le bureau, Diego s'apprête à la suivre mais Antonio le rattrape à temps.

\- On travaille Diego.  
\- Je voulais juste voir Erin.  
\- On n'est pas au four et au moulin ici. Erin a du travail, donc …  
\- Si sa fille me répondait, je ne serais pas venu ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il commence à perdre son sang-froid, au grand étonnement de son père qui le fixe assez surpris.

\- Elle ne me répond même plus ! Elle …  
\- Tu la harcèles Diego. Tu as de la chance qu'Erin soit compatissante avec toi et qu'elle me dit aussi de l'être avec toi, mais crois moi que ça ne va pas durer longtemps.

Le jeune adolescent ne répond rien. Au lieu de ça, il serre les mâchoires.

\- Donc maintenant tu les laisses tranquilles. Et Kaely, et Erin.

Son fils continue de garder le silence, plus qu'à contre-coeur. Ça le démange de parler, ça se voit, pourtant il ne dit rien :

\- Je te ramène, finit par reprendre Antonio.

Mais Diego reste immobile, et ne bouge pas.

\- Diego, je te ...  
\- Je ne suis pas censé vous le dire, mais Bunny est là.

Il a fini par céder. Voight réagit le premier :

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Un soir de la semaine, Kaely m'a appelé pour me dire que l'autre vieille folle voulait la voir. Je lui ai conseillé de rester loin d'elle, ou au moins, de prévenir Erin. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'explications, mais qu'elle ne voulait rien dire à sa mère. Et le soir même, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'Erin était au courant et que la situation était plus que tendue. Depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles, elle ne vient même plus en cours.

* * *

 **Point de vue : Hank Voight**

Il est plus de minuit lorsque je rentre à mon domicile. Et comme je m'en doutais, Justin n'était pas couché puisqu'il m'attend avec une certaine impatience. Je lui ai alors expliqué la situation.

\- … Et donc Bunny est revenue ?  
\- D'après ce que nous a dit Diego, affirmais-je dans un léger soupir.

Son visage se crispe. Il devient aussi tendu que moi.

\- Je suis passé devant chez Erin en quittant le bureau… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.  
\- De toute façon, difficile de ne pas avoir de mauvais pressentiment quand cette garce se trouve dans les parages.  
\- Il y a quelque chose Justin.

Lui aussi le sait puisqu'il secoue de visage de haut en bas :

\- Je pense que ça concerne maman et Bunny, reprend-il, cette nuit où … Enfin tu vois.

Bien sûr que je vois. Cette fameuse nuit où Camille est morte, et où Kaely a avoué avoir menti.

\- Tu crois qu'on saura la vérité un jour ?  
\- Je l'espère …

Je ne pensais pas si bien dire. A peine ais-je fini ma phrase que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. En apercevant le numéro de Jay, je m'empresse de répondre. Notre conversation est plus que brève. Je raccroche en soupirant.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'passe ?  
\- Erin n'est plus chez elle. Kaely arrive avec Jay.

Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, ils sont arrivés. Justin part coucher Kelsie dans la chambre où dort Olive avec Daniel. Kaely est en larmes et semble inconsolable. Elle me raconte tant bien que mal ce qui se passe :

\- Je ne voulais pas … Je savais que ça lui faisait quelque chose, mais elle ne disait rien, elle n'en parlait jamais … Je… Je voulais juste savoir des choses … Tu vois ?

J'acquiesce, même si je ne saisis pas vraiment l'intégralité de son raisonnement

\- Alors dans la semaine… Je … je suis partie voir Bunny… m'expliquer avec elle… Je ne sais pas comment mais … mais maman l'a su. J'ai … j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais … mais elle se comportait comme si elle s'en fichait … Mais je voyais bien que .. enfin elle semblait plus tracassée …

Diego disait donc vrai tout à l'heure.

\- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demande Justin.  
\- On est parties se coucher comme d'habitude, mais … mais je me suis levée dans la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, et … j'ai eu comme une intuition, maman n'était plus dans sa chambre. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais…

Elle hausse les épaules en reniflant :

\- La porte de chez vous n'a pas été forcée ?

Elle m'informe que ce n'est pas le cas par un signe de tête :

\- Elle est partie avec sa voiture. Antonio a demandé à Mouse de tracer son téléphone, mais ça n'a rien donné, m'informe alors Jay.

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Antonio ?

Kaely ne répond toujours rien. Je comprends qu'elle n'est plus en état et qu'elle n'a surtout plus l'air d'être parmi nous. Je lui conseille donc d'aller se coucher, ce qu'elle accepte. Je l'accompagne alors dans la chambre, lui prête quelques affaires, puis retourne m'installer au salon où Justin et Jay continuent de discuter.

\- Kaely a directement contacté Diego quand elle a vu qu'Erin n'était plus à la maison. Antonio m'a prévenu une fois qu'il est arrivé là-bas, il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune effraction. Il a ensuite déposé Kaely chez moi, et m'a dit qu'il partait au bar de Bunny, voir si elle y était.  
\- Le bar du Bunny ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'elle est là bas ?  
\- Je viens de contacter Teddy, il m'a fait comprendre qu'Erin pourrait avoir certaines intentions vis à vis d'elle.

Autrement dit, il se peut, il est même très probable qu'Erin soit à la recherche de Bunny. Ce que va me révéler Jay va me faire craindre le pire :

\- Elle a embarqué son arme avec elle.

J'ai aussitôt quitté la maison et regagné ma voiture. Je commence à rouler tout en essayant de contacter Erin, même si je me doute qu'elle ne va pas me répondre. Pourtant, quelqu'un décroche :

« Erin ? »  
« C'est moi … »

Elle est en larmes, je l'entends au son de sa voix :

« Dis-moi où t'es, j'arrive. »  
« T'en fais pas … »  
« Erin, dis-moi où tu es, » insistais-je.  
« J'peux pas Hank. »

La force n'est visiblement pas la bonne solution pour essayer de la raisonner. J'essaie alors de me calmer, et de reprendre une respiration normale :

« S'il te plaît Erin. Dis-moi où tu es, il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle émet un léger rire :

« Qu'on parle ? Et de quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à dire. On m'a menti. L'autre folle est toujours dehors, et … »  
« Justement, il faut qu'on en parle. »  
« Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, j'ai juste envie que tout s'arrête. »

Mon cœur s'emballe lorsque je comprends ce à quoi elle fait allusion :

« S'il te plaît Erin, ne me fais pas ça … »

Elle ne répond rien. Est ce qu'elle est toujours au bout du téléphone ?

« Erin ? »  
« Lincoln Park », finit-elle par me révéler. « Vers le monument … »  
« J'arrive. Tu ne bouges pas, compris ? »

Je continue de lui parler, afin de garder un contact avec elle et ainsi m'assurer que tout va bien. La communication finit malheureusement par couper. J'essaie alors de rappeler mais elle ne répond plus. Je mets donc le turbo en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait de connerie.

Je finis par arriver à destination, et c'est avec soulagement que je l'aperçois assise sur le rebord d'un ponton. Je m'assieds à ses côtés sans un mot. Pendant plusieurs minutes c'est le silence absolu, j'en viens même à me demander si elle a remarqué ma présence :

\- J'ai cru que tu étais partie retrouver Bunny.  
\- Je l'ai fait, m'avoue-t-elle, mais je me suis dit que ce serait injuste qu'elle ait une mort aussi facile.  
\- Ce serait surtout injuste qu'elle ne soit pas condamnée.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que Camille aurait voulu.  
\- Si, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Elle m'a laissé une vidéo avant de mourir. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te salisses les mains, et tu le sais puisque c'est pour cette raison que tu as épargné Carl.  
\- Je l'ai épargnée parce que je savais que tu en aurais besoin pour ton procès.  
\- Tu l'as épargnée parce que tu savais que Camille n'aurait pas voulu ça.

Son visage toujours baissé et ses yeux posés sur le fleuve, elle reprend :

\- Si tu savais la vérité, tu ne réagirais pas de cette manière Hank, tu serais le premier à lui accrocher un rocher à son pied et à la jeter dans le fleuve.  
\- J'ai eu l'occasion de le faire.

Elle finit enfin par tourner son visage vers moi. Elle fronce les sourcils et paraît surprise :  
\- Mais je n'ai pas voulu que ça se finisse comme ça.

Elle hausse les épaules avec une petite moue :

\- Qu'est ce que ça changerait ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas la tuer sans avoir eu de réponse.

Elle sourit légèrement et surtout amèrement :

\- Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Kaely alors. Elle aussi veut comprendre pourquoi sa chère grand-mère s'est comportée comme une véritable pétasse.  
\- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir Erin. Kaely veut des réponses, et c'est normal.  
\- Il n'y a aucune réponse à ça Hank …

Elle ne veut pas en parler, je l'ai bien compris. Mais comment lui faire comprendre, sans la brusquer, que j'ai besoin qu'elle me parle pour comprendre ?

\- J'avais demandé à Kaely de tout révéler, c'était mon dernier vœu. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si je ne m'étais pas réveillée ?  
\- Mais tu es là Erin, et ce n'est pas sans raison. Tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Kaely, ça a été difficile pour elle. De passer à la barre, de faire face à son propre père, et surtout de faire tout ça sans toi.

Elle semble réfléchir à mes propos, alors je décide de continuer :

\- Je l'ai hébergée pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement, me faisant comprendre qu'elle est au courant et qu'elle est surtout prête à m'écouter. Je poursuis donc :

\- Un soir, elle s'est enfuie pour aller chez Diego. Personne ne le savait, excepté lui. Mais Eva l'a surprise, elle a pris peur et s'est enfuie. On l'a retrouvée sur un pont, et à ce moment, elle a dit qu'elle avait tué Camille.

Son regard fixant l'horizon, elle me demande :

\- Elle t'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- J'ai la version qu'elle a dite au tribunal….  
\- Quelle version ?  
\- Ce soir-là, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et tu es partie ouvrir. Carl a débarqué et a commencé à frapper Camille. Tu t'es interposée, il s'en est pris à toi et il t'a emmenée dans la chambre.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Elle t'a dit où se trouvaient Camille et elle ?  
\- En bas, dans le salon.

Elle m'informe que ce n'est pas le cas par un signe de tête :

\- Kaely était avec moi en haut. Carl l'avait obligée à tout regarder.

J'acquiesce machinalement mais surtout difficilement, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître pour qu'elle puisse continuer :

\- Camille était en bas, et …

Mais cette tâche se révèle trop dure pour le moment :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée Erin.

Elle tourne son visage jusqu'à moi, les larmes aux yeux :

\- J'suis désolée.  
\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prête.

Elle me remercie. On reste là encore un long moment, puis on finit par s'en aller aux environs des 2 heures du matin. Elle m'a demandé de la déposer chez Gabby, ce que j'ai fait avant de retourner chez moi.


	16. Chapitre 16

Jay et Justin ne dorment toujours pas. Je leur informe qu'Erin va bien et qu'elle est chez Gabby, et eux m'informent qu'Olive se trouve actuellement avec Kaely qui est apparemment malade.

\- Elle n'arrête pas de vomir, m'explique Justin, Olive lui a donné des médicaments, mais ça n'a pas l'air de faire effet.

Je ne tarde pas à en avoir la preuve, puisqu'elle sort de la chambre accompagnée d'Olive qui l'aide à tenir debout. Je fronce les sourcils en constatant son teint plus que livide.

\- C'est rien, murmure-t-elle en apercevant mon regard, je fais souvent des cauchemars.

Elle s'assied autour de la table et boit le verre d'eau qu'Olive vient de lui servir :

\- Erin passe la nuit chez Gabby, l'informais-je.

Elle tourne un visage plus que soucieux face à moi :

\- Elle a fait quelque chose à Bunny ?

Je l'informe que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle pousse alors un soupir avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais que ce qu'a fait Bunny est … horrible, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir … Tu vois ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne cherche plus à cacher ce que je pense :

\- J'aimerais comprendre, mais je ne peux pas parce que j'ignore ce que Bunny a fait.

Elle paraît surprise et me demande donc :

\- Maman ne t'a rien dit ?  
\- Elle m'a dit certaines choses.

Elle a certainement deviné ce que je sais puisqu'elle n'insiste pas plus sur ce sujet :

\- Et je dois faire quoi ? J'ai vu Bunny, et … Enfin elle ne m'avait pas l'air méchante …

Comment lui faire comprendre que Bunny a de multiples facettes, et que celle qu'elle montre au premier abord est loin d'être celle qui la reflète le plus :

\- Tu en as parlé avec ta mère ?  
\- J'ai essayé, mais elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, et que je pouvais la revoir si je le voulais.  
\- Et tu l'as revue ?

Elle répond non de la tête :

\- Maman ne veut pas que je sois seule avec elle.

Ce que je peux amplement comprendre :

\- Tu veux la revoir ?

Elle acquiesce :

\- Si tu veux, elle pourra venir au bureau pour que vous discutiez.  
\- Maman est d'accord ?  
\- Elle le sera, lui affirmais-je. Mais la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, elle t'a parlé de choses précises ?

Elle hausse les épaules visiblement mal à l'aise :

\- Apparemment, le même discours que d'habitude d'après maman…

J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, alors c'est avec un petit sourire que je reprends :

\- Qu'elle était malade et qu'elle va se faire soigner ?

Elle me confirme que j'ai raison :

\- Quand maman a su que je l'avais vue, elle m'a répété mot pour mot ce que Bunny m'avait dit alors que je ne lui avais rien raconté de mon entrevue avec elle. Tu crois que Bunny ment ?

J'en suis sûr, ais-je failli lui répondre. Au lieu de ça, je lui réponds :

\- D'après toi ?  
\- Moi, je crois maman à 200%. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais discuter avec Bunny. En plus, j'ai plein de questions …  
\- Alors tu la verras et tu lui poseras toutes les questions que tu veux, d'accord ?

* * *

 **Point de vue : Erin**

Ma nuit a été plus que courte, parce qu'en plus d'être rentrée plus que tard, Hank m'a ensuite prévenu que Bunny allait passer au bureau pour que Kaely puisse lui parler.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester à la maison Erin ? me demande Gabby pour la énième fois.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- J'veux la voir.

On monte alors dans la voiture, direction le bureau. Durant le trajet, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux éventuelles possibilités de cette entrevue. Soit, je tue Bunny dès que je la voie, soit je la massacre, ou soit je l'étripe. Large choix, n'est-ce pas ?

On finit par arriver à destination quelques minutes plus tard, dans un silence absolu. Gabby se gare juste devant le bâtiment, éteint le moteur puis se tourne vers moi :

\- Ça va aller, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce en la remerciant d'un petit sourire.

\- Allez, on y va.

On sort de la voiture et on se dirige jusqu'au bâtiment. Mon ventre se noue de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'on s'approche. On finit par s'arrêter juste devant l'entrée :

\- On parie combien qu'elle va jouer la pauvre femme éplorée qui a besoin d'argent ?  
\- Tu penses qu'elle va te demander de l'argent ?

Je souris en secouant mon visage :

\- Pas à moi, non. Enfin il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle ose. Elle va simplement profiter de la naïveté de Kaely, maintenant qu'elle sait qu'elle a un sacré compte en banque.

On continue de parler pendant de nombreuses minutes, puis on finit par entrer dans le bâtiment. Platt qui est à l'accueil me fait signe de la rejoindre :

\- On m'a prévenu que Bunny devait passer ?  
\- Elle est déjà là ?  
\- Pas encore, mais votre fille est là et quelqu'un vous attend, m'informe-t-elle.

D'un signe de tête, elle me désigne le bureau qui se trouve juste en face. Je tourne alors mon visage et c'est avec une certaine surprise que je découvre le chef Boden.  
Je demande à Gabby de bien vouloir m'attendre quelques instants, le temps que je m'entretienne avec Wallace. Il me demande si Kaely peut se joindre à notre discussion, ce que j'accepte. Gabby part donc la chercher et nous la ramène quelques secondes plus tard.  
On parle pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais Kaely n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette, alors je lui demande de sortir pour finir cette conversation avec Wallace. A mon grand étonnement, elle ne tente pas de me contredire et quitte la pièce sans un mot.  
Je continue donc ma conversation avec Wallace pendant quelques petites minutes, puis il finit par s'en aller à son tour. Quant à moi, je rejoins Gabby qui m'attend toujours dans le hall.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je tente de sourire mais ça devient difficile. Elle a compris puisqu'elle n'insiste pas plus, et se contente de poser une main réconfortante dans mon dos. Elle m'accompagne jusqu'en haut des escaliers, et me souhaite bon courage. Je la remercie d'un léger sourire avant de regagner mon bureau en saluant le reste de mon équipe au passage.

Au moment où je m'assois, Kaely sort du bureau de Hank et me rejoint aussitôt :

\- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? me murmure-t-elle.  
\- Si elle te pose des questions sur ton argent, tu ne lui réponds surtout pas. Elle est là parce que TU veux avoir des réponses, et non pas l'inverse.

Elle acquiesce en poussant un léger soupir :

\- Et si elle me pose des questions sur …  
\- Ce n'est pas elle qui dois te poser des questions, c'est toi Kaely.  
\- Je ne sais pas …

Elle devient hésitante. Commence-t-elle à douter ?

\- T'as voulu y aller, maintenant tu dois foncer jusqu'au bout.  
\- Je ne sais pas …

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne sais pas ?

Elle se pince les lèvres tandis que ses yeux se mettent à briller :

\- Elle me fait peur. Et si …  
\- Tant que je serai là, je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne lèvera pas le p'tit doigt Kaely.

Mais elle n'est pas rassurée pour autant, je dirai même qu'elle m'a l'air paniqué.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec vous dans la pièce ?  
\- Je ne sais pas …  
\- Ne tarde pas à te décider, parce qu'il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps, lui fais-je remarquer en décrochant le téléphone qui sonnait :

 _« Unité de l'Intelligence, j'é … »_  
 _« Bunny est là, » me coupe Truddy ._

Elle non plus n'a visiblement pas l'air ravi de son arrivée vu le ton sur lequel elle m'a annoncé l'information :

 _« Vous pouvez la faire monter. »_

Je raccroche le combiné puis me tourne vers Kaely :

\- Elle arrive.  
\- Et qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ?  
\- C'est toi qui as demandé à la voir. Pas moi.

Elle ne répond rien. Elle a sans doute compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle insiste sur le sujet. Hank aussi l'a compris, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se décide à intervenir :

\- Tu veux avoir des réponses Kaely. Bunny est là pour ça.

J'entends des pas qui montent les escaliers. Je sais que c'est elle. Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, mais j'essaie de rester indifférente comme je me suis promise de l'être. Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas et je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer lorsqu'elle pénètre dans la pièce. Elle me fixe en retour, mais elle, affiche un immense.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir ma chérie !  
\- Ne cherche pas, tu n'auras aucun centime venant de ma part. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à acheter ma fille qu'il en est de même pour moi.

Elle m'adresse ce sourire toujours autant hypocrite avant de reprendre :

\- Je ne cherche pas à l'acheter, je veux simplement la connaître.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire :

\- Au bout de 13 ans d'existence ? Arrête ta comédie un peu …

Exaspérée, je me lève de mon bureau en me saisissant de ma veste. Je me dirige ensuite jusqu'à la sortie, puis m'arrête à la hauteur de Bunny :

\- La partie est loin d'être finie.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Tu as de la chance que j'étais entre la vie et la mort lors du procès, sinon je peux t'assurer que tu ne serais pas face à moi actuellement.

Elle a compris mon sous-entendu puisque je vois son visage se fermer :

\- Je te laisse juste une chance de pouvoir t'expliquer avec ma fille, après on règlera tout ça entre toi et moi.

Elle me fusille maintenant du regard.

\- Personne ne te croira, me chuchote-t-elle, tu …  
\- Maman... Maman s'il te plaît.

Kaely me tire par le bras, m'obligeant à m'éloigner de Bunny que je ne quitte pas des yeux.

\- Erin, m'interpelle alors Hank.

Je m'oblige à quitter Bunny du regard et porte mon attention sur Hank qui a ses yeux posés sur Kaely. Il me fait comprendre que je ne dois pas perdre mon sang froid en présence de Kaely. C'est donc ce que j'essaie de faire, puis me tourne vers elle :

\- J'dois faire un truc Kaely, je reviens, je n'en ai pas…  
\- J'ai peur, me murmure-t-elle de façon à ce que personne n'entende.

Je l'interroge du regard lorsque je remarque ses yeux briller :

\- J'ai … Je ne sais pas … J'ai peur …  
\- Hank et toute l'équipe sont là. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire d'accord ?

Elle jette un regard autour de nous, puis hoche affirmativement son visage. Lentement, mais surtout difficilement.

\- Tu veux bien m'attendre dans la pièce Kaely ? reprend alors Bunny avec toujours ce même sourire.

Kaely m'interroge du regard, je hoche mon visage affirmativement. :

\- Vas-y.

Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie, et continue de me fixer le regard indécis.

\- Elle te rejoint.

Elle finit par rejoindre la pièce voisine, et je me retourne vers Bunny :

\- N'essaie même pas de l'embobiner dans …  
\- Alors, tu me donnes un pourcentage et je laisse Kaely tranquille.

Voilà enfin son vrai visage. Je savais que sa gentillesse cachait quelque chose. Je l'avais senti !

\- Je ne te donnerai pas un centime.

Son visage se ferme encore plus, alors je décide d'enfoncer le clou :

\- Je voulais juste te voir pour te prévenir de te prendre un excellent avocat, tu en auras bien besoin.  
\- J'ai été innocentée !

Je la fixe les sourcils froncés en acquiesçant :

\- Je sais, et tu sais très bien pourquoi tu as été innocentée. Tu as embobiné Kaely.  
\- Je lui ai juste expliqué la situation.  
\- Expliqué ? m'exclamais-je, tu lui as retourné le cerveau avec tes histoires ! Elle a eu pitié de toi !

Elle réfute et tente de se justifier :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis sa grand-mère, et…  
\- Tu n'es qu'une manipulatrice et une sale vicieuse Bunny. Tu as attendu que je sois entre la vie et la mort pour retourner le cerveau de ma gamine. Mais crois-moi que tant que je serai en vie, je ferais tout pour que tu sois derrière les barreaux.

Elle affiche un sourire crispé :

\- Dommage que tu sois de retour parmi nous alors.

Je lui rends son sourire :

\- En effet, c'est très dommage pour toi. Et dernière chose, essaie d'approcher Kaely encore une seule fois sans que je le sache, et ce n'est pas derrière les barreaux que je vais t'envoyer, mais à la morgue. J'ai été claire ?


	17. Chapitre 17

**Point de vue : Kaely**

Je suis restée plus d'une heure à discuter avec Bunny. Malgré la présence de Hank ainsi que l'équipe de ma mère dans la pièce voisine, je dois vous avouer qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal. Mais Bunny m'a très vite mise à l'aise, et on a longuement discuté. Enfin c'est plutôt elle qui a parlé, et beaucoup même. Mais c'est normal, elle m'a parlé de ses problèmes, et m'a dit qu'elle faisait tout pour s'en sortir parce qu'elle voulait qu'on rattrape le temps perdu.

Alors qu'on sort de la pièce et que je commence à regagner le bureau de ma mère afin de m'y installer, Bunny reprend :

\- Au fait, ton père m'a contactée et il voudrait bien te voir.

Je me retourne vers elle et fronce les sourcils :

\- Mais je n'ai pas de père.  
\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que ta mère raconte, tu sais …  
\- Il a été reconnu coupable avec plus d'une dizaine de chefs d'inculpation, lui fais-je remarquer.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu peux y aller Bunny, reprend alors Hank.  
\- Je n'ai pas fini ma conversation avec ma petite fille.

Tandis que le visage de Hank se contracte, Bunny se retourne vers moi tout sourire :

\- Ce serait bien que tu ailles le voir.  
\- Aller voir un homme qui a violé ma mère ? Et pourquoi faire ?  
\- Il pourrait t'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Tu sais, ta mère a sûrement ses torts dans …  
\- Merci Bunny, mais je pense tu peux y aller, reprend cette fois-ci Alvin.

Mais Bunny n'écoute toujours pas ce qu'on lui demande, et continue de me parler :

\- Ta mère et lui étaient très amoureux, elle a sûrement mal interprété …

Elle continue de me parler mais je n'écoute plus. En quelques secondes, je viens de découvrir la véritable Bunny qui se tient face à moi. Ma mère avait raison. Et dire que j'ai douté d'elle, que je lui ai menti.

\- N'est ce pas Kaely ?

Je reporte mon attention sur Bunny et acquiesce machinalement mon visage :

\- On se voit bientôt alors ?  
\- Très bientôt même, murmurais-je.

Elle paraît satisfaite de ma réponse puisqu'elle m'adresse un immense sourire. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas compris le réel sens de ma réponse, mais elle ne va pas tarder à le comprendre. Elle finit par quitter le bureau après avoir adressé un magnifique sourire mesquin à l'ensemble de l'équipe de ma mère.

\- Ça va ? me demande Hank.  
\- Je veux porter plainte contre elle.  
\- Kaely…  
\- Elle était là le soir où Camille a été… Enfin le soir où elle est morte.

J'ai réussi à me rattraper de justesse, mais mon lapsus n'a échappé à personne.

\- Tu sais que si tu veux porter plainte contre elle, tu seras obligée de dire la vérité ? me fait savoir Antonio.

Je secoue mon visage en poussant un soupir :

\- Maman m'avait prévenu qu'elle essaierait de se faire passer pour une victime qui a besoin d'aide. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, je me suis dit qu'elle tenait ces propos parce qu'elle la détestait, et que Bunny n'avait pas l'air si méchante que ça. Alors je l'ai écoutée parler de ses problèmes d'alcool, de drogue …, et bien d'autres choses. Elle a fini par me parler de mon compte en banque. Maman m'avait aussi prévenu de ça,…  
\- Elle t'a demandé de l'argent ? me demande Alvin.  
\- Pas indirectement, mais elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle était dans le rouge, que maman ne voulait pas l'aider … Elle a essayé de savoir combien j'avais sur mon compte. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas, que c'était maman qui gérait tout ça. Elle n'a pas insisté, mais elle m'a répété pas mal de fois qu'elle essayait de s'en sortir, mais que sans argent, elle avait du mal.

J'aperçois Alvin jeter un coup d'œil à Hank. Ils n'ont pas l'air surpris par ce qu'ils entendent. Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ?

\- Après, elle m'a demandé si je me souvenais de certaines choses. J'ai commencé à lui parler de ce que je me souvenais. Je lui ai posé des questions sur … sur certaines choses qui se sont passées en lui disant que c'était assez flou…  
\- Et elle t'a éclairée ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- En fait, j'ai fait exprès de lui poser des questions sur des choses dont je me souvenais très bien pour voir si elle disait la vérité. Et elle a essayé de me retourner le cerveau, exactement comme maman me l'avait dit. C'était comme si …  
\- … Elle voulait te forcer à te faire croire à sa version ? finit Hank.

C'est exactement ça, alors c'est dans un soupir de résignation que je l'informe qu'il a raison.

\- Je l'ai écoutée parler, simplement parce que je voulais avoir sa version des faits. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée, qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'ignorais, des choses de grands, des problèmes entre Camille, maman, et elle… Je n'ai pas insisté, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Mais elle a mentionné une chose, une chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, enfin qu'elle ne devait pas savoir …

Tous les yeux sont suspendus à mes lèvres, je sens mon cœur battre plus rapidement. Je dois leur dire, je le sais que je n'ai plus le choix, mais j'ai du mal.

\- C'était ce fameux soir où Camille est morte. Je suis restée un moment avec Carl et maman en haut …  
\- Carl t'a fait des choses ? me demande Hank le front plissé.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Non, il voulait juste que … que je regarde.

Je me pince les lèvres en ressentant une immense envie de vomir.

\- Si c'est trop dur pour toi, tu peux t'en arrêter à là Kaely.

C'est dur, terriblement dur, mais je dois le faire. Pour moi, et surtout pour ma mère.

\- Maman m'avait dit de redescendre… Alors j'étais redescendue.

J'ai des bribes de souvenirs qui me reviennent en mémoire. Ils sont assez flous. Je ferme alors les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. J'y parviens. Doucement mais sûrement

\- Kaely ?  
\- Bunny était avec Camille. Elle m'avait dit de rester avec elle, qu'elle allait voir maman en haut. Camille n'avait pas voulu …

Je secoue mon visage tandis que les flashs continuent de défiler et se font de plus en plus précis :

\- Mais Bunny était quand même montée. Moi, j'étais restée avec Camille en bas.

Je m'arrête de nouveau dans mon récit, afin d'essayer d'assimiler et de remettre en ordre tous les flashs qui ressurgissent.

\- Maman était ensuite redescendue, mais elle était toute seule et elle était blessée. Camille lui avait demandé où étaient Carl et Bunny, et ce qui s'était passé mais maman n'avait pas répondu….

Ils m'écoutent tous parler très attentivement n'osant pas m'interrompre. Hank profite alors d'un moment de silence pour reprendre la parole :

\- Est ce que tu te souviens de l'état d'Erin quand elle était redescendue ?  
\- Elle ne semblait plus là … Enfin Camille lui posait des questions, mais maman ne répondait pas. Elle paraissait absente … Et elle était blessée, elle avait sa lèvre qui saignait. Ensuite, Bunny est descendue à son tour avec Carl, et …

Je grimace en revoyant la scène dans mes souvenirs :

\- … C'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Ils regardaient maman de manière …. Dérangeante. Mais maman ne disait rien, elle se contentait de rester auprès de Camille. Et là Bunny m'a demandé si j'avais bien retenu la leçon.  
\- La leçon ? répète Hank, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Si je savais comment on punissait les mauvaises filles, lui expliquais-je. Si j'avais bien vu comment Carl avait puni maman parce qu'elle avait été méchante. Mais Bunny ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais dans la chambre avec eux, Camille ne lui avait rien dit. Alors, comment elle a su ?

Je me pose la question à moi-même, mais je vois bien que tous y réfléchissent.

\- Bunny, Carl et Erin sont restés longtemps en haut ? finit par me questionner Alvin.

Je hausse les épaules avec un petit soupir :

\- Je ne sais pas exactement … Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre de me souvenir, c'est que quand j'ai quitté la chambre, maman n'était pas blessée. Je m'en rappelle très bien. Et quand elle est descendue après, elle avait du mal à marcher et elle saignait du visage.

Un long silence s'installe. Silence pendant lequel je sens la tension monter d'un cran :

\- Est-ce que tu veux nous parler de ce que tu as vu dans la chambre ?

C'était à prévoir. Je savais que je devrais passer cette étape, même si ça ne m'enchantait vraiment pas.

\- Maman et Carl étaient allongés sous des couvertures. Maman me répétait de ne pas avoir peur, que tout allait bien se passer …  
\- Est ce que Carl la frappait ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Maman avait … Enfin elle avait un couteau sous la gorge. Carl lui disait des choses à l'oreille … Et un moment, il m'a regardé et m'a dit que toutes les petites filles qui sont méchantes doivent passer par là. Il est resté pendant un long moment dans le lit avec maman, après il est sorti de la pièce et a dit qu'il allait prendre une douche.  
\- Est ce qu'il était habillé quand il a quitté la chambre ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, maman m'a dit qu'on devait faire un jeu et fermer les yeux le plus longtemps possible. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, Carl n'était plus là.  
\- Et Erin ?  
\- Maman était là … Juste à côté de moi. Elle s'est assise à côté de moi et m'a dit de rejoindre Camille en bas. Alors… Alors, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis descendue.

Et c'est là que tout prend un sens. Ce petit quelque chose qui clochait, je viens de mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? m'interroge Antonio.  
\- Quand j'ai quitté la chambre, maman avait une robe sur elle. Une robe rouge. Mais après, quand elle est descendue, elle … elle n'était pas habillée pareil. Et Bunny aussi avait changé de vêtements.

Est-ce que ces détails importent ? Je l'ignore, mais je suis sûre qu'ils signifient quelque chose puisqu'ils me dérangent.

\- Bunny et Carl sont descendus longtemps après Erin ?

Je grimace d'un air désolé, en haussant les épaules :

\- Je n'ai pas trop la notion du temps … Désolé …  
\- Ce n'est rien, continue, m'incite à poursuivre Alvin.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé après ?

Je souris amèrement. Après ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, c'est la partie que je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

\- Carl et Bunny sont ensuite descendus. Et là … Enfin c'est là que tout s'est passé. Maman était assise à côté de Camille, et là Carl leur a fait passer un véritable interrogatoire.

Hank fronce les sourcils :

\- Un interrogatoire ? De ?  
\- Il parlait d'argent, il parlait beaucoup d'argent, et il répétait toujours cette question : « Qui a parlé à Hank ? » Maman a répondu que c'était elle, qu'elle avait dit toute la vérité ….

Je m'arrête en pensant à la suite des choses :

\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Carl a tapé sur maman.  
\- Bunny était encore là ?

Je secoue mon visage affirmativement :

\- Elle regardait Carl la frapper. Camille a essayé d'intervenir, elle a dit à Carl que ce n'était pas maman qui avait parlé, que c'était elle qui avait tout dit. Mais Carl ne l'écoutait plus, il se contentait simplement de frapper maman…  
\- Bunny n'a pas réagi ?  
\- Non. J'ai voulu aller aider maman, mais … mais Bunny m'en a empêché et m'a dit que toutes les filles méchantes devaient passer par là où passe maman. Et après ….

Je sens les larmes monter alors que les flashs se sont plus nombreux, mais surtout beaucoup plus clairs. Bizarrement, tout me revient en mémoire, et tout semble soudainement moins flou. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

\- Kaely ?

Ils me regardent tous et attendent que je poursuive :

\- Maman était allongée par terre, elle n'arrivait pas à se relever …J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais Bunny m'en a empêché et m'a dit que maman devait subir une punition parce qu'elle n'avait pas été gentille. Ensuite, Bunny et Carl sont sortis de la maison, Camille s'est précipitée jusqu'à maman et elle lui a demandé si elle avait mal au ventre. Maman lui a dit qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, et là Camille a touché son ventre … Enfin c'était bizarre, et maman lui a dit : Il n'est plus là.

Même si je ne comprends toujours pas cette scène, je m'en souviens très bien parce qu'elle m'intrigue toujours autant.

\- C'est bizarre, parce que quand maman a dit qu'il n'était plus là, Camille est devenue encore plus triste. Mais elle aurait dû être contente que Carl soit parti, non ?

Je les interroge du regard, toujours aussi perturbée par la réaction de Camille. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient aussi surpris que moi. Mais il n'en est rien. Au lieu de ça, j'ai l'impression que leur visage se referme un peu plus.

\- Dis-moi Kaely, est ce que tu te souviens si Erin était … Enfin si elle ne se sentait pas bien ? finit par me demander Hank.

Je suis encore plus surprise par sa question que je trouve hors-contexte. Je me mets à le dévisager bizarrement :

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens si elle était malade ? reprend alors Antonio. Peut-être qu'elle vomissait souvent, qu'elle était assez fatiguée…  
\- Ou qu'elle avait pris du poids ? continue Hank.  
\- Non, enfin c'est vrai que son ventre avait grossi, mais c'était parce qu'elle mangeait beaucoup, et c'est pour cette raison mettait des vêtements larges, parce que personne ne devait savoir qu'elle mangeait beaucoup.

Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est que je viens de leur révéler indirectement une partie de la vérité sans même que je ne le sache. C'est donc dans cette ignorance que je poursuis mon récit :

\- Après, Bunny et Carl sont revenus, et là … Et là … Là Carl m'a donné un pistolet et m'a demandé de tirer sur maman, que si je ne le faisais pas, Camille allait souffrir.

Je sens mes mains qui commencent à trembler et ma voix commence à flancher :

\- Prends ton temps Kaely, me répète Hank calmement.  
\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, maman m'ordonnait d'appuyer sur le petit bouton, et d'un autre côté, Camille m'ordonnait de ne pas le faire. Et … Et puis… Bunny a fini par entrer en action, murmurais-je dans un soupir. Elle a dit à maman qu'elle allait tout dire à Camille au sujet de Hank. Camille lui a demandé de quoi elle parlait, et maman la suppliait de ne rien dire, alors Bunny a dit à maman qu'elle devait dire où était l'argent, mais maman lui a répondu qu'elle préférait plutôt mourir. Alors Bunny m'a dit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton, mais Camille me criait de ne pas le faire. Je … je ne savais pas quoi faire…

Je me racle la gorge en sentant ma voix commencer à flancher. « Tiens bon, tiens bon », me répétais-je à moi-même, « C'est bientôt fini ».

\- Ensuite … Ensuite Carl m'a pris le pistolet des mains et il a visé sur maman. Il était très en colère. Camille l'a supplié de ne pas faire ça, qu'elle était prête à tout … Alors … Alors Carl m'a regardé dit et il m'a dit de donner une boîte à Camille, que si je ne donnais pas cette boîte à Camille, il allait tirer… sur… sur maman.

Mais c'est trop dur, et malgré les efforts que je fais pour contenir mes émotions, ma voix flanche totalement et les premières larmes font surface :

\- J'suis désolée …, murmurais-je.  
\- Ce n'est rien Kaely. Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer si c'est trop dur pour toi.

Bien sûr que c'est dur, bien sûr que c'est douloureux, et même si je ne suis pas obligée de continuer, je veux le faire. J'en suis presque au bout, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais arrêter :

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, maman me disait de ne pas donner cette boîte à Camille, et Camille me suppliait de lui donner cette boîte. Alors … Alors, j'ai donné cette boîte à Camille.  
\- De quelle boîte il s'agissait ?  
\- Camille m'avait dit que c'était une boîte de bonbons … Mais j'aurais dû savoir…  
\- Tu n'avais que 4 ans, me rappelle Jay, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire amer, puis hausse les épaules :

\- Alors Bunny a levé maman par les cheveux et l'a traînée jusqu'au canapé où était Camille.

Je prends un long souffle, essayant de prendre le maximum de courage pour la fin et surtout le pire de l'histoire :

\- Et là Bunny a commencé à parler à Camille, elle lui a parlé de Hank, qu'elle avait eu une relation avec lui … Maman disait à Camille de ne pas écouter Bunny, que ce n'était pas vrai, mais Bunny… Bunny a frappé maman, Carl aussi a commencé à la frapper … Vraiment fort … très très fort … C'est à ce moment que Camille m'a demandé de lui ouvrir les bonbons. Elle m'a supplié de le faire. Alors… Alors je lui ai donné les bonbons.

J'hésite à leur parler des détails. Certes, ce sont des détails minimes, mais ils ont de l'importance. Beaucoup d'importance, et c'est pour cette raison que je dois les révéler :

\- Maman a … Elle a …

Mais je n'y arrive malheureusement pas. C'est trop dur, plus dur que je ne l'aurais pensé.

\- Alors j'ai appelé les pompiers.

Je m'en veux d'avoir écourté l'histoire, surtout vis à vis de Hank qui est plus qu'impliqué dans tout ça :

\- C'est déjà très bien ce que tu as dit Kaely, tente-t-il de me rassurer, quand tu pourras en dire plus, tu parleras. Mais tu ne dois pas te forcer, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce, assez rassurée de constater qu'on ne me force pas la main, et surtout soulagée de m'apercevoir que j'ai du monde à mes côtés

\- En attendant qu'Erin revienne, tu restes ici, tu …  
\- Ce n'est pas elle qui va venir me chercher, elle va demander à Annie, soupirais-je en haussant les épaules.

J'ai juste fait la remarque. Est-ce que je savais la tempête que j'allais créer ? Aucunement. C'est lorsque j'ai aperçu le regard de Hank que j'ai compris qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Annie vit à la maison avec Travis.  
\- Elle vit à la maison ?

Il fronce les sourcils et paraît surpris. Je le suis tout autant que lui, parce que je pensais qu'il était au courant de la situation :

\- Elle s'est installée à la maison.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est chez vous, le temps qu'Erin retrouve ses marques ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Non, maman se débrouillait très bien quand elle est sortie de l'hôpital. C'est quand elle a su que Bunny était dehors qu'Annie est venue à la maison. En même temps, c'est plus pratique pour nous.

Il paraît de plus en plus surpris par ce que je lui raconte. Surpris, mais aussi et surtout perplexe. Je vois bien que mes informations n'ont pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire.

\- Plus pratique pour vous ?_  
\- Pour s'entraîner aux tirs, l'informais-je, maman s'entraîne à tirer tous les jours.  
\- Et toi aussi je présume ?

J'acquiesce sans aucune hésitation :

\- Bien sûr que oui, il faut bien que j'apprenne à me défendre !  
\- Tu sais que tu peux apprendre à te défendre sans arme ? me fait remarquer Jay.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je me sens plus en sécurité avec une arme. En plus, maman m'a toujours dit que la meilleure des défenses est l'arme.  
\- Mais ta mère n'a pas toujours raison Kaely, me fait remarquer Hank sur un ton assez sec. J'espère que tu n'as aucune arme sur toi quand tu es avec Kelsie ?

Je le regarde bizarrement :

\- Quand je suis avec Kelsie ?  
\- Est-ce que tu as une arme quand tu es avec elle ? me répète-t-il plus distinctement en me fixant.  
\- Je ne suis jamais avec Kelsie, je n'ai même pas le droit de l'approcher.

Il paraît perdu. Il jette un regard furtif à Jay qui hausse les épaules. Alors Hank reporte son attention sur moi

\- Comment ça tu n'as pas le droit de l'approcher ?  
\- Maman ne veut pas que je reste avec elle, ni moi, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que Jay qui a le droit d'être avec elle…

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre présent dans cette pièce d'ailleurs. Il semble réfléchir quelques instants puis s'adresse de nouveau à moi :

\- Justin va venir te chercher.  
\- Justin ?

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester seule avec des garçons.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que son étonnement s'accroît :

\- Il s'agit de Justin.  
\- Même. Maman m'a interdit de rester avec des garçons. Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi je me le suis interdit.

La surprise fait maintenant place à la confusion :

\- Pourtant, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça quand tu fréquentais Diego, me fait-il remarquer.

Je hausse les épaules :

\- Je sais, mais j'ai fauté. Je vivais dans le pêché.  
\- Dans le pêché ?

Il paraît de plus en plus ahuri par mes propos. Il n'y a pas que lui qui l'est, je vois bien que la totalité des personnes qui est présente semble surprise :

\- J'étais dans le pêché, affirmais-je, mais je ne le suis plus maintenant. J'ai promis à maman, à moi-même et à Dieu que ma route resterait droite.  
\- Tu es croyante ? finit par me demander Hank.  
\- Je le suis.  
\- Si tu l'es, tu sais alors ce qu'il en est pour les armes à feu, me fait alors remarquer Antonio.

J'acquiesce de nouveau avec un petit sourire :

\- Ouais, mais avant Dieu, il y a ma mère.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je sens les larmes monter. Je n'aime pas parler de ce ça, vraiment pas du tout. C'est pourquoi j'espère que la conversation va vite se finir.

\- Tu veux rester avec Kelsie ?

Elle s'est finie, mais pas comme je l'espérais. Parce que Hank évoque maintenant un autre sujet dont je ne préfère pas parler. Est-ce une question piège ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression, et pourtant, je le ressens comme tel. Parce oui, j'en ai terriblement envie. Mais non, je ne peux pas.

\- Kaely ? Est-ce que tu veux rester avec Kelsie ? me répète-t-il.  
\- Maman ne …  
\- Je te le demande à toi, pas à Erin.

Je ne dois pas dire oui, je ne dois pas dire oui, me répétais-je intérieurement. Pourtant, je sens mon visage effectuer un mouvement de bas en haut.

\- Alors Justin va venir te chercher, et tu pourras rester avec elle.  
\- Mais maman …  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je m'en occupe.


	18. Chapitre 18

Mercredi 25 janvier, 22h30

Hank et Justin sont assis sur le canapé lorsqu'à l'extérieur, le bruit assourdissant d'un moteur se fait entendre. Justin se lève alors du canapé puis se dirige jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il tire légèrement les rideaux afin de regarder par la fenêtre, puis se tourne vers son père :

\- C'est elle.

Celui-ci acquiesce, redoutant quelque peu le moment fatidique. Il arrive quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'il entend des coups secs frappés contre sa porte. Il l'ouvre donc, et se retrouve face à Erin qui affiche un sourire crispé :

\- Je pourrais récupérer ma fille ?

La conversation s'annonce tendue. Il tente quand même :

\- Tu veux entrer ?

A son grand étonnement, elle accepte. Elle entre donc dans l'appartement et effectue un léger signe de tête à l'intention de Justin qui a retrouvé sa place sur le canapé.

\- J'ai discuté avec Kaely, et elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle voulait rester avec Kelsie.

Erin fronce les sourcils :

\- Et ?  
\- Et, elle est avec Kelsie en ce moment même.

Elle secoue son visage, l'air perdu :

\- Je ne comprends pas.  
\- Kaely est chez Jay, l'informe-t-il.

Le visage d'Erin se crispe aussitôt à cette annonce. Elle tente de ne rien montrer, mais Hank s'aperçoit bien qu'elle prend sur elle pour ne pas littéralement exploser.

\- Elle est sa sœur Erin, elle a le droit de passer du temps avec elle, lui fait alors remarquer Hank.  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider Hank ! s'insurge-t-elle.  
\- Elle m'a simplement demandé si elle pouvait rester avec elle.  
\- Et depuis quand elle est chez Jay ?  
\- Depuis hier soir.

Elle se pince les lèvres tout en lançant un regard alarmé à Hank :

\- Donc elle a passé la nuit chez lui ?

Il acquiesce, et même si Erin tente de masquer son état d'esprit, Hank réussit à déceler son angoisse :

\- Et lorsqu'elle était ici, elle dormait où ?  
\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fais le Erin.  
\- Je veux juste savoir où elle dormait.

Il sait très bien où elle veut en venir, mais il veut la faire aller jusqu'au bout. Alors qu'il continue à la fixer, Justin prend la parole :

\- Dans un lit.

Erin se tourne vers lui et lance un sourire crispé :

\- Dans quel lit ?  
\- Dis le fond de ta pensée Erin.  
\- Je veux juste savoir où elle dormait.  
\- Et pourquoi ?

Elle commence à perdre patience et c'est pour cette raison que Justin décide d'attaquer de nouveau, parce qu'il sait qu'elle va bientôt céder :

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que ça change Erin. Pourquoi ça te perturbe autant qu'elle reste ici, ou qu'elle reste chez Jay ? Pourquoi…  
\- Ça ne me perturbe pas, l'interrompt-elle, je veux simplement savoir ce qu'elle faisait.  
\- Tu veux simplement savoir avec qui elle était plutôt, non ?

Mais Erin continue de nier et secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
\- Les messages que tu as envoyés à Olive, je les ai lus Erin. Tous lus. Tu te souviens ? Tu lui as demandé si elle était à la maison parce que tu ne te sentais pas en sécurité de savoir Kaely seule à la maison avec papa et moi.

Il a réussi à la réduire au silence. Si au début, il éprouve une certaine satisfaction, celle-ci s'envole vite lorsqu'il la voit les larmes aux yeux. Il préfère donc arrêter à là, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Hank qui veut et va poursuivre cette confrontation.

\- Kaely n'a que 13 ans Erin. Certes, elle est très intelligente et mature pour son âge, mais elle n'a pas à tenir une arme entre ses mains, elle n'a pas à s'entraîner à tirer. Elle n'a que 13 ans. Je sais que tu penses faire le mieux pour elle, mais pas comme ça Erin. Elle n'osait même pas rester seule dans une pièce avec Justin et moi, et elle dormait avec une arme sous son oreiller, tu te rends compte ?

La concernée ne répond rien et garde simplement le silence. Voyant son malaise, Hank pousse un soupir et décide de calmer les choses :

\- Ecoute Erin, je veux bien que tu sois traumatisée par …

Mais celle-ci secoue vivement son visage et l'interrompt d'un signe de la main :

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.  
\- Alors comment on fait Erin ? Tu vas continuer à collectionner ton arsenal de guerre et tu vas entraîner ta fille d'à peine 13 ans sur le même chemin ? Tu vas continuer de l'empêcher d'approcher tous les hommes parce que tu te méfies de tout le monde ?

Erin reste silencieuse mais ne baisse pas son regard pour autant :

\- Tu sais que si tu veux en parler, je suis et je serai toujours là Erin. Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu restes braquée et dans ton silence. Je sais que Kaely est ta fille, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire parce que tu la mets en danger.

Elle lui lance un regard noir et reprend sèchement :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je l'ai toujours élevée toute seule, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, je …  
\- Je ne remets pas en cause ton éducation. Mais tu la mets en danger. Et tu la mettras en danger tant que tu ne te seras pas faite soigner !

Cette fois-ci, Erin ne cache pas son indignation :

\- Soigner ? Parce que tu crois que je suis folle ?  
\- Tu n'es pas folle, tu as seulement besoin de te faire aider.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire aider, je vais très bien, réfute-t-elle.  
\- Tu ne vas pas bien Erin !

Hank commence à perdre patience et le ton commence sérieusement à monter. C'est donc pour cette raison, mais aussi parce que la conversation prend une tournure qu'Erin n'aime pas que celle-ci préfère l'écourter :

\- Je vais récupérer Kaely chez Jay, je ...  
\- Il va te l'emmener ici, l'interrompt Hank.

Erin acquiesce sans un mot, n'ayant pas encore conscience du plan qui s'établit. Peut-être aurait-elle dû apercevoir le regard crispé que se sont échangés père et fils ?  
C'est une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque Jay arrive seul, qu'elle commence à soupçonner quelque chose :

\- Où est Kaely ? lui demande-t-elle de manière suspecte.

Mais au lieu de lui répondre, Jay sort de sa poche de nombreux couteaux :

\- Elle dormait avec ça sous son oreiller.

Elle ne voit pas où il veut en venir, alors elle continue de le fixer le regard perdu :

\- Tu joues à quoi exactement ?  
\- Kaely m'a demandé si elle pouvait rester à la maison, l'informe Jay.

Erin émet alors un léger rire en secouant son visage :

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Elle est ma fille Jay, pas la tienne.  
\- Mais elle est la sœur de Kelsie, et elle veut passer du temps avec elle.

L'insistance de Jay la perturbe vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui la dérange le plus, c'est plutôt le silence de Hank qui l'interpelle. Elle se met alors à les dévisager tour à tour, et semble tout à tout comprendre :

\- Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi …

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Nerveusement. Puis, elle se met à applaudir :

\- Alors là, vous avez fait forts. Vraiment, félicitations à vous.  
\- On n'est pas contre toi Erin, reprend alors Hank, on veut juste t'aider.  
\- M'aider ? Vous voulez m'aider en m'enlevant ma fille ?! s'exclame-t-elle. Mais vous êtes dingues !  
\- On ne te l'enlève pas, elle veut simplement rester avec sa sœur !  
\- Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis samedi ! Depuis 4 jours Jay ! Tu te rends compte ?!

Le ton commence à monter entre Jay et Erin. Celui-ci est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot :

\- C'est quoi le souci Erin ? Dis-le-moi, parce que je suis complètement paumé ! Tu interdis à ta propre fille, à Justin, à …  
\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! le coupe-t-elle.  
\- Et la caméra que j'ai retrouvée dans la chambre de Kelsie ? Ce n'est pas vrai non plus ? s'exclame-t-il.

Son visage se ferme instantanément tandis qu'elle tourne son regard qui est devenu soudainement plus brillant. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, elle leur fait de nouveau face et reprend d'un air résigné:

\- Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez gagné, j'abandonne. Faîtes ce que vous voulez avec Kaely …  
\- Erin… soupire Jay.

Mais elle quitte la maison sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Il n'essaie même pas de la rattraper. Ni lui, ni Hank. Parce que tous deux savent pertinemment que c'est inutile.

* * *

 **Point de vue : Erin**

 _Samedi 28 janvier, 22h15_

Je gare ma voiture devant son immeuble puis j'éteins le contact. Je reste de longues minutes assise dans ma voiture à me demander quoi faire, et surtout comment le faire.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je finis par sortir de la voiture le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je regrette déjà ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais c'est ma dernière carte à jouer. Alors j'entre dans le bâtiment et monte les 3 étages à pied, peur et angoisse augmentant au fur et à mesure que mes pas me rapprochent de sa porte. Je me retrouve devant celle-ci et toque de brefs et légers coups. La porte s'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard sur un Jay assez surpris de me voir ici :

\- Je pourrais voir ma fille ?  
\- Kaely je suppose ?

Sa question est anodine, et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Alors sans un mot, je secoue mon visage de haut en bas et, sans un mot, il se décale pour me laisser entrer :

\- Dernière porte à gauche.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête puis traverse le couloir menant à la chambre de Kaely. Je frappe légèrement à sa porte, et après avoir eu sa permission, j'entre dans sa chambre puis pars m'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit :

\- Je ne vais pas passer par 4 chemins Kaely. Soit tu restes ici et on ne se voit plus, soit tu rentres à la maison.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me fixe, ses yeux devenant subitement beaucoup plus brillants :

\- On dirait Bunny …

Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître mais sa remarque me donne envie la nausée :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ce chantage maman …

Elle est au bord des larmes et je vois bien qu'elle se retient pour ne pas pleurer :

\- Tu me demandes de choisir entre ma mère et ma sœur, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu fais exactement comme Bunny ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Pourquoi je ne trouve rien à répondre? Parce qu'elle a entièrement raison. J'en ai conscience, mais j'en ai surtout honte.

\- Je suis bien ici maman, reprend-elle la voix nouée par les larmes, Jay est vraiment gentil avec moi, je peux rester avec Kelsie, et …

Elle continue de me parler mais je n'écoute plus, des pleurs de bébé m'en empêchent. Je sens mon cœur qui s'emballe et mes mains devenir moites. Je me sens vraiment mal, et je le suis encore plus lorsque je vois Jay entrer dans la chambre, une magnifique et minuscule petite fille entre ses bras.

\- Tu peux rester avec Kelsie un instant ? demande-t-il à Kaely. Je dois parler avec ta mère.

Je vois Kaely se lever de son lit puis récupérer ce petit bébé, _mon petit bébé,_ dans les bras de Jay _._ Je reste tétanisée, mon regard ne quittant pas cette petite fille que ma fille tient. Elles finissent par quitter la chambre, tandis que Jay referme la porte de la chambre et vient prendre place en face de moi :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça Erin.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette porte par laquelle viennent de sortir mes deux filles :

\- Erin ?

Je suis sortie de mes pensées en sentant une main qui se pose sur mon genou. Je m'oblige alors à tourner mon visage face à lui. Lentement et surtout difficilement.

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange autant que Kaely soit là ?  
\- Je n'ai pas confiance, murmurais-je.  
\- Tu sais que je ne lui ferai jamais rien ?

Bien sûr que je le sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire. Je hausse les épaules en me pinçant les lèvres :

\- Je n'y arrive pas Jay. J'ai … Enfin je…

Je tente de lui expliquer la situation tout en essayant de contrôler mes émotions, mais les mots restent bloqués. Jay prend alors mes mains dans les siennes et me fixe :

\- Tu dois me parler Erin.  
\- Je te promets que j'essaie …

Je prends une longue inspiration, réfléchissant aux mots justes, mais surtout essayant à tout prix d'éviter d'éclater en larmes :

\- Je veux juste comprendre Erin… Pourquoi ton comportement ? Pourquoi tu refuses de voir Kelsie ?

Je savais que le sujet devrait être abordé un jour. Je le savais, mais je repoussais toujours ce moment en espérant qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

\- C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas de Kelsie ?

Je n'ai pas de mots face à ce que je viens d'entendre. Je reste simplement bouche bée. Comment peut-il penser que je renie mon propre enfant ?

\- Comment tu peux penser ça Jay ?!

Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Comment peut-il douter de mes choix et surtout de mes sentiments concernant Kelsie ?!

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser Erin, mais on a beaucoup réfléchi et on en a déduit que …  
\- On ? Mais de qui tu parles ?!  
\- De Hank et de moi même.

Totalement perdue, Je secoue mon visage toujours en larmes :

\- Quoi, mais… ?  
\- Les débuts avec Kelsie ont été très compliqués tu sais, et ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs. Hank m'a beaucoup aidé et m'aide encore beaucoup. C'est lui qui vient la nuit quand je n'arrive pas à calmer Kelsie, c'est lui qui…

Je n'arrive plus à l'écouter, je pleure tellement que je n'entends plus ce qu'il me dit. Il me prend alors dans ses bras et tente de me réconforter :

\- J'suis tellement désolée Jay…  
\- Erin…

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite en me retirant de son étreinte. Je dois m'en aller d'ici au plus vite. Je me lève donc du lit et, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, je fais face à Jay qui a les larmes aux yeux. Comme je m'en veux de lui causer autant de peine. J'aimerais lui dire tellement de choses, je voudrais tant lui expliquer :

\- J'suis désolée …

Malheureusement, ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai su prononcer à son égard avant de m'en aller. Je suis directement rentrée chez moi et je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bains.


	19. Chapitre 19

J'ouvre toutes les portes des meubles à la recherche de ce dont j'ai besoin tout de suite. Mais je ne trouve rien. Je me maudis intérieurement d'avoir jeté toutes ces boîtes qui m'aident lorsque je suis mal.  
Je quitte donc la salle de bains et regagne ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit et glisse ma main sous l'oreiller. J'en sors une des nombreuses armes que je garde cachée et la regarde longuement. Que faire ?

J'entends qu'on toque à la porte. Je ne réponds pas, je n'en ai vraiment pas l'envie. Je veux juste rester seule.

\- Je sais que t'es là Erin.

Et je veux encore moins voir Hank. Je l'entends alors tambouriner plus fort contre la porte, mais j'ignore, je continue de regarder mon arme que je tiens toujours entre les mains, me demandant intérieurement quoi faire.

Alors que le vide commence à se faire autour de moi, j'entends soudainement un raffut. J'ignore ce qui se passe, je suis bien trop concentrée sur mon arme que je tiens toujours. C'est alors que quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à la volée.

\- Pose cette arme Erin.

J'entends cette voix au loin qui m'ordonne et me répète de lâcher mon arme. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Erin, s'il te plaît. Pose cette arme, on va discuter d'accord ?

Je secoue machinalement mon visage de gauche à droite en murmurant :

\- J'ai envie que tout s'arrête …  
\- Tout va s'arrêter. Mais pas comme ça.

Comment alors ? pensais-je amèrement. Mais je reste silencieuse, mon regard toujours braqué sur mon arme :

\- Je vais m'avancer jusqu'à toi, d'accord ?

Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il me dit, à vrai dire, sa présence ne change pas vraiment l'intention de mes plans :

\- Erin. Regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Je me force alors à lever mon regard. Hank se trouve debout, à quelques pas de moi, face à une porte … Une porte qui n'a plus l'air d'être là et qui, je pense, a été défoncée lors de son entrée.

\- Je vais m'approcher, d'accord ? Juste m'approcher, me répète-t-il en levant ses mains.

Je hoche légèrement mon visage de haut en bas, tandis que Hank commence à me rejoindre doucement et surtout avec précaution. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il s'accroupit en face de moi et enroule ses mains autour des miennes.

\- Maintenant, je te demande de poser cette arme Erin. S'il te plaît.

Je veux le faire, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, alors toujours aussi doucement et délicatement, Hank se charge de le faire à ma place et retire l'arme de mes mains. Il la pose à terre, la fait glisser assez loin de façon à ce qu'elle soit hors de portée, puis reporte son regard sur moi :

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien, me fait-il remarquer d'un ton calme.  
\- C'est pas facile, murmurais-je.  
\- Je le sais, mais tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis là pour toi et je le serai jusqu'à la fin.

Je hausse les épaules puis passe une main sur mes yeux :

\- Ce n'est pas en m'enlevant ma fille que tu m'aides Hank.  
\- Je ne te l'ai pas enlevée, Jay non plus, elle voulait simplement passer du temps avec Kelsie, rien de plus. C'est toi qui refuses d'aller la voir Erin, et c'est toi qui refuses de répondre à ses appels.

Que répondre ? Rien, puisqu'il dit la stricte vérité.

\- Pourquoi Erin ? On est avec toi, pas contre toi. Tu es libre d'aller voir tes filles quand tu le veux, ce n'est pas Jay qui va-t'en empêcher. Il…  
\- Je n'y arrive pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Etre dans la même pièce que Kelsie, je …

Je m'arrête de parler, et me pince les lèvres essayant de ne pas craquer. Je prends alors une longue respiration et tente de m'expliquer :

\- J'ai failli la tuer Hank, j'ai …  
\- Tu as quasiment donné ta vie pour la sienne Erin. Si elle est en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi.  
\- Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'étais pas là quand elle est née, je n'étais pas là non plus quand elle a reçu des soins, ni quand elle est sortie de l'hôpital. J'aurais dû être présente pour elle !  
\- Tu étais dans le coma Erin. Tu étais dans le coma parce que tu as pensé à ta fille avant tout.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Je l'ai laissée toute seule …  
\- Elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas fait ce sacrifice. Si Kelsie est parmi nous aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Tu t'es sacrifiée pour elle.

Les paroles et la présence de Hank arrivent peu à peu à me calmer. Il continue de me parler pendant un long moment. De Kelsie. De Jay. De tout ce que j'ai loupé durant mon coma. Je n'ai rien dit, je l'ai simplement écouté. Puis il m'a demandé de venir chez lui car il n'était pas rassuré de me savoir seule.

Moins de 30 minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant sa maison. Dans un état toujours aussi second, je descends de sa voiture et attends qu'il en fasse de même.

\- Il y a Teddy à la maison, m'informe-t-il en refermant la porte de sa voiture.

J'acquiesce machinalement puis nous nous dirigeons en direction de sa maison. Il entre le premier, je le suis de près et aperçois Justin, Teddy et Olive qui sont assis autour de la table. Hank se joint alors à eux et me fait signe de m'installer à côté de lui. Je le fais donc, mais avec une immense boule au ventre appréhendant les règlements de compte qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Bunny alors ? me demande Teddy

Je tourne mon regard et tente de répondre sur un ton indifférent :

\- Elle sait que je ne témoignerai jamais contre elle.  
\- C'est ce qu'elle veut te faire croire Erin, insiste-t-il, elle sait que tu peux le faire, elle te met juste la pression pour que tu laisses tomber.

Je hausse les épaules, mon regard regardant toujours la fenêtre.

\- A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que j'allais détruire la famille si je me retournais contre elle ?

Je finis par lever mon regard jusqu'à lui. J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre son comportement :

\- Je te l'ai dit et je le regrette, m'avoue-t-il alors.  
\- Je veux agir contre elle, tu me fais porter la faute, et quand je ne fais rien, tu me fais aussi porter la faute. Tu me dis ensuite que quoi que je fasse, tu es prêt à m'aider, mais quand je fais, il n'y a plus personne.

Mon cœur s'emballe au fur et à mesure que je déballe à Teddy tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Hank m'a dit que je devais le faire, que ça « arrangerait » la situation entre lui et moi. Que ce soit blessant, touchant, méchant, véridique, je devais dire à Teddy mes ressentis vis-à-vis de lui. Alors, je me lance avec une appréhension plus que maximale :

\- Je ne peux pas compter sur toi Teddy, je ne peux même pas te faire confiance. Je savais depuis le départ que je devrais mener un combat plus que difficile contre Bunny, mais j'ignorais que ce serait encore plus dur contre toi. Je ne peux même pas …

Comme m'avait prévenu Hank quelques minutes auparavant, Teddy n'a pas supporté d'entendre la vérité. Il s'est levé de table et a quitté la maison. Hank s'est alors tourné vers moi :

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Erin. Il avait besoin d'entendre ce que tu lui reprochais.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, pas totalement convaincue que cette discussion ait vraiment changé le cours des choses.

\- Il n'a rien entendu, il est parti au bout de 2 phrases Hank.

Déçue et surtout blessée par la réaction de Teddy, je me lève de table dans un soupir :

\- De toute façon, je n'attends plus rien de lui. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut, ça m'est complètement égal.

Je souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde puis rejoins ma chambre en essayant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Certes, ça m'a fait du bien de dire certaines choses à Teddy, mais ça m'embête encore plus de n'avoir pas pu tout lui dire. Enfin, c'est plutôt sa réaction qui me gêne vraiment.  
Je secoue mon visage en poussant un soupir. Je ne dois plus y penser. Alors que je m'installe dans le lit, quelqu'un toque légèrement à la porte en l'entrouvrant. C'est Justin.

\- Je dérange ?

Je réponds non de la tête. Il entre alors dans la chambre puis il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit.

\- Il lui faut juste le temps d'accepter.

Je secoue mon visage :

\- Il n'acceptera jamais.

Je pousse un soupir avant de reprendre :

\- Depuis le début c'est la même chose Justin. D'abord, il me dit que je ne dois rien dire parce que je vais tout faire exploser. Ensuite, il me dit que je n'ai pas le droit de laisser pourrir Al et Hank en prison. Une fois que je fais le nécessaire, il me demande de ne pas tout dire lors du procès. Quand je ne dis pas tout et que certaines informations manquent au dossier, il me répète que c'est de ma faute si Hank et Al en sont là. Après, ….  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien Erin, me coupe alors Hank qui se trouve à l'embrasure de la porte.

Je ne réponds rien, parce que je sais pertinemment que sur ce point, Teddy a entièrement raison. Hank entre alors à son tour dans la chambre en se saisissant du tabouret qui se trouve à l'entrée. Il s'avance jusqu'à notre hauteur puis place le tabouret sur lequel il s'installe à quelques centimètres de nous.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Erin. Je sais que beaucoup de gens t'ont dit que tu étais responsable, mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher, me répète Hank fermement.

Ça doit être la cinquantième fois qu'il me le dit, pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.

-Anita m'avait prévenue que ça allait prendre une ampleur catastrophique.  
\- Tu as vu ta sœur ? me demande alors Justin, assez surpris.

Je ne peux plus leur cacher la vérité, alors j'acquiesce :

\- Lorsque je suis sortie de l'hôpital, Kaely m'a dit qu'ils étaient tous en prison, Anita y compris. Alors je suis partie la voir en prison, j'avais besoin de lui parler. Elle m'a supplié de me rétracter… Elle avait peur, vraiment peur, elle me disait que cette affaire allait prendre une ampleur catastrophique.

Je me pince les lèvres en revoyant son regard implorant, ses larmes et en entendant ses pleurs. C'est douloureux, vraiment douloureux. Je baisse alors mon visage en me sentant devenir plus fébrile. Mais Hank m'empêche d'aller plus loin dans mes souvenirs en posant sa main sur la mienne :

\- Eh …

J'essaie de me ressaisir. En vain.

\- Erin, s'il te plaît.

Je parvins à relever mon visage. Durement, et surtout difficilement. Hank ne me lâche pas du regard.

\- Tu sais pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ?

J'acquiesce de nouveau.

\- Anita se sent responsable, elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. Teddy aussi culpabilise beaucoup.  
\- A quel sujet ?  
\- Anita a été très malade à une période, les soins coûtaient très chers. Alors James et Bunny ont fait ce qu'il fallait pour avoir l'argent. Anita et Teddy n'en ont jamais reparlé, et je pense qu'ils ont peur que j'en parle, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils réagissent de cette manière.

Hank acquiesce, sa main toujours posée sur la mienne :

\- Tu sais que Teddy m'a parlé de certaines choses ?

Non. Je n'en savais strictement rien.

\- Et tu as raison sur toute la ligne, il s'en veut énormément et …  
\- Il t'a tout dit ?  
\- Il m'a expliqué en gros la situation, mais il n'est pas rentré dans les détails.  
\- Il est contre moi, parce qu'il a peur de ce que je peux balancer sur lui, lui avouais-je, mais je suis bien obligée de le faire si on veut que tout ça prenne fin ?

Je pousse un long soupir, puis tourne mon regard en sentant les larmes monter :

\- Je sais que je risque de faire tomber du monde, et je sais surtout que certaines personnes ne veulent pas que tout se sache, mais il n'y a que comme ça que les coupables paieront.  
\- Teddy est à 100% avec toi Erin, me dit alors Hank.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en passant une main sur mes yeux, afin d'enlever les larmes qui perlent sur le coin et qui ne vont pas tarder à déferler sur mes joues.

\- Il n'a jamais été avec moi. Depuis le début, il me dit de faire ci, le jour d'après, il me dit de faire ça. Après, …  
\- Il se sent vraiment responsable Erin, m'interrompt alors Hank d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

Je me retiens de répliquer. Mais « Je ne dois pas », me répétais-je. Pourtant, je tourne face à Hank et murmure :

\- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas ?

C'est sorti tout seul. J'ai fini par le dire. J'ai fini par le faire. J'ai fini par remettre en cause et accuser Teddy. Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, enfin jamais ouvertement.

\- Il a laissé faire alors que ça se passait sous ses yeux!  
\- Je sais que c'est dur Erin, mais lui aussi a été victime.

J'essaie de retenir du mieux que je peux mes larmes, mais ça devient terriblement difficile :

\- C'est lui qui m'enfermait dans la chambre avec les clients. Comment il a pu Hank ?!

Je n'arrive plus à me retenir et j'éclate en sanglots. Hank me prend dans ses bras et essaie de me réconforter.

\- Je sais Erin, je sais …

On continue de discuter pendant près d'une heure. Ils me posent des questions, j'essaie de répondre du mieux que je peux. Mais certaines restent sans réponse, toutes celles qui concernent Camille à vrai dire, et ça me désole vraiment.

\- Tu ne dois pas te forcer Erin, tu en parleras quand tu seras prête, tente alors de me rassurer Hank.  
\- Tu es son mari Hank, et Justin son fils. Vous méritez au moins de savoir ! m'exclamais-je.  
\- Mais tu n'en es pas capable, me fait remarquer Justin, donc on attendra. Ça ne sert à rien que tu te forces Erin, de toute manière, si tu n'arrives pas à nous en parler maintenant, on le saura lorsque tu en parleras au tribunal, donc…  
\- Je veux que vous soyez au courant avant, le coupais-je en secouant mon visage, je ne veux pas que vous l'appreniez en même temps que tout le monde. Mais je sais que si je vous dis ce qui s'est passé, vous allez vouloir régler la chose à votre manière et je ne veux pas avoir votre condamnation sur la conscience.  
\- Erin, c'est toi qui fais que je suis libre maintenant. Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pour ne pas que je sois condamné, je vais aller m'occuper de Bunny et risquer de retourner en prison ? Non. Je te le promets. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai eu l'occasion d'en finir avec Bunny, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne règle plus des affaires de cette façon, et surtout parce que Camille ne l'aurait pas voulu.

Ses propos me rassurent énormément. Je me décide alors de leur révéler une autre partie de la vérité :

\- Si je témoigne jusqu'au bout contre elle, je l'emmène directement dans le couloir de la mort.

Il fronce les sourcils visiblement surpris par ma révélation :

\- T'en es sûre ?  
\- Certaine. D'autres personnes auraient dû prendre bien plus que la peine infligée, mais le jury n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Je n'avais pas fini mon témoignage quand je suis tombée dans le coma, alors ils ont été condamnés sur le peu que j'avais dénoncé.


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Point de vue externe**_

Dimanche 29 janvier, 7h20,  
Domicile de Hank

\- Elle a pleuré toute la nuit, soupire Jay en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Portant Kelsie et essayant de la calmer en même temps, Hank pose une main sur le front de l'enfant.

\- Elle n'a pas de température, l'informe Jay.  
\- Elle est tombée ?  
\- Non, elle dormait à poings fermés jusqu'à qu'Erin arrive. A partir de là, impossible de la calmer.

Hank commence alors à marcher de long en large, espérant ainsi apaiser celle qu'il considère comme sa petite fille. En vain. Elle continue de pleurer. Justin tente à son tour de la calmer, mais rien n'y fait, Kelsie continue de pleurer.

A ce même moment, Erin sort de sa chambre, et contre toute attente elle se dirige jusqu'à Justin afin de prendre Kelsie dans ses bras. Et chose improbable, une fois dans les bras de sa mère, la petite s'arrête aussitôt de pleurer. Puis, sans un mot, Erin retourne s'enfermer dans la chambre avec sa fille. Aucun bruit. Silence absolu. Assez soucieux par ce brusque changement de comportement, Hank décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Il ouvre donc doucement la porte et il aperçoit Erin allongée sur un matelas au sol, Kelsie dormant à ses côtés.

C'est donc rassuré - mais tout de même surpris par la situation – qu'il referme la porte. Il retourne ensuite dans le salon et aperçoit Kaely qui vient tout juste d'arriver.

\- Maman est là ?  
\- Elle dort, l'informe Hank, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Kaely secoue son visage de gauche à droite, mais Hank voit bien que quelque chose la tracasse :

\- Il y a un souci?

Elle est sur le point de pleurer, pourtant elle continue de nier.

\- Je vais voir maman, murmure-t-elle simplement.

Les 3 hommes la laissent quitter le salon afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre Erin. Et comme ils l'avaient pressenti, quelques secondes plus tard, ils l'entendent pleurer. Malgré la porte fermée, ils entendent des bribes de conversation:

\- MAIS POURQUOI? s'exclame-t-elle en larmes, JE ... JE N'AI PAS VOULU QUE CA SE PASSE COMME CA, TU NE L'AS PAS VOULU NON PLUS ALORS POURQUOI ELLE CONTINUE DE NOUS POURRIR LA VIE? QU'EST CE QU'ELLE CHERCHE A LA FIN PUTAIN?

Justin jette un regard à son père. Ils ont très bien compris que Kaely parlait de Bunny.

\- ELLE FAIT SA MALIGNE MAIS ELLE DEVRAIT ME REMERCIER DE NE PAS L'AVOIR BALANCEE. TU SAIS POURQUOI ELLE FAIT CA? PARCE QU'ELLE VEUT QUE HANK TOMBE, MAIS ELLE VEUT QUE CE SOIT TOI QUI LE FASSE TOMBER! ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT FOLLE! J'TE JURE, QU'ELLE ESSAIE DE S'EN PRENDRE A TOI ET ELLE REGRETTERA DE NE PAS ETRE EN PRISON!

La conversation dure assez longtemps, ils entendent Erin qui essaie de calmer Kaely et surtout de la rassurer mais la tâche a l'air de s'avérer bien difficile.  
Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue heure qu'Erin finit par quitter la chambre avec Kelsie dans ses bras:

\- Comment va Kaely? lui demande alors Hank.  
\- Elle se repose.

Epuisée, elle s'assied sur le canapé à côté de Jay avant de lâcher :

\- Je pense que Bunny va passer à l'étape supérieure.  
\- Tu vas venir t'installer à la maison, l'informe Hank, le temps que...  
\- Le temps que rien du tout Hank. Si elle sait que je vis sous ton toit, tu es foutu.  
\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Erin.

* * *

Jeudi 3 Février, 6h00,  
Bureau de l'intelligence

Tandis que Voight et son équipe sont au bureau, Erin se trouve chez lui en compagnie de ses deux filles. Bunny n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis ce week end. Mais Erin la connaît trop pour s'y fier, elle a un mauvais pressentiment et elle sait que le silence de Bunny n'annonce rien de bon. Elle va en avoir la triste et douloureuse confirmation. En effet, tandis qu'elle prend tranquillement son petit déjeuner avec Kaely - Kelsie dormant toujours – à quelques kilomètres de là, des policiers font irruption dans le bureau où elle travaillait auparavant.

\- Monsieur Hank Voight, je vous arrête pour pédophilie, agressions sexuelles ainsi que viol sur Erin Lindsay. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

Alors que les policiers commencent à emmener Hank hors de la pièce sous les yeux de tous, celui-ci se tourne vers Alvin:

\- Va à la maison et surtout ne lâche pas Erin. Bunny va sûrement essayer de faire en sorte de l'éloigner.

Ce que ne tarde pas à lui confirmer les policiers

\- Et bien sûr, vous avez interdiction d'approcher Erin Lindsay jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Des collègues sont actuellement avec elle pour la prévenir des décisions prises et la reloger.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Point de vue: Erin**

 _Samedi 6 février, 18h 30_

Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Hank depuis que les policiers sont venus me chercher chez lui, si ce n'est ce que j'entends à la télé: " Le policier Hank Voight accusé de viol sur Erin Lindsay."

Et voilà ... Bravo Bunny ! Elle doit exploser de joie à l'heure qu'il est; Je savais que j'aurais dû réagir avant, mais je ne l'ai pas fait et voilà le résultat. Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire, alors j'appelle Maître Stone qui arrive une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Je l'informe de ma décision, il me fait savoir que c'est déjà un bon début mais que ça ne va sûrement pas régler entièrement le cas de Hank.

Le lendemain, j'apprends - toujours par les infos - qu'il n'est plus en garde à vue. C'est un soulagement mais bien minime parce que j'ai conscience qu'il sera sur la sellette tant que la vérité n'aura pas éclaté.

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

 _Jeudi 11 février, 21h 30,_  
 _Molly_

C'est la première fois que Hank retourne dans ce bar depuis les accusations de Bunny. Etant interdit de sortie depuis la fin de sa garde à vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il a maintenant le droit de prolonger ses soirées jusqu'à 23 heures mais seulement 2 fois par semaine. Alors, pour l'occasion, Herrmann a accordé plusieurs tournées gratuites. Celui-ci est en grande discussion avec Gabby lorsqu'il entend des klaxons ainsi que des cris de joie retentir à l'extérieur.

\- Il y a une fête ou quoi ? demande Gabby en se saisissant d'un plateau.  
\- En tout cas, il n'y a pas de match ce soir ! lui assure Herrmann.

Alors qu'ils font le service des boissons, Casey qui est accoudé au bar en compagnie de Cruz se saisit de la télécommande :

\- Eh, Regardez ça.

Tous les regards convergent alors sur l'écran dans lequel se tient une journaliste devant le tribunal de Chicago :

Flash _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Info

« Bonsoir à tous ! Nous sommes en direct pour un flash spécial car de nouvelles informations viennent de nous être parvenues concernant l'affaire opposant Bunny Fletcher et Hank Voight. Nous venons d'apprendre à l'instant que Bunny Fletcher vient d'être condamnée à mort. »

« Bonsoir Paula. Avez-vous plus d'informations depuis tout à l'heure où le mystère plane toujours autant ? »

« Ecoutez Monsieur, c'est le trouble total. Comme vous le voyez et vous pouvez l'entendre, de nombreuses scènes de joie se déroulent actuellement dans les rues de Chicago. Et pour cause, il paraîtrait que de nombreux policiers auraient été aussi condamnés à la même sentence. Notons que, si cette information s'avérait vraie, ce serait une première pour notre pays puisque jamais des policiers n'ont été condamnés à la peine capitale. »

« Vous faîtes bien de faire la remarque Paula, nous vous rappelons que pour le moment nous n'avons aucun communiqué officiel, c'est-à-dire que toutes les informations que nous détenons à l'heure actuelle ne sont donc pas confirmées. Je … »

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais Maître Stone vient d'apparaitre et s'apprête à prendre la parole. »

La caméra se focalise alors sur Maître Stone qui se tient debout au milieu d'une foule de journalistes :

" Aujourd'hui, 11 février, a eu lieu le procès opposant ma cliente Erin Lindsay à sa mère Bunny Fletcher. Après des heures de témoignage, la sentence est tombée et Bunny Fletcher est condamnée à mort. Pour le moment, ma cliente ne souhaite pas s'exprimer, elle m'a simplement demandé de faire passer le message suivant : Hank Voight a été reconnu non coupable des accusations portées par Bunny Fletcher, des accusations fausses et démenties lors de ce procès. De ce fait, de par son innocence, Il a été ainsi décidé que Hank Voight n'est plus démis de ses fonctions, la fin de son assignation à résidence est donc définitive et la demande d'éloignement qu'avait faite Bunny Fletcher à son encontre vis-à-vis d'Erin Lindsay prend définitivement fin. Je vous remercie. "

Il a ensuite quitté les lieux malgré que de nombreux journalistes aient tenté de lui poser d'autres questions.

Fin -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Flash Info

Le bar est maintenant plongé dans un grand silence, Surprise, soulagement et stupéfaction se lisant sur tous les visages. Casey est le premier à réagir, il se dirige jusqu'à Hank et lui tend sa main :

\- Félicitations Hank.

Celui-ci le remercie. Mais il sait très bien qu'il n'y ait pour rien dans ce verdict, que le mérite revient seulement et entièrement à Erin.

N'ayant donc plus aucune contrainte, Hank prolonge sa soirée toujours en compagnie de l'ensemble de ses agents. Il est plus de 23h lorsque Jay, après avoir reçu un message, se lève de table en annonçant :

\- Je vais y aller, on se voit demain.

Il se saisit de sa veste qu'il enfile avant de laisser un pourboire sur la table :

\- Fais attention à ce que personne ne te suive, lui lance alors Hank.

Hank a bien compris que le message provenait d'Erin et que Jay s'en allait la rejoindre. Il acquiesce en lui disant de ne pas s'en inquiéter puis quitte le bar.

* * *

 **Point de vue: Erin Lindsay**

 _Motel, quelque part dans Chica_ _go,_ _23h45_

On toque enfin à la porte. Soulagée, je me précipite jusqu'à la porte et découvre Jay en l'ouvrant :

\- Personne ne t'a suivi ?

Il se dépêche d'entrer dans la chambre puis referme la porte derrière lui avant de me faire face :

\- Antonio m'a filé sa voiture pour éviter les risques.

J'acquiesce soulagée avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a manqué en une semaine.

\- Comment tu vas ?  
\- Ça va, murmurais-je, je viens d'envoyer ma propre mère dans le couloir de la mort, mais ça va …  
\- Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait le meilleur Erin, pour toi, mais aussi pour un certain nombre de personnes.

On a beaucoup discuté ce soir-là. Je ne lui ai pas parlé des évènements de cette journée et il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus. De toute façon, je ne suis pas encore prête pour en parler et Jay l'a compris puisqu'il ne m'a posé aucune question.

Le lendemain, il est parti très tôt au travail pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Moi, comme d'habitude, je suis restée dans cette même chambre d'hôtel afin d'éviter les journalistes qui ignorent toujours où je me trouve.

Jay vient me retrouver le soir même et les autres soirs qui suivent. C'est devenu notre rituel. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas durer éternellement mais pour l'instant Ça me suffit.

* * *

 _Lundi 15 février, 15h30,_

Après avoir appris par les informations que Bunny m'avait accusé d'un énième complot avec Hank afin de le faire libérer, j'ai demandé à voir mon avocat Maître Stone :

\- Mais elle a été condamnée à mort, m'insurgeais-je, les journalistes ne vont quand même pas croire à son histoire !  
\- Je le sais Erin, mais vous connaissez les Médias. Ils n'ont aucune information concernant les détails de cette affaire ce qui les pousse à envisager de nombreux scénarios.

Je pousse un soupir en secouant mon visage.

\- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez rien dire pour le moment Erin, mais vous devez comprendre que plus la situation restera cachée, plus ce sera difficile.

Ça, je l'ai bien compris. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois faire aux médias pour faire éclater la vérité.

\- Je peux faire un communiqué si vous le souhaitez, me propose-t-il alors.

Je refuse tout en le remerciant de sa proposition et en l'informant que je vais m'en charger. C'est à moi de le faire, mais avant je dois parler à Hank. Alors une fois maître Stone parti, je décide d'appeler Hank pour lui parler mais personne ne répond. J'essaie et je réessaie encore. En vain. Alors que je tente une dernière fois de le contacter, je tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale. Je me mets alors à comprendre. Douloureusement et le cœur lourd, je comprends qu'il ne souhaite pas me parler. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux que je me contrains à raccrocher.

Je réfléchis le reste de la journée. Je tourne en rond ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. Il est plus de 18 h lorsque ma décision est enfin prise. J'appelle Annie pour lui demander de venir chez moi et de garder Kelsie. elle accepte et arrive une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

A 19h00, plus d'une cinquantaine de journalistes m'entourent, et des dizaines de caméras sont braquées en ma direction.

« Comme vous le savez, Bunny Fletcher a été condamnée à la peine capitale et comme vous vous en doutez elle n'est pas la seule. James Lay, Bill Blain, Benjamin McCoy, Carl Mony, ont été aussi condamnés à mort. Pour tous ceux qui pensent que tout ceci résulte d'une quelconque machination entre Hank Voight et moi suite aux accusations de Bunny, je tiens à vous faire part de ses chefs d'inculpation qui ont conduit à cette sentence : Non-assistance de personnes en danger, harcèlements, coups et blessures volontaires, complicité d'actes barbares, meurtres prémédités, association de malfaiteurs en lien avec le proxénétisme, complot pour tentative de meurtres et de meurtres, complot d'agressions sexuelles … »

Et la liste est encore longue ! Je continue donc d'énumérer ses chefs d'inculpation, et une fois que j'ai fini, les journalistes me questionnent. Je réponds à toutes leurs interrogations, aussi gênantes et blessantes soient-elles, je ne cache rien. Je leur révèle la vérité. L'entière vérité.

Il est plus de 21 heures lorsque je retourne à l'hôtel. Annie n'est plus là, je trouve simplement Jay qui est assis sur le lit regardant les informations qui diffusent en boucle mon témoignage. En me voyant, il se saisit de la télécommande puis éteint la télé :

\- Tu veux venir à la maison ?

J'accepte assez soulagée qu'il me le propose et surtout soulagée de quitter enfin cette chambre d'hôtel. On range donc les affaires puis on va chercher Kelsie qui est dans son berceau. Dans la voiture, j'ignore les nombreux appels provenant de Hank. J'ai voulu lui parler, j'ai tout fait pour et il m'a simplement ignorée. Alors non, je ne suis pas encore prête à lui parler.

On finit par arriver chez Jay aux environs des 22h30 et j'ai la surprise de n'y trouver personne :

\- Will et Kathleen ne sont pas là ?  
\- Il a accepté de l'héberger le temps qu'elle trouve de quoi se loger, m'informe-t-il.

C'est sur cette information que je pars recoucher Kelsie dans la chambre après l'avoir nourrie. Une fois totalement endormie, je ressors de la chambre sans faire de bruit et rejoins Jay qui est dans le salon.

\- Hank m'a contacté.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre parce que je m'en fiche royalement :

\- Il m'a demandé où tu étais.  
\- Parce qu'il s'en soucie maintenant ? rétorquais-je en me servant de l'eau. J'ai essayé de le contacter tout à l'heure, j'avais besoin de lui parler et il a préféré m'ignorer. Je …

La sonnette d'entrée retentit au même instant. A en voir le visage de Jay devenu soudainement plus tendu, je comprends qui se tient derrière cette porte :

\- Tu pourras lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il reste ici.

Je regagne aussitôt la chambre ne voulant pas croiser Hank et espérant surtout qu'il reparte rapidement. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas puisque j'entends leur conversation s'éterniser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jay entre dans la chambre et s'assied sur le rebord du lit :

\- Il a besoin de te parler Erin.  
\- Moi aussi j'avais besoin de lui parler tout à l'heure.  
\- Il le sait et il veut s'expliquer avec toi.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Point de vue: Jay**

J'essaie de la convaincre d'avoir une conversation avec Hank. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Pendant plus de dix minutes je reste assis à ses côtés à essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

\- S'il te plaît Erin. Fais le pour moi.

Elle accepte enfin, mais je vois bien qu'elle le fait à contrecœur et qu'elle le fait surtout pour moi. Je quitte donc la chambre, Hank est toujours sur le canapé avec Kelsie. Je l'informe que c'est bon d'un signe de tête affirmatif puis récupère Kelsie qui a commencé à se rendormir dans ses bras.

\- Merci Jay.

Puis il s'en va dans chambre. De mon côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Est-ce que j'ai fait le bon choix ? Je n'en suis pas sûr. Erin a assez enduré aujourd'hui, je doute que lui demander de parler à Hank soit une bonne idée. Mais d'un autre côté, je pense qu'avoir une discussion avec lui pourrait arranger pas mal de choses et surtout lui faire du bien. J'espère que je ne me trompe pas.

Je pars recoucher Kelsie aux environs des 23h 30 et reste un moment avec elle dans la chambre. Elle a du mal à dormir ce soir, elle doit sûrement sentir la tension qui règne.

\- Jay ?

Voight vient d'entrer silencieusement et doucement dans la chambre :

\- Je vais y aller, m'informe-t-il dans un chuchotement, tu me préviens s'il y a un souci ?

Je l'informe que je le ferai, il me remercie puis je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

* * *

\- Erin ?

Aucune réponse. Alors que je sens l'inquiétude monter, je me mets à fouiller les moindres recoins de la chambre :

\- Erin ?

Toujours rien. Je tente alors d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, et m'aperçois qu'elle est fermée à clés.

\- Erin, t'es là ?  
\- Je me lave.

Je sais pertinemment qu'elle ne se lave pas, mais je n'insiste pas plus, soulagé de la savoir ici.  
30 minutes passent, puis 45 … Puis une heure. Je me décide à toquer de nouveau :

\- Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

Elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et s'allonge directement dans le lit. Elle ne me parle pas de son entrevue avec Hank, elle ne me parle pas tout court. Alors je respecte son silence. Mais fais-je bien ? Je l'ignore, je ne sais pas comment agir et surtout comment ne pas agir.

Mais j'aurais dû me douter que son silence ne présageait rien de bon. Les jours suivants, son comportement a radicalement changé. Elle se montrait plus distante, ne dormait plus ici le soir. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur ces occupations, savoir comment elle allait, mais je me suis heurté à un mur.

* * *

 ** _Vendredi 18 février, 21h30_**

C'est la 4eme nuit qu'Erin ne rentre pas. Ça ne peut plus durer comme ça. Pourtant, comme les nuits précédentes, elle ne répond pas au téléphone. Donc, comme les nuits précédentes, je dois passer la nuit seul. Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin de savoir, de mettre tout au clair. J'appelle alors Kathleen en lui demandant si elle peut venir garder Kelsie. Elle accepte et arrive 30 minutes plus tard. Je pars ensuite la recherche d'Erin en commençant par le premier lieu qui me vient en tête : Le Molly.

\- Erin n'est pas là ?

Gabby m'informe que non d'un signe de tête avant de rajouter :

\- J'ai essayé de la contacter cette semaine, mais aucune nouvelle.

Il n'y a donc pas qu'avec moi qu'elle a pris ses distances. J'ignore si cette information me rassure ou, au contraire, m'inquiète encore plus. Je la remercie puis décide de rejoindre Hank qui est à une table avec Antonio et Alvin :

\- Erin est chez vous ?

C'est la même réponse pour lui :

\- Vous ne savez pas où elle pourrait se trouver ?  
\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis lundi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et qu'elle préférait s'éloigner un moment.

Ceci expliquant donc cela. Voilà pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé, parce qu'elle a éloigné Hank de la même manière qu'elle m'éloigne de sa vie actuellement.

\- Elle n'est pas rentrée ? me demande-t-il.  
\- A vrai dire, elle ne rentre plus depuis le début de la semaine. Je la croise brièvement dans la journée, et elle disparaît mystérieusement la nuit.

Hank n'a pas l'air plus que surpris que ça. Il se lève simplement de table en laissant un pourboire, puis enfile sa veste :

\- Tu me préviens si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, lui lance alors Alvin.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas prêté plus d'attention à la remarque d'Alvin, tout comme je n'ai pas apprêté d'attention à l'air beaucoup plus soucieux qu'a affiché Hank. Peut-être aurais-je dû.

Hank et moi quittons donc le bar et il me dit de monter avec lui. Ce que je fais sans trop vraiment comprendre ce qui va s'en suivre. Il roule pendant plus d'une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à qu'il finisse par s'arrêter dans une rue, rue que nous connaissons très bien puisque c'est ici que le deal est roi. C'est donc plus que surpris que je me tourne vers mon supérieur :

Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

Tu m'attends dans la voiture.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il descend du véhicule. Je le vois traverser la rue et rentrer dans une boîte de nuit. Je commence donc à l'attendre mais le temps commence à être long. Je ne peux pas le joindre puisqu'il a laissé son portable ici, je décide donc d'appeler Alvin. Une fois que je lui ai expliqué la situation, il me demande :

« Il est parti il y a longtemps ? »

« Ça va bientôt faire un quart d'heure. »

« Je suis là dans 5 minutes. »

Il n'a pas mis longtemps à arriver. Contrairement à Hank, il ne m'a pas obligé à rester dans la voiture et m'a dit de venir avec lui. On entre donc dans cette boîte de nuit - où est entré Hank quelques minutes auparavant - puis Alvin se dirige directement au bar :

\- Sasha, tu n'as pas vu Hank ? demande-t-il à l'homme qui se tient face à lui.

D'un signe de la main, le barman nous montre l'étage supérieur. On y monte donc et une fois arrivé en haut, quelle n'est pas ma surprise d'apercevoir Erin –dans une tenue plus que courte – accompagnée de plusieurs hommes auxquels Hank est en train de faire face.

Elle ne remarque pas ma présence tout de suite, sûrement à cause de son état d'ébriété avancé ou alors à cause des drogues qu'elle a consommées. Sûrement un peu des deux je pense. J'en reste sans voix et surtout déçu. Donc voilà à quoi se résumaient ses nuits pendant que, moi, de mon côté, je m'occupais de notre fille et j'allais au boulot ?

Alors qu'elle continue de se confronter à Hank et Alvin parce qu'elle refuse de s'en aller et souhaite rester ici « à s'éclater et profiter » comme elle le dit si bien, son regard finit par croiser le mien et son visage change du tout au tout. Elle a compris. Elle a compris qu'elle avait dépassé les limites.

\- Je vous attends à la voiture.

C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire à Hank et Alvin avant de quitter la boîte. Pourtant, je l'ai entendue m'appeler, je l'ai entendue me demander pardon. Mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de me retourner et j'ai continué mon chemin.

J'ai donc attendu dans la voiture. Pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent accompagnés par mon frère. Ils placent directement Erin sur la banquette arrière. Je ne prends même pas la peine de les regarder, je veux simplement rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu sais ce que t'as pris Erin ? lui demande Will.

Elle sort des paroles incompréhensibles et incohérentes.

\- Tu sais où tu es ?  
\- Je suis… suis morte non ?

Je fais un immense effort pour me contenir, mais plus le temps passe, et plus je sens la colère monter en moi. C'en est trop, beaucoup trop.

* * *

La nuit a été affreusement longue. Mon frère, Hank et Alvin sont restés jusqu'à plus de 3 heures du matin et Erin n'a fait que vomir tout le reste de la nuit. Heureusement que Kathleen était là pour m'aider parce que je vous avoue que seul, je n'y serais pas arrivé. Entre Kelsie qui n'a pas réussi à dormir et Erin qui a été malade, ma nuit s'est révélée bien courte.

Il est 5h30 quand Kathleen vient me réveiller :

\- Jay, je dois partir au travail. Tu me préviens s'il y a un souci ?

Je la remercie tout en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je pars ensuite récupérer Kelsie qui vient – de nouveau – se réveiller dans son berceau, puis pars me rallonger sur le canapé du salon que j'ai transformé en lit.

Je dors près de 2 heures lorsque le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la salle de bains me tire de mon sommeil. Je décide donc de me réveiller et de recoucher Kelsie dans son berceau afin d'avoir une sérieuse explication avec Erin. Elle arrive quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Erin sort de la salle de bains, je lui fais signe de s'assoir à mes côtés :

\- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'essaie de t'aider autant que je peux, je t'assure. Mais j'ai l'impression que les soirées, la drogue et l'alcool t'aident plus que moi je ne le fais. Je dois m'occuper de Kelsie et aussi travailler, ça devient vraiment dur pour moi. Parce que pendant que je fais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider et gérer aussi la situation, tu pars t'éclater avec des mecs en soirée. Je ne peux pas l'accepter Erin.

Elle ne tente pas de nier. Consciente de ses torts, elle acquiesce :

\- Je pars en soirée. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger Kelsie, alors je ne consomme que lorsque je suis en soirée.  
\- Et avec les mecs ?

Gênée, elle baisse la tête. Je comprends alors qu'elle n'a pas fait que consommé en leur compagnie et je comprends surtout qu'elle m'a bien berné depuis le début. Je me retiens de la remettre correctement à sa place, mais à quoi ça servirait ? Ce ne sont pas ses explications qui vont changer quelque chose. Je décide donc de changer de sujet et de voir si elle accorde peut-être plus d'importance à notre fille qu'à moi :

\- Tu n'as jamais consommé ici ?  
\- Si, m'avoue-t-elle. Au début, j'en ai caché dans la chambre de Kelsie.

Face à cette révélation, j'écarquille les yeux en ne la lâchant pas du regard. J'ai maintenant ma réponse. Elle se fiche éperdument de notre fille comme de moi.

\- On avait mis les choses au clair dessus Erin. Je t'avais dit que je comprenais si tu ressentais le besoin de consommer, que tu devais passer par cette étape-là, et que je serais là. Mais cacher de la drogue dans la chambre de notre fille de 3 mois ?! Tu cherches à quoi ? A ce que notre fille fasse une overdose avec ?!

Je sens que je perds mon calme. Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là parce que sinon, ça va vraiment dégénérer. Kelsie dormant juste à côté, je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle assiste à tout ça. Erin restant donc totalement silencieuse et ma patience arrivant à sa limite maximale, je décide de mettre un terme à tout ça :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas faire tes affaires et je ne veux plus te voir ici.

Elle ne tente même pas de s'opposer à ma décision, ni même de se défendre. Elle acquiesce simplement, puis se lève du canapé et retourne dans la chambre préparer ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, je contacte Hank et lui demande s'il peut héberger Erin. Il me répond qu'il n'y a pas de souci et me demande quel est le souci :

" Vous verrez ça avec elle "

Il n'insiste pas plus et me répond simplement qu'il nous attend.

10 minutes plus tard, nous sommes donc en route pour aller chez Hank. Le trajet se fait dans un silence des plus palpables. Une fois arrivé devant chez Hank, j'aide Erin à emmener ses valises à l'intérieur. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à regagner sa chambre, je l'interpelle :

\- Erin ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés :

\- Tant que tu n'accepteras pas de te faire aider, je t'interdis de t'approcher de Kelsie.

Ma remarque a l'air de lui faire ni chaud ni froid, puisqu'elle ne répond rien et continue simplement son chemin. Une fois la porte refermée, je me tourne face à Justin et Hank :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle approche de Kelsie.

Ils ont l'air de comprendre que la situation est assez grave puisqu'ils acquiescent sans poser de questions. Kaely sort au même instant de la salle de bains :

\- Hey salut Jay !

Puis elle tend ses bras en direction de Kelsie qui, tout sourire, ouvre grand les siens pour aller jusqu'à elle.

\- Comment va la plus belle ?

Kelsie lui répond par un immense sourire puis Kaely se tourne vers moi :

\- J'te l'emprunte 2 p'tites minutes.

J'acquiesce avec un petit sourire essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle ne se doute de rien. C'est le cas puisque c'est toujours avec le même grand sourire qu'elle rejoint sa chambre en compagnie de Kelsie. J'attends qu'elle soit hors de portée afin qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre ce qui va se dire, pour faire face à Hank :

\- Erin devrait vraiment consulter quelqu'un. En tout cas, tant qu'elle ne se fera pas aider, je refuse qu'elle approche Kelsie et je pense qu'il est préférable de l'éloigner de Kaely.

Alors que Hank était resté silencieux jusque-là, il décide maintenant d'en savoir plus :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, elle refuse de parler et reste dans sa bulle. Mais elle est allée trop loin, et par mesure de sécurité, je ne veux plus qu'elle voie Kelsie.

Il semble comprendre que quelque chose de grave s'est passé puisque son visage se crispe de plus en plus. Il s'apprête à reprendre la parole lorsque Kaely nous rejoint dans la pièce – toujours avec Kelsie - le coupant ainsi dans sa lancée. Je vois bien qu'il aimerait éclaircir certaines choses, alors je me tourne vers Kaely :

\- Ça te dit de venir manger à la maison ? lui proposais-je.

Plus que ravie, Kaely se tourne vers Hank pour lui demander son accord :

\- Ça marche, approuve-t-il.

Il m'adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant tandis que Kaely reprend :

\- Je vais voir avec maman. Je reviens.

Je sens que la suite va s'envenimer puisque ça m'étonnerait qu'Erin accepte. Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, Kaely sort de la chambre d'Erin quelques petites secondes plus tard avec un large sourire :

\- C'est tout bon. On peut y aller.

Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Je décide donc d'essayer d'avoir une dernière explication avec Erin. J'entre dans sa chambre et essaie de discuter une énième fois avec elle. En vain. Comme les fois précédentes, je me heurte à un mur.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Point de vue : Hank**

Je reste des minutes assis à me demander ce qui a bien se passer pour que Jay puisse réagir de manière aussi forte, et surtout pour qu'Erin se mure dans ce silence. Elle est restée toute la journée dans la chambre. J'ai essayé de discuter avec elle à plusieurs reprises mais ça n'a rien donné. Justin aussi a tenté, mais le résultat a été le même.

Je contacte alors Jay et lui demande si Kaely peut dormir chez lui ce soir. Il me répond que ça ne lui pose aucun problème et me demande s'il y a un souci. Je lui réponds la vérité, que je trouve Erin bizarre et que son comportement ne me présage rien de bon. Un comportement que je ne connaissais que trop bien et dont je connaissais aussi malheureusement la fin.

On parle pendant un long moment et il finit par m'avouer ce qui s'est passé : La drogue qu'elle a cachée dans la chambre de Kelsie. Il ne me parle pas du tort que lui a directement causé Erin, il ne fait pas allusion à la soirée de vendredi, à ce qu'il a vu. Pourtant il doit en avoir des choses à dire…  
J'hésite à mettre le sujet sur le tapis, mais je préfère finalement lui en parler de vive voix le lendemain.

 _Dimanche 20 février_

Il est 10 heures passées lorsque Jay ramène Kaely à la maison. Elle me salue puis décide d'aller rejoindre Erin – qui n'a toujours pas quitté sa chambre – avec Kelsie. Si Jay refuse catégoriquement au départ, il finit par changer – difficilement - d'avis lorsque je lui assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.

\- Jay, je voulais te parler de vendredi soir. Je …

Mais il me stoppe d'un signe de la main :

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Hank, ce que j'ai vu m'a largement suffi. Mais ça encore, ce n'est qu'un détail. Si …

Il se stoppe en voyant Kaely et Kelsie sortir de la chambre d'Erin :

\- Bon, ben on va rester là du coup.  
\- Il y a un souci ?  
\- Maman veut rester tranquille et ne veut pas qu'on reste dans sa chambre.

Ce n'est pas normal. Absolument pas normal. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser puisque Kaely reprend :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est assez… bizarre.

Kaely est une fille plus qu'intelligente, c'est pour cette raison que je l'épargne de mensonges. Je reste donc silencieux ne pouvant pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Elle se met alors à nous dévisager et elle comprend. Elle comprend elle aussi qu'Erin ne va pas bien du tout et sombre petit à petit. C'est donc les larmes aux yeux qu'elle remet Kelsie à Jay et qu'elle retourne ensuite dans la chambre d'Erin sans plus attendre.

\- Si Erin tombe, Kaely va tomber aussi Hank, me fait alors remarquer Jay.

J'en ai plus que conscience et c'est ce qui me fait très peur.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent malheureusement. Je tente à de nombreuses reprises de parler avec Erin, mais elle reste muette et surtout en retrait. Cette attitude ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Physiquement elle est là, mais mentalement elle est ailleurs, totalement ailleurs et ça m'inquiète au plus haut point.

Je fais part de mes inquiétudes à Alvin. On se retrouve au Molly mercredi soir après notre service et je lui explique la situation. Jay nous rejoint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et participe à la conversation. Il nous informe qu'Erin n'a pas tenté de le joindre depuis ce week-end, et plus inquiétant encore, n'a pas souhaité demandé à voir Kelsie.

\- Salut tout l'monde ! Regardez qui pars en vacances ? C'est moiiiii !

Toute excitée, Kaely nous rejoint en nous montrant son billet d'avion :

\- Ta mère n'est pas avec toi ?  
\- Elle arrive, elle doit juste régler un truc avec sa banquière.

Je fronce les sourcils en jetant un regard à ma montre. Quelle banquière accepte de voir une cliente à plus de 10 heures du soir ?

\- Sa banquière ?  
\- Ouais, une histoire d'assurance, un truc comme ça.

Mon regard croise celui d'Alvin et de Jay.

\- Enfin maman voulait régler certaines choses avant de partir.  
\- De partir ?  
\- On part ensemble, nous informe-t-elle alors, enfin moi j'ai un billet aller-retour mais maman m'a dit qu'elle préférait rester un peu plus longtemps en Nouvelle-Zélande.

J'y vois soudainement clair dans son jeu. Les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'assembler petit à petit, et j'ai maintenant la raison de son silence de ces derniers temps. Nous l'avons tous, mais nous ne devons rien laissé paraître, surtout pas devant Kaely.

\- Mais maman vous expliquera mieux, elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait un p'tit saut ici pour dire au revoir à tout le monde.

Erin arrive moins d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard en compagnie de Justin et nous annonce, à tous, qu'elle compte partir en vacances quelques temps en Nouvelle-Zélande. Alors qu'Erin s'installe à une table avec Gabby ainsi que Kim, Brett et Sarah, Justin en profite pour nous rejoindre :

\- Annie m'a contacté, m'informe-t-il, elle voulait te voir, je lui ai dit de te trouver ici.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait ?

Il devient soudain hésitant puis jette un bref coup d'œil en direction d'Erin. En la voyant attablée au bar en compagnie de ses amies, il se tourne de nouveau vers nous :

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des choses bizarres avec Erin … Elle n'a pas voulu m'en parler, mais elle voulait te voir impérativement.

Il n'y a pas que ça, je le vois à son visage soucieux. Je l'interroge alors du regard :

\- Je te promets que je n'ai pas fouillé ses affaires, mais tout à l'heure, Daniel a perdu son doudou. J'ai cherché de partout dans la maison, et en ouvrant un tiroir, je suis tombé sur un chèque.  
\- Un chèque ?  
\- De 200 000 dollars, m'apprend-il. A quoi elle joue sérieusement papa ?

Je pose mon regard sur Erin et secoue mon visage. Comment peut-elle faire semblant de sourire et de rigoler face à tout le monde tout en mettant en place un stratagème mortel en même temps ?

\- Tu vas ramener Kaely à la maison. Mais tu ne lui parles de rien, tu ne lui poses aucune question concernant Erin, même la plus banale qui soit. Elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il a donc ramené Kaely, puis Annie est arrivée. On commence à discuter lorsqu'Erin nous rejoint. En la voyant arriver, Annie stoppe net son récit puis affiche un grand sourire en direction d'Erin qui s'installe à notre table :

\- J'ai entendu que tu t'envolais ?

Erin l'informe que c'est le cas d'un signe de tête :

\- Vacances en Nouvelle Zélande.  
\- Ça me va, à condition que tu me promettes que tu reviennes ?

Elle le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je sais exactement ce qu'elle attend, ce qu'on attend tous. La promesse qu'elle va revenir. Mais cette promesse n'arrive pas. Erin, comme à son habitude, trouve un moyen de fuir le sujet :

\- T'es bête, rit-elle en secouant son visage.  
\- En attendant, tu ne me l'as toujours pas promis.  
\- Je te promets que je vais essayer de revenir, lui lance-t-elle alors dans un clin d'œil.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'Annie lui a demandé. Mais la conversation dérange visiblement Erin, puisqu'elle décide d'y mettre fin en prétextant une envie d'aller aux toilettes. Un prétexte que personne ne croit, puisqu'une fois partie, Annie se tourne vers nous :

\- Elle a prévu un sale coup. Je ne peux pas vous le dire comment je le sais si ce n'est par son comportement, mais elle se prépare à faire quelque chose. Je la connais depuis toujours, et je peux vous assurer que sur ce coup là, elle n'a pas l'intention de se rater. J'étais avec elle aujourd'hui, on discutait quand, sans savoir pourquoi, elle m'a demandé si tout allait bien pour Travis et moi. Je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait aucun souci, mais elle a insisté en me demandant de lui dire la vérité, que si nous avions besoin de quelque chose, qu'il fallait que je lui dise. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment … C'est quand elle m'a fait son mea culpa que j'ai commencé à comprendre ses intentions.

Alvin, Jay, Annie et moi continuons de parler longuement, tandis que plus loin Erin continue de rigoler avec ses amies. Mon regard se pose alors sur elle et croise le sien. Elle devient mal à l'aise et détourne aussitôt les yeux. Elle a sans doute compris que j'ai deviné son stratagème.

 **Point de vue externe**

Erin étant seule au bar, Hank décide de profiter qu'il n'y ait personne pour la rejoindre :

\- Tout va bien ?

Un verre de sirop à la main, Erin se tourne vers lui et acquiesce avec un sourire qu'elle tente d'afficher le plus naturel possible, mais pour Hank il se révèle surtout crispé et gêné :

\- Kaely m'a dit que tu avais eu un rendez-vous ce soir. Il s'est bien passé j'espère ?

De nouveau, Erin affirme :

\- Très bien.

En la voyant aussi sûre, Hank décide d'aller droit au but :

\- Alors ? De combien tu as augmenté ton assurance vie ? l'interroge-t-il en la fixant.

Erin tente de garder son sang-froid même si Hank décèle son malaise qui est de plus en plus palpable :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Erin. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton plan ?

Mais elle continue de nier :

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun plan Hank. Je pars simplement en vacances avec Kaely.

Il ne la croit pas. Mais il sait qu'elle elle ne lui dira rien, alors au lieu d'essayer de la mettre devant le fait accompli, il opte pour une autre stratégie :

\- Tu as deux filles Erin, dont une qui n'a plus que toi comme famille et qui n'hésiterait pas à se foutre en l'air s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Tu le sais ?

Erin acquiesce simplement en silence, Hank continue donc :

\- Une enfant a toujours besoin de sa mère Erin, et elle en a encore plus besoin pour surmonter des épreuves qu'elles ont tous les deux endurées.

Hank tente le tout pour le tout, mais il voit bien que même si Erin acquiesce face à ses paroles, elle n'en tient absolument pas compte.


	24. Chapitre 24

_Jeudi 24 février_

Il est plus de 21 heures lorsque Hank rentre chez lui et qu'il a la surprise de découvrir Antonio assis autour de la table avec son fils Diego et Justin :

\- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un souci ?  
\- Aucun, l'informe son agent, on était juste passés pour remercier Erin.

Hank fronce les sourcils :

\- Remercier ?  
\- Elle m'a offert un billet d'avion pour aller en Nouvelle Zélande avec Kaely, l'informe alors Diego visiblement ravi.

Tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, Hank acquiesce avec un semblant de sourire :

\- Mais on repassera quand elle sera là, reprend Antonio en se levant de table.

Il salue Hank avant de quitter la maison avec son fils, puis celui-ci part ensuite s'assoir en retirant sa veste :

\- Elle est où ? demande-t-il à son fils.  
\- Comme d'habitude, une course à faire, l'informe ce dernier dans un soupir.

Il n'y croit pas. Hank non plus. S'ils devaient compter le nombre de courses qu'Erin a faites ces derniers jours et à des heures aussi tardives, il y en a au moins une bonne vingtaine.

\- Regardez ce qu'on vous a ramené ! s'exclame Kaely, une trentaine de minutes plus tard.

Hank et Justin froncent les sourcils lorsqu'ils découvrent, dans les mains de Kaely, des clés qu'elle montre avec la plus grande fierté.

\- Nouvelles voitures pour vous !

La joie de Kaely est loin d'être partagée. Pour cause, les courses d'Erin de ces derniers jours se résument à des achats compulsifs : Entre les écrans plasmas, les tables, les lits et maintenant les voitures, Hank et Justin ne sont pas dupes, ils savent très bien que tout ça cache quelque chose.

Kaely pose alors les clés sur la table :

\- Si vous voulez aller les essayer, elles sont dehors. Je vais me laver.  
\- Ta mère n'est pas là ?  
\- Elle fait juste une dernière course et elle arrive.

Une dernière course, bien sûr. Alors que Kaely s'apprête à regagner la salle de bains, elle s'arrête à la hauteur de la porte. Hank et Justin qui ont le regard posé sur elle voient bien qu'il y a quelque chose, mais après un court instant d'hésitation, l'adolescente reprend son chemin :

\- Kaely ?

Elle est sur le point d'entrer dans la salle de bains lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Hank :

\- Tout va bien ?

A l'instant où elle hésite, Hank sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il sait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a l'impression de voir Erin face à lui, il y a quelques années de ça.

\- Je peux te poser une question sans que tu n'en parles à maman ?  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, lui assure-t-il.

Elle fait donc demi-tour et retourne jusqu'à eux :

\- La sœur de maman … Enfin Anita, elle est dans un hôpital pour se faire soigner. L'autre jour, je suis partie avec maman la voir.

Bien qu'il soit surpris par ce que Kaely lui apprend, Hank acquiesce silencieusement, l'incitant à poursuivre:

\- Enfin … Je me demandais quelque chose. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait à maman, pourquoi maman a demandé à la justice de la libérer de prison et de la mettre dans un hôpital ?  
\- Parce qu'Anita est aussi une victime dans cette histoire Kaely. C'est vrai qu'elle a fait de graves choses, mais c'est James qui l'obligeait à faire toutes ces choses. C'est pour cette raison qu'Erin a demandé à la justice de la transférer dans un hôpital, pour qu'elle se fasse soigner.

Kaely secoue son visage :

\- Tu sais, quand on est parties la voir à l'hôpital, Anita et maman ont beaucoup parlé. Anita lui a demandé pardon, et elle lui a dit qu'elle avait bien fait de tous les envoyer dans le couloir de la mort, que c'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Mais maman a réagi vraiment bizarrement…

Hank, voyant Kaely commencer à se perdre dans ses pensées, reprend la parole :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Rien pourtant. La visite s'était vraiment bien passée, mais dans la voiture au retour, elle m'a parue … bizarre. Elle a commencé à me parler de vacances, qu'elle allait partir un moment d'ici et elle m'a demandé ce qui me ferait plaisir. Je lui ai répondu que j'aimerai bien retourner en Nouvelle Zélande pour des vacances. Le jour même, elle a acheté nos billets d'avions, elle en a même acheté un pour Diego alors qu'elle ne voulait plus que je traîne avec lui. Il n'y a pas que ça. Elle achète des cadeaux à tout le monde … Enfin, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part mais ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Et …

Elle se pince les lèvres et hésite à poursuivre. Conscient qu'elle a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en dit, Hank compte bien profiter de l'absence d'Erin pour faire parler Kaely :

\- Et ? continue-t-il, l'incitant ainsi à poursuivre.  
\- Je ne suis pas censée le savoir, mais elle a ouvert un compte en banque à Kelsie et elle lui a versé 30 000 dollars. Elle a donné un chèque à Herrmann pour le bar, et je ne vous parle même pas de tout ce qu'elle offre.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Kaely leur raconte tout. Etant celle qui passe le plus de temps avec Erin, elle est de loin la mieux placée pour aider Hank à y voir plus clair dans le comportement d'Erin.

Il est plus de minuit lorsque celle-ci rentre. Alors qu'elle referme doucement et délicatement la porte derrière elle, elle sursaute en apercevant Hank assis autour de la table :

\- Je t'ai réveillé ?

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il répond négativement :

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
\- Tout va bien ?

Il pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :

\- Je n'en sais rien.

L'air soucieux, Erin pose alors sur son sac avant de venir s'installer en face de Hank :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'aimerais bien le savoir Erin.

Elle sait ce à quoi il fait allusion, mais comme à son habitude, elle fronce les sourcils en feignant l'ignorance :

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas Erin. Il y a quelques jours, tu passais tes nuits en soirée totalement défoncée, et maintenant tu fais comme si tout allait bien.  
\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Hank. Je vais juste mieux.  
\- Tu ne vas pas mieux, tu fais semblant d'aller mieux.

La discussion est la même que les précédentes. Hank tentant de faire parler Erin, et Erin faisant croire que tout va bien. Alors, encore une fois, Hank est obligé d'abréger la conversation et de s'engager sur une autre :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais le mariage de Kim et Adam est prévu la semaine prochaine.  
\- Ils m'ont prévenu, affirme-t-elle.  
\- Tu comptes y aller ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, mon avion est le même jour.

Se doutant déjà de sa réponse, Hank acquiesce en se levant :

\- Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Erin le regarde s'en aller se coucher le cœur serré. Elle reste de longues minutes, assise ici, à réfléchir. Le doute commencerait-il à s'installer ?


	25. Chapitre 25

_Jeudi 1er mars, 18h30,  
_ **Salle de réception.**

Ça y est ! Kim et Adam sont officiellement mariés et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la fête batte son plein.

Tandis que la jeune mariée vaque à ses occupations avec ses amies, Adam, lui, est installé avec ses coéquipiers à une table en grande conversation

\- … Et j'ai gagné !  
\- Tu as triché, lui fait remarquer Kevin.

Faussement offusqué, Adam se tourne vers son ami avant de reprendre d'un ton compatissant :

\- Moi tricher ? Je comprends que tu aies du mal à accepter la défaite Kev', mais être aussi mauvais perdant, je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça.  
\- J'avoue qu'il y a eu certains points…. Comment dire…, se lance alors Jay d'un ton hésitant.  
\- Assez litigieux, je l'avoue, conclut Antonio.

Alors qu'ils continuent de débattre sur la victoire d'Adam face à Kevin au jeu du quizz, la porte de la salle s'ouvre au même instant. Une jeune et magnifique adolescente se tient sur le pas de la porte, un immense bouquet de fleurs entre ses mains.

Un jeune homme la remarque aussitôt. Alors que celui-ci joue avec d'autres garçons de son âge, il stoppe aussitôt son jeu pour se précipiter jusqu'à la table de son père :

\- J'peux aller la voir p'pa ?

Surpris, Antonio se tourne vers son fils les sourcils froncés :

\- Voir qui ?  
\- Kaely ! insiste-t-il, je peux rester avec elle ?

Alors qu'Antonio paraît totalement perdu, il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation. En effet, il lui suffit de suivre le regard de son fils braqué sur cette jeune fille, portant une longue et magnifique robe rouge, qui s'approche d'eux. Celle-ci salue quelques personnes sur son passage avant de les rejoindre à leur table :

\- Hey mini Erin ! Comment tu vas ? s'exclame alors Adam.

Amusée, Kaely sourit tout en l'informant qu'elle va bien, puis lui tend le bouquet de fleurs :

\- Félicitations à vous.

Alors que tous sont surpris de voir Kaely face à eux, Adam se lève de son siège puis remercie la jeune fille en lui faisant la bise.

\- Tu ne devais pas être dans ton avion ? l'interroge alors Hank.  
\- Si, mais changement de dernière minute.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là, en tout cas, reprend Adam. Concernant ce qu'on t'avait demandé avec Kim, ce serait possible ?

Kaely acquiesce toujours avec le sourire :

\- C'est toujours possible. J'ai juste besoin d'un piano et d'un micro et vos désirs seront des ordres.  
\- C'est parfait alors !  
\- Tu sais où est la mariée ? Ou elle en a déjà marre de toi ? lui lance-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Alors que sa remarque fait sourire l'ensemble de la tablée, Adam lui donne une tape sur la tête :

\- Dehors avec les filles.

Elle lui lance un clin d'œil avant de commencer à s'en aller. Diego fixe son père le regard insistant :

\- Vas-y, soupire alors celui-ci.  
-Je t'adore !

Sans plus attendre, Diego s'en va rejoindre Kaely puis Antonio se tourne vers Adam :

\- Piano et micro ? Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Elle va lancer notre ouverture de bal.

Voyant la surprise s'afficher sur le visage de ses amis, il reprend :

\- Elle a une voix c'te gamine, j'vous jure. Kim l'a entendue chanter une fois alors qu'elle était chez Erin, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait elle et personne d'autre pour le mariage.

Kaely et Diego reviennent à leur table une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Ils commencent à manger lorsqu'Adam les rejoint et s'adresse à Kaely :

\- On fait l'ouverture de bal d'ici une heure. C'est bon pour toi ?

Kaely tente de faire bonne mine et acquiesce, mais son visage prouve pourtant le contraire et son stress ne passe pas inaperçu.

\- Ça va bien se passer, tente alors de la rassurer Diego.

Mais Kaely reste tendue, très tendue :

\- Maman m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde …  
\- Oh tu sais, on n'est pas nombreux, on est juste un peu plus de 200 personnes, fait remarquer Kevin ironiquement.

Kaely écarquille les yeux et s'arrête de manger, tandis qu'Adam jette un regard noir à Kevin qui, désolé, lève les mains. En comprenant que l'adolescente ne va pas tarder à faire machine arrière, il se dépêche d'aller chercher Erin. Celle-ci arrive quelques secondes plus tard, et lorsque Jay l'aperçoit, il ne peut s'empêcher de la détailler du regard. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. Vêtue d'une splendide robe grise et blanche et les cheveux légèrement bouclés, elle salue l'ensemble de l'équipe avant de se tourner vers sa fille :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde.

Elle acquiesce en fronçant les sourcils :

\- C'est un mariage.  
\- Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de personnes.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Kaely pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules. Voyant la tension monter d'un cran, Adam se décide à intervenir :

\- Ecoute Erin, si elle ne se sent pas de le faire, ça ne fait rien, on se débrouillera.

Mais cette option n'est pas au goût d'Erin qui fixe sa fille les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu viens de confirmer à Kim que c'était ok.  
\- Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de monde.

Elle est de plus en plus indécise, alors Erin décide de changer de stratégie et opte pour celle qui saura faire changer d'avis sa fille. C'est donc sur un air faussement indifférent qu'elle reprend :

\- Fais comme tu veux, mais c'est dommage.

Surprise par sa réaction, Kaely la fixe :

\- Donc c'est tout ?  
\- C'est tout, affirme Erin. Après tout, si tu n'arrives pas à chanter devant 200 personnes, comment tu feras quand il y en aura des milliers ? Diego n'avait peut-être pas tort, tu devrais penser à changer de domaine.

* * *

 _" Even though there may be times_ _  
_ _It seems I'm far away"_

Et Erin a eu raison de le faire. En voyant sa fille chanter devant tous ces gens, elle ne regrette aucunement d'avoir réagi aussi durement avec elle :

 _"vNever wonder where I am_ _  
_ _Cause I am always by your side"_

\- Je pensais que tu étais partie.

Erin fait face à Jay qui vient de le rejoindre. Elle hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire :

\- Je le pensais aussi.

Jay sourit à son tour puis pose son regard sur Kaely qui continue à chanter :

\- Elle a une magnifique voix.

Regardant sa fille au loin, Erin ne peut qu'acquiescer :

\- Elle aimerait en faire son métier.  
\- Elle le pourrait, elle a le talent.  
\- Mais pas les épaules pour. Enfin, pour le moment.  
\- Elle est encore jeune. Il faut lui laisser le temps.

 _" Cause I'm your lady  
And you are my man  
_Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can "

Alors qu'ils ont tous les deux les yeux rivés sur Kaely qui continue à chanter, Erin, consciente d'avoir des choses à se faire pardonner, décide de faire face à Jay :

\- Jay, je … Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses. J'ai mal agi envers toi, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

A son tour, celui-ci lâche Kaely du regard pour affronter celui d'Erin :

\- Ça m'a vraiment blessé, tu le sais ?  
\- Je sais.  
\- Je voulais simplement t'aider Erin. Je ne pensais pas être autant un fardeau pour toi. Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de … d'agir comme tu l'as fait.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement et surtout honteusement :

\- Kelsie a besoin de sa mère Erin, tu lui manques.

Un sourire crispé se forme sur les lèvres d'Erin :

\- D'une mère qui cache de la cam dans sa chambre ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin de moi Jay.

L'incompréhension se lit dans le regard de Jay qui tente de comprendre :

\- Pourquoi Erin ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Tout d'abord hésitante, elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprend d'un air évasif :

\- J'me suis dit que ça serait plus facile comme ça.  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- Me comporter comme une vraie garce, exactement comme je l'ai fait. J'me suis dit que …

Elle s'arrête de nouveau. Jay, qui sent bien qu'elle est sur le point de se livrer, décide de la pousser sans trop la brusquer avant qu'elle ne fasse machine arrière :

\- Il faut que tu me parles Erin.

Elle acquiesce silencieusement puis détourne son regard avant de lui avouer :

\- J'me suis dit que ma mort te serait moins douloureuse si tu me détestais. Alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu me haïsses.

Jay la fixe sans savoir quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, vraiment pas du tout. Il accuse donc le coup durant quelques secondes puis reprend :

\- Tu ne comptais pas vraiment partir en Nouvelle-Zélande ?  
\- Je comptais partir, mais pas revenir.

Jay y voit soudainement plus clair dans le comportement d'Erin. Alors qu'il assemble toutes les pièces du puzzle, Erin décide de poursuivre :

\- Je me suis assurée que le nécessaire soit fait avant que je ne parte. Héritage, testament … Enfin, tout est dans les règles.

Face à son honnêteté et surtout face à la dureté de ses propos, Jay en reste sans voix :

\- Ecoute Erin, je comprends que ça soit difficile pour toi mais tu peux te faire aider. Tu …  
\- Tu ne comprends pas Jay. Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est carrément horrible de vivre avec une mort sur la conscience. Hank est là à me soutenir alors qu'il devrait me détester. C'est …

Elle pousse un long soupir en secouant son visage :

\- C'est invivable.  
\- Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

Elle lui répond non d'un signe de tête :

\- Vous devriez vraiment avoir une discussion Erin. Ça lui ferait du bien, et à toi aussi.

Erin sourit tristement :

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que je suis désolée de l'avoir privé de sa femme et de l'avoir tuée ? ça ne la fera pas revenir Jay.

* * *

\- Erin ! Enfin t'es là ! s'exclame Gabby.

Toujours en pleine conversation avec Jay, Erin se stoppe pour faire face à son amie :

\- On te cherchait de partout. Cruz veut sa revanche, tu viens ? Il a triplé la mise.  
\- J'arrive, sourit Erin.

Elle pose son verre sur le comptoir puis se tourne vers Jay avec un léger sourire :

\- Merci.

C'est donc le cœur serré que Jay la regarde s'en aller retrouver Kim ainsi que ses amis aux jeux.  
Leur discussion lui a fait énormément de bien, mais elle l'a aussi et surtout conforté dans ses inquiétudes concernant Erin. Il savait que le combat allait être dur, mais il ignorait qu'il allait l'être autant.

\- Tout va bien ?

Hank vient de le rejoindre et suit son regard. Jay pousse un soupir en lui faisant face :

\- Je ne pense pas.

Il décide alors de tout lui révéler. Les intentions d'Erin, sa conversation avec elle et tout ce qu'elle avait planifié.


	26. Chapitre 26

Le soleil se lève tout juste lorsque Hank et Erin rentrent à la maison. Justin qui prend son petit déjeuner fronce les sourcils en l'apercevant :

\- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais partie ! s'exclame-t-il.

Elle sourit légèrement tout en posant sa veste :

\- Je croyais aussi.  
\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle hausse les épaules en prenant place à table :

\- Je voulais assister au mariage de Kim et d'Adam.  
\- Donc Kaely est partie toute seule ?  
\- Non, elle est ici.

Justin s'arrête de manger puis fixe Erin l'air assez perdu :

\- Donc … Vous n'avez pas pris votre avion pour être au mariage ?  
\- C'est ça, acquiesce-t-elle.

Alors que l'incompréhension se fait de plus en plus grande chez Justin, le regard de son père lui fait comprendre de ne pas insister. Comprenant que la situation a l'air beaucoup moins simple qu'Erin ne le prétend, Justin se décide à changer de sujet :

\- Teddy cherché à te joindre hier. Comme je pensais que tu étais partie, je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là.  
\- Tu as bien fait.  
\- Il m'a dit de te dire de le rappeler.

Erin lui répond simplement par un sourire avant de se lever :

\- Je vais me reposer.

Kaely rentre finalement une heure plus tard, raccompagnée par Jay. Dès lorsqu'il croise le regard de son agent, Hank devine aussitôt qu'il y a un souci. Mais il ne veut pas mettre le sujet sur le tapis, pas tant que Kaely sera présente. Il attend donc de nombreuses minutes, puis l'adolescente finit par rejoindre la salle de bains, ce qui permet à Jay de lui expliquer la situation :

\- Teddy est devant chez vous, il aimerait voir Erin, l'informe alors Jay.

Hank décide donc de le faire entrer, tout en informant Erin que Teddy est là. Celle-ci accepte qu'il entre afin de discuter avec lui. Mais très vite, la conversation dégénère, des éclats de voix se font entendre, et Kaely débarque comme une furie dans la chambre de sa mère :

\- TU NE LA TOUCHES PAS !

Si au début, Hank, Justin, et Jay décident de ne pas s'en mêler, pensant que la situation va se régler d'elle-même, ils comprennent vite qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple dispute. C'est en entendant le bruit d'une arme qu'on recharge qu'ils prennent conscience de la gravité de la situation.

\- Ecoute Kaely…  
\- Tu enlèves tes mains de ma mère et tu dégages d'ici !

Hank et Jay se dirigent doucement jusqu'à la chambre d'Erin, tandis que Justin rejoint la sienne afin de s'assurer que ni Olive, ni Daniel n'en sortent.  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte, Jay jette un regard inquiet à Hank en découvrant la situation : Kaely tenant une arme dans ses mains qu'elle pointe sur Teddy qui, lui, tient fortement Erin par le bras.

\- Baisse ton arme Kaely, lui répète alors Erin d'un ton calme.  
\- Il te lâche, et je baisserai mon arme.  
\- Il va me lâcher, mais tu baisses ton arme.

Kaely secoue son visage et refuse :

\- Il te lâche d'abord, insiste-t-elle. Et qu'il n'essaie pas de faire le moindre geste, parce que je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Teddy jette un regard apeuré à Hank et Jay. Voyant la situation se dégrader, Hank décide d'intervenir :

\- Kaely, il va la lâcher, mais tu dois baisser ton arme, tente alors de la convaincre Hank.

Mais elle ne veut pas et continue de garder son revolver pointé sur Teddy. Celui-ci, de plus en plus anxieux supplie sa sœur du regard. Consciente que la situation peut virer du drame d'une seconde à l'autre, Erin intervient à son tour :

\- Kaely, regarde-moi, reprend alors Erin. Chérie, regarde-moi, insiste-t-elle.

Difficilement, Kaely quitte Teddy du regard et le plante sur sa mère :

\- On était simplement en train de discuter.  
\- Il n'a pas besoin de te toucher pour discuter.  
\- Il va me lâcher, mais il ne peut pas le faire tant qu'il a une arme pointée sur lui.

Elle continue de secouer son visage :

\- Tant qu'il te tient, je ne lâcherai pas mon arme.

Erin comprend que Kaely ne changera pas d'avis. Elle tente alors une nouvelle solution :

\- Je vais retirer sa main d'accord ?

La jeune fille semble réfléchir, puis finit par consentir au bout de quelques secondes :

\- Il ne fait pas de geste brusque et après il part.

Erin acquiesce puis se tourne vers Teddy :

\- Je vais enlever ta main, tu ne bouges surtout pas. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

N'osant plus effectuer le moindre mouvement, Teddy approuve silencieusement. Erin se concentre donc de nouveau sur Kaely :

\- Tu ne vas regarder que moi chérie.

Les yeux rivés sur sa mère, Kaely la regarde enlever doucement et surtout avec précaution la main de Teddy qui est agrippée à son bras. Une fois chose faite, Erin reporte son attention sur Kaely :

\- Maintenant qu'il ne me tient plus, tu baisses ton arme.  
\- Il s'éloigne d'abord de toi.

Même si elle tente de ne pas le montrer, l'inquiétude d'Erin s'accroît au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Si, au début, elle pensait pouvoir régler assez vite la situation, force est de constater que ça se révèle bien plus compliqué.

\- Ok, reprend-elle toujours aussi calmement, il va s'éloigner et il va quitter la chambre.  
\- Et la maison, rajoute Kaely.

Erin acquiesce, puis elle tourne lentement son visage vers Teddy et le fixe droit dans les yeux :

\- Sors.

Mais il n'y arrive pas, la peur l'empêche d'effectuer le moindre geste et Erin s'en rend compte. Ne voyant plus aucune issue à cette confrontation, elle n'a plus d'autre choix que de jouer franc-jeu avec sa fille :

\- Il est paralysé par la peur Kaely, il ne peut pas bouger.  
\- Alors on a un vrai souci, parce que mon arme sera braquée sur lui tant qu'il sera à côté de toi.

Se doutant déjà de sa réponse, Erin affirme tout en rajoutant :

\- Alors toi et moi, on va sortir de la pièce.  
\- Toi d'abord.  
\- A condition que tu me promettes une chose Kaely. Une fois que je serai sortie de la pièce, tu sortiras aussi ?

Kaely lui promet qu'elle en fera de même. Alors, avec toujours autant de précaution, Erin commence à quitter la chambre sous le regard de sa fille. Une fois sa mère de la pièce, Kaely range son arme dans sa poche puis s'en va la rejoindre. Elle se tourne ensuite vers Teddy les sourcils froncés :

\- Tu sais où se trouve la sortie.

* * *

 **Point de vue : Erin**

C'est le cœur serré que je regarde Teddy quitter la maison, m'assurant que Kaely ne le menace plus. Après de longues et interminables secondes d'attente, la porte finit enfin par claquer. Je ferme les yeux et soupire de soulagement intérieurement.

Je prends conscience de mes erreurs. Ils ont été pourtant nombreux à essayer de me prévenir que je n'employais pas la bonne méthode, mais j'ai refusé de les écouter et voilà où on en est maintenant. Ma propre fille a failli tuer mon demi-frère, tout ça parce que notre conversation a dégénéré. Oui, il y a clairement un problème. Et oui, j'en suis totalement responsable.

\- Qu'il ne réessaie même pas de t'approcher, parce que je n'hésiterai pas à tirer la prochaine fois, me prévint Kaely.

Je ne sais que répondre face à ses paroles qui ne font que confirmer mes appréhensions. Je croise alors les regards de Jay et de Hank. Craintif, mais aussi et surtout anxieux. Des regards que je n'ai vus que très rarement et qui ne me laissent plus aucun doute sur la gravité de la situation.

\- Il est mon frère.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il n'a pas à te crier dessus, ni à te toucher.

Elle me parle avec une telle indifférence que je me demande si elle a conscience de la gravité de ses propos et surtout de ses actes.

\- Kaely, tu ne peux pas sortir ton revolver à chaque fois qu'il y a un souci.  
\- Si, je le peux et je le ferai du moment que tu es en danger.

Non, elle n'en a visiblement pas conscience et je ne peux plus la laisser agir ainsi. Je décide donc d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais je dois le faire.

\- Tu peux m'attendre dans la chambre ?

Je pensais que le pire était passé. Mais lorsque Kaely jette un regard suspect en direction de Hank et de Jay, je comprends que la situation peut encore dégénérer d'un moment à l'autre :

\- Et te laisser seule avec eux ?

Ni Hank, ni Jay ne tentent de prendre la parole. Kaely portant toujours une arme sur elle, ils savent qu'elle peut perdre son calme à tout moment. Je change alors de tactique et lui dis de venir avec moi dans la chambre.  
Elle accepte et me suis sans problème. On entre donc dans la chambre, et alors que je referme la porte derrière moi, j'aperçois Hank qui secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Son arme reste ici.  
\- Hank …  
\- Son arme reste ici, m'interrompt-il sur un ton catégorique.

Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne compte pas laisser tomber, tout comme je connais assez Kaely pour savoir qu'elle ne compte pas de se débarrasser de son arme aussi facilement. Je n'ai pas le temps de le prévenir des conséquences qui pourraient s'engendrer lorsqu'il me rejoint pour s'adresser à Kaely :

\- Tu ne …

Mais elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et sort son arme qu'elle braque sur lui.

\- Tu t'éloignes de ma mère.

Je sens que je perds le contrôle de la situation. Alors, sans réfléchir, je décide de me placer face à Hank et de faire face à ma fille :

\- T'as le choix Kaely. Soit tu tires et tu me blesses, ou soit tu baisses ton arme.

Tout en lui parlant, je pousse Hank hors de la chambre et ferme la porte à clés dès qu'il est sorti. Plus rassurée, Kaely pose son arme à terre et je pars donc m'assoir à ses côtés.  
Comme je m'en doutais, la conversation se révèle difficile. Mais je persévère, et je persévèrerai jusqu'au bout, parce que je n'ai plus le choix, la situation est devenue bien trop grave pour que je la laisse telle qu'elle est.

Et ma persévérance finit par payer. Au bout de longues heures de discussion, Kaely finit par capituler et accepte ma demande. Elle quitte donc la chambre en laissant son arme ici, puis part se préparer. De mon côté, je me change rapidement puis retourne au salon dans lequel se trouvent toujours Hank, Justin et Jay. Je pars enfiler mes chaussures lorsque j'entends Hank me demander :

\- Tu vas où ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
\- T'es apte à conduire au moins ?

Non, je sens bien que je ne suis pas apte, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix :

\- Erin ?  
\- Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool.  
\- Mais t'as fait une nuit blanche et t'es en manque.

Il a raison, et c'est bien pour cette raison que je ne réponds rien. Je finis simplement de mettre mes chaussures puis part m'installer sur le canapé :

\- Ça va aller, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
\- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire Erin.

Je n'ai même plus la force de répondre, je sens simplement mes yeux qui commencent à se fermer tout seul. Je lutte pour les garder ouvert car je veux éviter à tout prix de laisser Kaely sans surveillance en présence des garçons, mais cette tâche se révèle bien compliquée :

\- Je peux vous déposer, propose alors Justin.

Je secoue mon visage de gauche à droite :

\- Dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, Kaely ne peut pas rester avec des hommes.  
\- Même si t'es là ?

Surtout si je suis là, soupirais-je. J'ai déjà mis 3 heures à la convaincre de lâcher son arme, alors de monter dans une voiture avec une présence masculine …

\- Je finis ma phrase par un hochement de tête négatif :  
\- Elle risquerait de blesser quelqu'un.

Je tente de rester éveillée jusqu'au retour de Kaely. Heureusement, elle finit par arriver quelques petites minutes plus tard puis nous quittons la maison. Je la conduis à l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre et nous discutons longuement avec la personne qui nous reçoit. Plus de 2 heures, avant que je ne reparte. Seule.

Lorsque je rentre chez Hank, je remarque avec un certain soulagement qu'il est seul.

\- Kaely n'est pas là ?

Je l'informe que non d'un simple signe de tête. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, si j'ouvre la bouche, je vais éclater en larmes. Alors sans un mot, je pars m'enfermer dans la chambre avant de m'allonger dans le lit et de me glisser sous les couvertures.

\- Tatiiiiiiiiie Errriiiiiin !

Je n'ai pas le temps de sécher mes larmes que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et une petite tornade débarque dans la chambre. Je souris en apercevant Daniel courir en ma direction et sauter sur le lit. J'essaie de sécher mes larmes le plus discrètement possible, mais personne n'est dupe. Ni Daniel qui me fixe avec sa petite bouille d'un air incrédule, et encore moins Justin qui comprend que je ne suis pas en état :

\- Viens Daniel, tatie est fatiguée. On va la laisser se reposer.

Je ne tente même pas de nier, je le remercie simplement d'un faible sourire. Il vient alors récupérer son fils qui est allongé à mes côtés avant de quitter la chambre.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Point de vue : Hank**

Je suis au téléphone avec Olivia lorsque je vois Justin et Daniel sortir de la chambre d'Erin. En remarquant le visage de mon fils, je comprends aussitôt qu'il y a un problème

 _« Je peux te rappeler dans un moment ? »_

Après qu'elle m'ait confirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'elle était joignable durant tout l'après-midi, je raccroche et interroge Justin :

\- Elle n'est pas très bien, m'avoue-t-il.

Je comprends qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Kaely. J'avais déjà un doute quand elle est rentrée, mais là je n'en ai plus aucun. J'hésite. Est-ce que je dois aller la voir, ou au contraire, la laisser seule ? Je suis plus tenté de la laisser tranquille pour le moment, mais les propos de Jay concernant Erin tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis cette nuit et m'en empêchent. Je décide alors d'aller la voir. Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer et entre directement dans sa chambre. Malgré qu'elle soit camouflée sous les couvertures, je l'entends pleurer et ça me fait mal. Vraiment mal.

Je m'approche doucement jusqu'à son lit et m'accroupis à sa hauteur :

\- Erin ?

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle continue de pleurer et semble ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Je décide donc d'allumer la lampe de chevet et je prends le risque d'enlever les couvertures sous lesquelles elle est enfouie. J'aperçois enfin son visage. Un visage en larmes :

\- Erin ?

Elle passe une main sur son visage afin d'effacer ses larmes. Mais celles-ci sont bien trop nombreuses :

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je … je … suis désolée, murmure-t-elle.

Je ne cherche pas à lui demander pour quelle raison, je sais très bien à quoi elle fait référence :

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle renifle en tentant, une nouvelle fois, de sécher ses larmes :

\- Tu te trompes.

Mais la conversation n'ira pas plus loin. Trop épuisée et surtout en manque, Erin finit par s'endormir. Je la laisse donc se reposer en espérant pouvoir reprendre cette discussion.  
L'après-midi se déroule sans encombre, mais surtout sans nouvelle de Kaely ce qui commence à m'inquiéter. J'essaie de la contacter sur son téléphone à de nombreuses reprises, mais je tombe directement sur sa boîte vocale.  
Je décide alors d'aller voir Erin pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Après que j'aie toqué et qu'elle m'ait autorisé à entrer, j'ouvre la porte et c'est soulagé que je l'aperçois assise sur le lit, en assez meilleure forme que tout à l'heure.

\- On va commander des pizzas. J'ai essayé de contacter Kaely pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais son téléphone a l'air d'être hors-service.

Elle acquiesce seulement d'un signe de tête :

\- Kaely ne mange pas là.  
\- On peut lui en garder pour demain.  
\- Elle ne mangera pas là non plus.  
\- Tout va bien ?

Elle hausse les épaules avant de m'avouer :

\- Elle est dans un centre spécialisé. On n'a plus le droit de se contacter le temps que …. Enfin le temps que dure son truc.

Assez surpris par cette révélation, je referme la porte derrière moi et décide de la rejoindre sur son lit :

\- C'est pour son bien Erin.

Elle pousse un soupir en haussant les épaules :

\- Elle est enfermée là- bas simplement parce que je lui ai appris à haïr tous les hommes Hank.  
\- Elle est là-bas parce qu'elle a besoin de se faire aider.

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite tristement :

\- Elle a besoin de se faire aider parce que je lui ai inculqué des mauvaises valeurs. Elle n'a que 13 ans, et elle vient de menacer par arme deux personnes de mon entourage.  
\- Parce qu'elle te sentait en danger Erin.

Je tente de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas responsable, mais je sais que mes paroles ne changent pas à son sentiment de culpabilité :

\- Elle réagit de cette manière parce qu'elle est traumatisée par des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir.

A ma grande surprise, Erin acquiesce :

\- J'ai essayé pourtant. Enfin, de la tenir écartée de tout ça et surtout de l'en protéger.  
\- Tu passais déjà ton temps à protéger Camille, tu ne pouvais pas protéger tout le monde.

Elle effectue une légère moue me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec mon raisonnement :

\- Il aurait mieux fallu que je la laisse se débrouiller seule quand on voit de quelle manière elle a fini.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, sa fin aurait été bien pire Erin.

Elle fronce les sourcils puis se tourne vers moi :

\- Bien pire ? Désolé Hank, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire, quand juste avant de mourir, une salope te dit qu'elle a eu une aventure avec ton mari.

Elle fait référence à Bunny. Je décide alors de lui avouer :

\- Elle m'a laissé de nombreuses vidéos avant de mourir. Elle savait que Bunny faisait tout pour briser notre mariage, elle savait qu'elle serait capable de tout. Si, ce soir-là, elle a décidé d'en finir, c'est parce qu'elle pensait que tu allais mourir sous ses yeux Erin.

Elle ne répond rien et tourne simplement son regard. Je touche là un point sensible et j'en suis totalement conscient :

\- Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps à vivre, tu le sais ?

Elle acquiesce toujours en silence :

\- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là n'a pas changé le cours des choses Erin. Elle devait mourir, ses jours étaient comptés. Si elle n'était pas morte cette nuit-là, elle l'aurait été dans le mois.

Elle ne répond plus. J'hésite alors à continuer cette discussion ignorant si Erin souhaite, ou non, la poursuivre. Mais contre toute attente, elle reprend la parole :

\- Mais elle aurait pu avoir son mari et son fils à ses côtés Hank. J'ai essayé de vous appeler, mais …

Elle finit sa phrase dans un haussement d'épaules :

\- Je sais Erin.  
\- C'était trop tard. J'ai essayé de la réveiller, de la réanimer mais elle ne voulait plus se réveiller.  
\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. J'ai parlé avec Wallace et il m'a certifié qu'avec la dose qu'elle a prise ce soir-là, elle est partie sans souffrir Erin.

Elle passe rapidement une main sur ses yeux tout en reniflant. Est-ce qu'elle pleure ? Je l'ignore puisqu'elle a toujours son visage tourné.

\- J'aurais préféré que Kaely me tue ce soir-là.

Malheureusement, je le sais :

\- Camille n'aurait pas supporté ta mort. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle hausse les épaules puis tourne enfin son regard vers moi. Un regard rougi mais aussi et surtout noyé par les larmes :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Rien.  
\- Tu te trompes, ça aurait changé beaucoup de choses. Camille aurait tué pour toi Erin, si tu étais morte ce soir-là, Camille aurait fini sa vie en prison et moi aussi. Justin aurait été orphelin et il aurait pris un tout autre chemin.

Elle semble soudainement plus attentive à mes propos, j'en profite alors pour lancer le sujet qui me tourmente depuis quelques jours :

\- Tu sais que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Kaely ne s'en remettrait pas ?

Elle voit très bien où je veux en venir puisqu'elle ne répond rien :

\- Elle n'a plus que toi maintenant.  
\- Vous êtes là, vous aussi.  
\- On est là, et on le sera toujours mais tu es son pilier Erin. Tu ne peux pas la lâcher, pas après tout ce que vous avez enduré. Elle ne le supporterait pas, et tu le sais très bien. C'est pour cette raison que tu lui offres tout ce qu'elle a envie. Mais tes cadeaux ne remplaceront pas ta présence Erin.

Elle semble réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis me demande :

\- Jay t'a parlé ?

Je ne tente pas de nier. Je ne veux plus rien cacher, alors j'acquiesce sans aucune hésitation. Elle m'explique alors :

\- C'est juste que c'est devenu impossible. J'essaie de tenir le coup, je t'assure Hank, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arriverai jamais. A chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours une personne qui m'empêche d'avancer. Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'assumer tout ça, ça l'est encore moins quand certaines personnes qui prétendent te soutenir ne font que critiquer tes choix.

Sa dernière phrase me laisse perplexe et me fait surtout penser qu'elle parle de moi :

\- Tu sais que je ne jugerai jamais tes décisions Erin ?  
\- Je sais Hank, et je ne parle pas de toi.

Je ne vois absolument pas de qui elle veut parler, alors elle détaille sa pensée :

\- Teddy ne voulait pas que je demande la libération d'Anita. J'en avais longuement parlé avec lui, il refusait catégoriquement. Mais pour moi, je ne pouvais pas la laisser en prison. Certes, elle a fait des choses, mais personne n'est en mesure de juger. Surtout pas les personnes qui ignorent et qui n'étaient pas là quand il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé. Alors j'ai suivi mon instinct et j'ai demandé à Maître Stone de la libérer en contrepartie d'un suivi psychologique. Depuis, Teddy refuse de me parler.

On continue de discuter pendant un bon bout de temps, et je dois vous avouer que ça me soulage énormément. Elle répond – non sans gêne – à mes questions et m'avoue tout. Tout, du début jusqu'à la fin. Tout, ce que m'a révélé Jay. J'en profite pour lui faire part de mon point de vue :

\- Tu dois arrêter ça avec lui Erin. Jay est un bon gars, il fait tout ce qu'il peut, mais il ne va pas tenir indéfiniment comme ça. Tu sais qu'il est prêt à t'aider, tu sais qu'il est prêt à t'attendre, mais là non plus, il ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment. Tu ne peux pas partir en soirée pendant que lui s'occupe de votre fille, qu'il se tue au travail et qu'il s'inquiète pour toi en même temps.

Au risque de provoquer sa colère, je commence à lui faire la morale. Mais en la voyant m'écouter plutôt attentivement, je décide de continuer et de la pousser dans ses retranchements. Je lui fais savoir qu'elle joue à un jeu dangereux, je l'avertis qu'elle risque de perdre Jay à tout moment. Elle ne m'interrompt pas une seule fois et me laisse parler jusqu'au bout.

Puis, à la fin de mon long monologue, elle tourne lentement son regard vers moi et me demande :

\- Tu peux m'emmener chez lui ?

* * *

 **Point de vue : Erin**

La discussion avec Hank m'a fait du bien, et m'a surtout fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. C'est pour cette raison que je décide d'aller voir Jay. Je dois lui parler. Impérativement.

\- Erin ?

C'est assez surpris qu'il me découvre donc sur le pas de sa porte.

\- J'aurais besoin de te parler.

Sans un mot, il se décale et me laisse entrer à l'intérieur de son appartement. Alors qu'on part s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon, j'aperçois Kelsie qui est au sol, allongée sur le dos, dans son petit parc. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, elle affiche un immense sourire et tente de se mettre sur le ventre.

A ma grande surprise, elle y parvient et commence à ramper en ma direction. et à mon grand soulagement, Jay ne s'y oppose pas. Il la laisse et la regarde se diriger jusqu'à moi. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment réagir. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne peux la garder avec moi actuellement. Je ne suis pas en état pour.

\- Tu peux la récupérer ?

Rester face à elle sans la prendre me déchire le cœur mais c'est mieux ainsi. Jay acquiesce tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Et elle n'est pas très ravie, puisqu'elle plisse le front tout en râlant.  
Il la garde donc sur elle puis me dévisage les sourcils froncés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant apparaître la même mimique sur le visage de Kelsie. Mais je reprends vite mon sérieux et reporte mon attention sur Jay :

\- Je tenais à m'excuser. Pour tout. Et te remercier. Pour tout.

Je ne sais pas trop comment engager la conversation. Tout semblait si simple quelques minutes auparavant, et cette simplicité s'est volatilisée aussitôt que Jay s'est trouvé face à moi.

\- Enfin, je te dois beaucoup, même énormément. Je veux dire que … Enfin t'as tout géré quand j'étais à l'hôpital, même avant, et même après. Donc merci.  
\- Tu veux que je sois sincère avec toi Erin ?

Je sens soudain comme une boule au ventre :

\- J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi, de faire et construire ma vie avec toi. Mais le souci est toujours le même. Je ne peux pas partager ma vie avec une personne qui refuse de partager la sienne. Je suis prêt à t'aider Erin, autant que je peux mais tu refuses. C'est compliqué, vraiment compliqué, tu sais ? Parce que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est d'être avec toi et d'élever nos enfants ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que je me sens totalement inutile vis-à-vis de toi Erin. Je ne suis pas capable de t'aider, tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour que tu me confies tes soucis, et le pire, tu préfères passer tes soirées avec des inconnus dans des bars plutôt qu'avec ta soi-disant famille. Alors oui, je me pose des questions Erin.

Je me retiens de pleurer. Le constat fait mal, mais je l'ai entièrement mérité. Je suis allée trop loin avec lui et je me rends compte maintenant d'une chose, c'est qu'il ne me mérite pas. Pas du tout.

Ma première idée est de partir d'ici le plus vite possible d'ici. Fuir. Encore une fois. Mais ce n'est pas la solution, ça ne l'est plus. J'ai commis des erreurs, je dois maintenant les réparer. Ou tout du moins, essayer. Et ce n'est pas en fuyant que je j'ai une chance de le faire.

\- Je sais que mes agissements prouvent le contraire, mais je tiens vraiment à toi Jay.  
\- A quel moment je suis censé te croire Erin ? Quand tu caches de la drogue dans la chambre de notre fille, quand tu consommes, ou quand tu vas voir d'autres mecs ?

Je ne trouve rien à répondre parce qu'il a totalement raison :

\- Je sais pourquoi tu as agi de cette manière. Tu me l'as expliqué et j'en tiens compte. Mais mets-toi à ma place Erin. Je me couche tous les soirs en me demandant si tu seras en vie le lendemain. Je me couche tous les soirs en me demandant comment je vais annoncer à notre fille la mort de sa mère. Tous les soirs, je réfléchis aux explications que je vais pouvoir lui donner. Tous les soirs, je me demande ce qu'il va advenir de Kaely si tu n'es plus là. Je suis à bout Erin Je n'y arrive plus.

On continue de discuter. Il me pose beaucoup de questions : Si je continue de boire et de consommer. Je lui réponds donc la vérité :

\- J'ai tout arrêté depuis que je suis chez Hank. J'ai arrêté les soirées, l'alcool et tout ce qui va avec.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'apprête à me demander. C'est pour cette raison que je sens mon visage se crisper :

\- Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mal à l'aise, je tourne le regard en secouant négativement mon visage :

\- Je veux que tu me dises la vérité Erin.  
\- Je te dis la vérité Jay. J'allais en soirée oui, je consommais oui, on me faisait des avances oui, mais j'ai toujours refusé quoi que ce soit.

Le sujet me gêne vraiment, j'espère qu'il va s'arrêter à là parce que je ne me sens pas capable d'en parler pour le moment :

\- Vu ce que j'ai vu vendredi, j'ai vraiment du mal à te croire Erin.

Malheureusement, il ne compte pas en rester là et il attend des explications. Explications que je lui dois, mais que je ne suis capable de fournir. Je tente alors tout de même de plaider ma cause en espérant qu'il accepte de me pardonner et de tout oublier. Mais c'est bien trop facile de ma part, et comme je m'en doutais, Jay n'est pas prêt à me pardonner. Pas encore, et surtout pas tant qu'il n'aura pas eu de réelles explications de ma part.


	28. Chapitre 28

_Vendredi 2 mars_

Il est plus de 5 heures du matin lorsque je rentre chez Hank, littéralement épuisée. J'ai passé toute la nuit à marcher et réfléchir, espérant que cette promenade nocturne m'aide à y voir plus clair. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'en est rien. Absolument rien du tout. Bien au contraire, cette balade n'a fait que confirmer mes nombreuses craintes et mes innombrables doutes. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

D'autant plus que mes agissements font du mal et impactent fortement mon entourage. En premier lieu, Hank. C'est d'ailleurs lui que je trouve sur le canapé lorsque je rentre. A en voir son visage, je comprends qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit :

\- Je t'ai prévenu que je rentrais un peu plus tard.  
\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un peu plus tard signifiait toute la nuit.

Encore une fois, mon comportement lui cause du tort. En silence, je m'installe à ses côtés, hésitant à lui révéler la vérité :

\- J'ai pensé que tu étais chez Jay alors je l'ai contacté pour savoir si tout allait bien.

Je ne réponds rien :

\- Quand il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas chez lui, tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé ?

Bien sûr que je sais à quoi il a pensé. J'y pense pratiquement tous les jours :

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, murmurais-je.

Je ne crois absolument pas en ce que je dis, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour Hank.

\- Il faut que tu me parles Erin.

Par où commencer ? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Il y a tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais par quoi débuter :

\- Tu ne vas pas tenir indéfiniment comme ça, et moi non plus.  
\- C'est juste que…. Je suis fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée de tout ça … J'ai juste envie de m'en aller d'ici.

Je l'ai enfin dit. Pas explicitement, mais je sais que le message est passé lorsque je vois le visage de Hank se raidir. Néanmoins, il fait mine de ne pas saisir et me demande :

\- T'en aller ?

Je sais qu'il a compris, mais il veut me l'entendre dire. Depuis un bon moment déjà, il essaie, parce qu'il connaît mes intentions depuis le début même si j'ai tenté de les lui cacher :

\- J'ai juste envie de partir et ne plus revenir. Quand je vais me balader, je ne pense qu'à ça.

Il me fixe les sourcils froncés :

\- T'y as pensé cette nuit ?  
\- J'y pense jour et nuit, lui avouais-je. Je cherche une manière de m'en aller mais sans faire trop de peine à mon entourage. Alors j'essaie de tout faire pour partir d'ici sans faire trop de dégâts.  
\- Tu sais que même si tu te comportes comme la pire des garces, ta mort restera toujours aussi douloureuse pour nous ? Et tu sais que ce n'est pas, non plus, en nous achetant des dizaines, des centaines de choses que allons mieux surmonter ta mort ?

Je hausse les épaules, ne trouvant rien à répondre :

\- T'as pensé à en parler à quelqu'un ?  
\- Je l'ai fait, mais ça n'a rien changé Hank, et ça ne changera rien. Des personnes sont mortes et vont bientôt mourir par ma faute. Rien ni personne ne pourra y changer.  
\- Personne n'est mort par ta faute Erin. Camille est morte parce que Carl et Bunny ont obligé une gamine de 4 ans à choisir entre tuer sa propre mère ou Camille. Quant à Bunny et tous ses acolytes, ils vont mourir parce qu'ils ont commis des crimes horribles et parce que la justice en a décidé ainsi.

Tout ça, je le sais. Pourtant, la culpabilité est toujours autant présente :

\- J'ai parlé avec le docteur Charles, et si tu as besoin de parler, il est là. Je sais que ça ne va pas changer le cours des choses, mais ça peut t'aider Erin, j'en suis certain. Toutes les questions que tu te poses, il pourra t'aider à y répondre.

Personnellement, je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. Mais j'acquiesce tout de même. A contrecoeur, et Hank le voit bien. Il se saisit alors de mes mains et me fixe le regard suppliant :

\- S'il te plaît Erin, essaie de le faire pour moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je lui fais alors la promesse. Pas dans l'immédiat, mais je le ferai. On continue de discuter encore quelques minutes, puis je décide d'aller me reposer.

* * *

 **Point de vue externe**

 _Samedi 3 mars, 18h 00_

\- Bonjour messieurs. Vous êtes bien Hank Voight et Jay Halstead ?

Assis dans une salle d'attente, les deux hommes acquiescent face au médecin qui se tient face à eux :

\- Vous pouvez me suivre ?

En silence et sans poser de questions, Jay et Hank se lèvent de leur siège puis suivent le médecin. Celui-ci les conduit dans une pièce isolée dans laquelle une grande fenêtre leur permet d'apercevoir Kaely :

\- Je suis le docteur Harry et c'est moi qui m'occupe de Kaely. Je ne sais pas si Erin vous a expliqué le déroulement de la thérapie, mais en temps normal, nos patients sont interdits de visite. Le souci est que Kaely ne mange plus depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, c'est-à-dire depuis hier matin. Du moment que la thérapie met en danger un patient, nous devons automatiquement la stopper. C'est pour cette raison qu'une réunion a eu lieu ce matin avec mes collègues et le directeur du centre. Nous avons longuement discuté et nous avons pris la décision de déroger à la règle principale espérant ainsi pouvoir aider Kaely du mieux possible.

Le médecin continue de leur expliquer en détails la situation. Sans la moindre hésitation, Jay et Hank acceptent ce que leur propose le docteur Harry. C'est ainsi que plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, Hank et Jay sont assis aux côtés du docteur. A quelques mètres d'eux, est installée Kaely qui a déhç l'air blasé, avant que l'entrevue ne commence :

\- Kaely, est ce que tu peux me dire comment tu sens maintenant ?  
\- Bien, acquiesce-t-elle.  
\- Donc être en présence uniquement d'hommes ne te dérange pas ?

Elle secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Pas plus que ça.

Le docteur Harry continue de l'interroger. Mais Kaely ne faillit pas, comportement dont se doutait le docteur et que l'adolescente lui confirme

\- Je ne mange pas parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'être ici et que vous m'empêchez de voir ma mère. Sinon, je vais très bien, lui fait-elle remarquer.  
\- Si tu souhaites voir ta mère, tu le peux, lui annonce alors le médecin.

Kaely fronce les sourcils, hésitant à le croire :

\- C'est sérieux ?  
\- Très sérieux. Ta mère est là et tu as le droit de la voir.

Kaely accepte sans aucune hésitation. Quelques secondes plus tard, Erin entre dans la pièce et s'installe. Mais le visage de Kaely devient aussitôt plus crispé et le médecin s'en aperçoit :

\- Tu sembles tendue ?

Malgré qu'elle tente de nier, le médecin persiste parce qu'il pertinemment sait ce qui est en train de se passer :

\- Lorsque ta mère s'est assise à côté de nous, ton visage a semblé se raidir. Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'elle soit avec nous ?

Elle continue de nier, alors le médecin passe à l'étape supérieure. Il rapproche son siège de celui d'Erin et la réaction de Kaely ne se fait pas attendre. Elle tourne son visage comme si elle refusait de voir ce qui se passe. Le médecin qui s'était attendu à cette réaction continue de garder le silence en sachant que Kaely ne va pas tarder à craquer.

\- Je ne me sens pas bien, finit-elle par murmurer.  
\- Et pourquoi ?

L'adolescente pousse un long soupir puis tourne lentement son visage. Lorsqu'elle remarque le médecin toujours aussi proche d'Erin, les traits de son visage se ferment :

\- Je préfère que ma mère soit à côté de moi.

Elle tente de rester calme, mais le médecin sait pertinemment qu'elle bouillonne intérieurement et qu'elle se contient :

\- Tu préfères qu'elle soit à côté de toi, ou plutôt loin de nous ?

Kaely ne répond rien, mais elle commence à montrer des nombreux signes de nervosité.

\- Qu'est ce qui te dérange Kaely, au juste ?  
\- J'aimerais juste que vous vous éloignez de ma mère. Tous, précise-t-elle sur un ton devenu beaucoup plus dur et en fixant les 3 hommes.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que vous n'avez rien à faire à côté d'elle, rétorque-t-elle.

Conscient de gagner lentement mais sûrement du terrain, le médecin acquiesce tout en se décalant d'Erin :

\- C'est là que tu te trompes Kaely. Les deux hommes qui sont à côté de moi sont très importants pour ta mère, ce qui veut dire qu'ils seront souvent à côté d'elle.  
\- Elle sait et peut se débrouiller sans eux.  
\- Justement non Kaely. Jay se trouve être le père de son enfant et Hank est l'homme qui l'a élevée.

Kaely continue de secouer son visage de gauche à droite, le regard toujours aussi froid :

\- Et donc ? Parce qu'elle a eu un enfant avec Jay et parce que Hank l'a hébergée, ça doit justifier qu'ils doivent rester en contact malgré que mal qu'ils lui font du mal? Non.

Le problème est donc là. Le médecin a eu sa réponse, mais ce n'est plus à lui de continuer cette discussion. Il se tourne alors face à Erin. Celle ci comprend qu'elle doit se charger de la suite, elle fait donc face à sa fille :

\- Ecoute Kaely, tu dois comprendre que les problèmes d'adulte sont complexes. Je ne suis pas une sainte. Oui, Jay et Hank m'ont fait du mal, mais je leur en ai fait aussi. Tu ne peux pas virer de ta vie toutes les personnes de ma vie parce qu'elle m'ont blessée.  
\- Si, je le peux.  
\- Alors, à ce compte là, je dois t'éloigner aussi de ma vie. Parce que toi aussi tu m'as fait du mal.

Réduite au silence, le visage de Kaely se ferme brusquement. Elle n'aime pas la tournure que prend cette entrevue et son comportement le prouve :

\- Tu vois, ce n'est pas aussi simple Kaely. Il faut apprendre à pardonner aux gens qui t'entourent parce que les problèmes sont plus complexes qu'ils n'y paraissent.  
\- Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas trop réussi de pardonner à certaines personnes de ta vie, lui fait remarquer sèchement sa fille.

Erin comprend qu'un autre combat commence maintenant, un combat qu'elle doit mener contre sa fille. Elle n'en a vraiment pas envie, mais comme le médecin le lui a précédemment dit, elle doit le faire pour le bien de tous. Alors, c'est contre son gré, qu'elle reprend :

\- Et tu es qui pour te permettre de me juger ?

Kaely, qui ne s'était vraisembablement pas attendue à cette répartie, fixe sa mère les yeux écarquillés :

\- Peut-être celle qui t'a vu sombrer à cause d'eux, rétorque-t-elle en jetant un regard à Jay et Hank.  
\- Justement Kaely, tu n'as rien vu du tout et tu ne sais rien. Donc tu n'es pas en mesure de juger qui que ce soit, parce que de nous 4 qui sommes ici, c'est toi qui en sait le moins.

Erin se lance alors dans un long monologue qui n'a pas vraiment l'air de plaire à Kaely :

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère maman ? Depuis le début, on s'est toujours débrouillées sans personne et maintenant tu décides de jouer comme ça ?

Le ton monte assez vite entre la mère et la fille :

\- Je ne joue pas Kaely, il faut simplement que tu ne te mêles pas de tout. Ce sont des problèmes d'adultes dont tu ignores beaucoup. Tu dois prendre du recul face à tout ça, et …  
\- Mais quel recul ?! finit-elle par s'exclamer, haussant considérablement le ton. Je suis en âge de comprendre !

Erin secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'as que 13 ans. De toute manière, il y a des choses que tu ne sauras jamais. Il faut que tu respectes mon choix. Si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est du pareil au même.  
\- Il faut que je respecte ton choix comme Camille l'a respecté ? Mais regarde où elle est maintenant !

Kaely regrette aussitôt ses paroles. Erin, elle, ne répond rien et tente d'encaisser le coup. En silence, elle se lève de son siège et quitte la pièce sous le regard larmoyant de sa fille.


	29. Partie 29

_« Je suis rentrée chez moi,_  
 _Ne t'inquiète pas,_  
 _Erin »_

Hank pousse un soupir en apercevant le mot que lui avait laissé Erin sur la table du salon. Jay, qui vient tout juste de le ramener de l'hôpital, l'interroge :

\- Tout va bien ?

Hank hausse les épaules en lui montrant le bout de papier :

\- Erin est retournée chez elle, l'informe-t-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Jay acquiesce en silence, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre :

\- Je voulais savoir Jay, reprend alors Hank en posant sa veste, tu as refusé qu'Erin reste en compagnie de Kelsie et j'en comprends les raisons, mais tu sais qu'elle est clean maintenant ?

Son jeune officier hoche affirmativement son visage :

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'était mais je ne sais pas si je dois la croire.  
\- Tu devrais, affirme Hank, c'est la vérité. Je sais que tu doutes et je le comprends tout à fait, mais je peux t'assurer que sur ce point, elle n'a rien touché.  
\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle va le faire chez elle ?  
\- Non. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à perdre. L'enjeu est trop important, lui fait-il remarquer en le fixant.

Jay, visiblement pas en total accord avec son raisonnement, hausse les épaules :

\- Elle tient vraiment à toi Jay.  
\- Elle a une drôle de manière de le montrer alors. Enfin c'est un peu facile d'aller en soirée avec des hommes, de passer la nuit avec eux et de …  
) Elle ne passe pas la nuit avec eux, le coupe alors Hank.

Mais, encore une fois, Jay a du mal à le croire :

\- Désolé mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu.  
\- Elle sort simplement pour boire et se défoncer. Rien d'autre. Enfin … elle sortait, reprend-il.

Ses explications n'ont pas l'air de convaincre Jay qui, totalement perdu, pousse un long soupir :

\- Je ne sais pas Hank.  
\- Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, et tu as tes raisons. Je veux juste te faire savoir qu'elle est en train de changer.

Jay acquiesce brièvement avant de reprendre :

\- Il n'est pas question de moi, il est question de Kelsie. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger.  
\- Je le sais Jay, et j'approuve que tu veuilles protéger Kelsie. Mais je ne parle pas d'elle, je parle d'Erin et toi.

Hank ne lâche pas Jay du regard. Il a attendu pour mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Il a attendu en espérant et en attendant que les choses bougent. Mais force est de constater que cette attente n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation entre Jay et Erin.

\- Je ne sais pas Hank, soupire Jay.  
\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit quand tu voulais te mettre avec Erin ? Qu'elle avait plus besoin d'un soutien que d'une relation amoureuse actuellement. Tu m'avais répondu que tu étais sûr de ton choix Jay.

Silencieusement, Jay acquiece :

\- Je le sais, mais les choses ont changé. Kelsie n'était pas là et …  
\- Je ne te parle pas de Kelsie, le coupe alors Hank.  
\- Ecoutez Hank, je soutiendrai Erin autant que je peux, mais je ne peux pas habiter avec une personne qui cache de la drogue dans la chambre de ma fille.  
\- Kelsie est aussi sa fille Jay.

La conversation s'annonce d'ores et déjà compliquée.

\- Je comprends et respecte ton point de vue Jay. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ton acharnement à vouloir te mettre avec Erin alors que je t'avais prévenu que ça risquait de se compliquer.

Mais contre toute attente, Jay semble réfléchir aux propos de Hank, et il semble surtout prendre conscience de sa part de responsabilité :

\- Tu avais fait une promesse ce jour-là. Tu m'avais demandé mon accord, je te l'avais donné mais à condition que tu ne lâches pas Erin.

* * *

Lundi 5 mars, 9h30,  
Bureau de l'intelligence,

 **Point de vue : Erin**

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », m'a-t-on dit. C'est donc avec cette boule au ventre que je pénètre au sein du bâtiment dans lequel je travaillais autrefois.  
Je salue Truddy qui est à l'accueil puis l'informe sur les raisons de ma venue. Elle fronce les sourcils, du genre « Tu peux toujours essayer » :

\- Et je pense que Voight n'aurait pas tort de refuser Erin, continue-t-elle, tu devrais souffler un peu.  
\- Ça fait des semaines que je souffle Trudy. Je n'en peux plus de rester sans rien faire !

On continue de discuter pendant quelques minutes, puis je me décide à rejoindre le premier étage. Trudy me souhaite bonne chance, tandis que je commence à monter les escaliers. Je la remercie d'un signe de tête, je vais en avoir bien besoin !  
J'arrive à l'étage. Les membres de l'équipe sont tous à leur bureau et ont l'air plus que surpris de me voir ici. Je les salue tous au passage puis me dirige directement jusqu'au bureau de Hank. Sa porte étant déjà entrouverte, je toque quelques coups :

\- Je te dérange ?

Il quitte des yeux le dossier qu'il a entre les mains puis porte son regard sur moi. Un regard plus que sceptique qui ne présage rien de bon.

\- Pas du tout Erin. Entre.

Je pars donc m'asseoir en face de lui, puis lui pose la question. Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter qu'il secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- C'est non Erin.

Je me doutais de sa réponse, mais j'insiste. Pendant de longues et de nombreuses minutes, je plaide ma cause en espérant qu'il change d'avis. En le voyant m'écouter attentivement, je me dis que tout n'est pas perdu. Alors je perdure. Et mon acharnement finit par payer puisqu'à la fin de mon discours, il prend la parole :

\- Sous certaines conditions Erin. Je veux que tu fasses des tests de dépistage tous les jours, et pour le moment, tu n'es ici qu'à temps partiel.

Je hoche mon visage affirmativement, plus que soulagée qu'il accepte. Mais ces conditions ne s'arrêtent pas là. Il m'en énumère beaucoup d'autres que je suis dans l'obligation d'accepter si je veux retrouver mon poste.  
Il me fait ensuite un rapide breefing de la nouvelle affaire sur laquelle l'équipe travaille. Une histoire de trafics de drogue dans laquelle seulement 2 suspects ont été arrêtés pour le moment.

\- Je veux que tu te renseignes sur l'entourage des suspects.

Je me mets donc au travail sans plus attendre. Je rejoins mon bureau et commence à faire des recherches sur les proches des deux suspects.  
Mais alors qu'on est en plein travail, plusieurs personnes entrent dans la pièce, accompagnées par Trudy. Je fronce les sourcils en découvrant Elisha, Irina, Cassis, ainsi que Victoria.

\- Besoin d'aide les filles ? demande Voight en nous rejoignant.

Mal à l'aise, celles-ci se jettent un coup d'œil. C'est finalement Elisha qui se lance en faisant face à tous :

\- On voulait vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.  
\- On a juste fait notre boulot, lui fait remarquer Voight.  
\- Vous avez fait beaucoup plus, et on tenait vraiment à vous remercier.

Voight acquiesce en reprenant :

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Sans vous, je serai derrière les barreaux.

Les filles tournent alors leur regard en ma direction. Je fais mine de ne pas écouter et me replonge aussitôt sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Alors que je fais semblant de me concentrer sur mes recherches, j'entends Cassis dire :

\- On vous devait au moins ça.  
\- Alors, on peut dire qu'on est quittes. Enfin, on le sera vraiment lorsque vous ne remettrez plus les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit.  
\- C'est ce qu'on compte faire, l'informe Irina. On quitte Chicago aujourd'hui. Enfin Elisha, Cassis et moi. On repart sur Indianapolis et on va faire ce qu'il faut pour repartir du bon pied.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever mon visage, assez perplexe. Je savais que certaines d'entre elles quittaient Chicago, mais Elisha ne devait pas en faire partie.

\- Je sais ce qu'on s'était dit, reprend-elle alors à mon intention, mais je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis.  
\- Je …

Mais je suis interrompue par Jay qui ne se gêne pas pour lui lancer :

\- C'est une bonne idée que tu partes alors.

Le regard qu'il lui lance en dit long sur la rancœur qu'il éprouve envers elle. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et rétorque toujours aussi sèchement :

\- Tu as la mémoire courte Erin.

Je ne cherche pas à répondre quoi que ce soit, parce que je comprends entièrement sa réaction. Suite à ça, Jay s'est levé de son bureau et a rejoint la salle de pause.

* * *

 **Point de vue : Hank**

J'attends que mes agents soient partis récolter des informations pour retrouver Jay qui est toujours dans la salle de pause :

\- Tout va bien ?

Il hausse brièvement les épaules avant de m'avouer :

\- Je me demande comment Erin peut vouloir héberger Elisha après tout ce qu'elle a fait.  
\- Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir.  
\- Ça, c'est sûr, et Erin aussi devrait lui en vouloir. Elle a tué notre enfant Hank !

Il secoue son visage puis passe une main sur son visage :

\- Je sais que c'est dur Jay, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi dans quelle situation était Elisha. Elle n'a pas agi seule.

Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule conscient que mes paroles ne changeront pa son état d'esprit :

\- Prends ta journée pour aujourd'hui.

Mais il secoue son visage de gauche à droite :

\- Ça va chef. Merci.

Je n'insiste pas :

\- C'est comme tu veux. Mais si tu as besoin d'avoir ta journée, tu peux.

Le reste de la matinée s'est déroulé sans encombre. Comme je le lui avais demandé, Erin a arrêté son service en début d'après midi, tandis que de notre côté, nous avons poursuivi les recherches.

\- Voight ?

Je lève mes yeux de mes fiches d'information et fronce les sourcils en y découvrant Trudy. En remarquant son visage grave, je comprends qu'il se passe quelque chose :

\- Un souci Trudy ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Je l'informe que non par un signe de tête :

\- Au courant de ?  
\- La nouvelle vient de tomber et passe en boucle sur toutes les chaînes d'infos. Bunny Fletcher va être exécutée vendredi.

Je pense directement à Erin, et je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul puisque je vois Jay m'adresser un regard alarmé. Je me saisis alors de ma veste et m'adresse à l'ensemble de mon équipe :

\- Vous continuez les recherches sans moi. Al', je te laisse gérer.

Je fonce aussitôt chez Erin en la pensant au plus mal. Mais je pensais mal. En effet, c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle m'ouvre la porte de chez elle une dizaine de minutes plus tard :

\- Hank ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je viens d'apprendre pour Bunny. Tu tiens le coup ?

Elle m'assure que ça va, que je ne dois pas m'en faire. Elle m'a l'air sincère, mais je préfère quand même rester avec elle. On passe donc une bonne partie de l'après midi ensemble, à parler jusqu'à qu'elle finisse par s'en aller faire une course.

Alors que je suis en train de démarrer ma voiture, je la regarde s'éloigner dans la sienne. Je devrais être soulagé, c'est vrai, elle m'a l'air bien. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas parce que je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade, et qu'au fond, elle est au plus mal.


End file.
